This Untitled Little Story
by forgottennmmemories
Summary: DONE REWRITING! : Roxas and friends are starting a brand new year at Twilight Town Boarding School. But with new friends and a bunch of new foes, the troubles really start to arise. RokuNami SoKai
1. Great News

**This Untitled Little Story.**

A/N: Hello and welcome to forgottenmemories' second ever fanfic :D. This fanfic will be about Roxas and Namine with some SoKai and (barely any) RikuXion n_n . This is a first ever fanfic for Kingdom Hearts, so don't kill me D: Also, I usually do chapters from POV's of people, the POV of a person might change in the chapter or it might be one person's POV the whole chapter. So…YEAH :)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Great News**

**__(Roxas)__**

Zzzzzz. My phone vibrated on the bedside table. I stretched out my arms before reaching over to grab my annoying phone. The screen read, 'Incoming call: Sora'. I lazily sat up and rubbed at my sleepy eyes. I also yawned a bit before finally answering the phone.

"Hullo?" my voice was raspy since I was still very sleepy.

"Man, Roxas! Are you still sleeping?" Sora asked. He sounded rather energized compared to my dullness.

"Sora, if I were sleeping right now would I be talking to you?" I replied as I jumped out of bed and stretched out my arms some more.

"Oh…Right…Well, I'm down at the beach with Kairi. Everyone's going to be joining us, you coming?"

"Sure, sure." I walked towards the bathroom with my phone wedged between my right shoulder and my ear.

"Alright, see you there!" Sora said as the phone clicked.

I entered the bathroom and immediately looked in the mirror and yawned. My dirty blonde hair stood up in all sorts of different ways and my bright blue eyes popped out from on top of my eye bags. I made a face at how tired I looked. "What time is it?" I groaned to myself. Sora woke me up so early, I can't even deal.

I decided it would be a good idea to take a shower now, even though I would be heading down to the beach just to get dirty again. I turned the knob and made sure that the water was icy cold, that would help me wake up.

As I got into the shower, I couldn't help but think about how many days I had left here at Sora's hometown of Destiny Islands. I actually came from Twilight Town which was a few hours away from here. I was at Sora's house in Destiny Islands because Sora and I had talked on the phone one day and we both realized it had been a while since we saw each other. A while meaning a couple of years, which was actually a really long time for cousins to be away from each other. Yes, Sora and I were cousins, both our moms were sisters, yada-yada-yada. Back to me again, I was a 15 year old boy who lived in Twilight Town and was currently visiting Destiny Islands. I was actually staying at Destiny Islands for two weeks and I was pretty sure the days I've spent here were flying by. I think I only had a few more days until I would leave the tropical place and get ready for school to begin at Twilight Town Boarding School.

Back home, I had left my two very best friends, Xion and Axel. We've been this fantastic trio for the longest time and we've pretty much been inseparable. It had been a hard decision to come all the way down to Destiny Islands because I knew I'd be leaving back those two. But I finally decided on it because I did need a vacation right before school would be back in session.

I turned off the water to the shower and dried myself with a towel. I got dressed into a plain yellow shirt and some boarding shorts. Before I left the room, I quickly glanced in the mirror. My hair was soaking wet and I looked terrible. I shrugged, my hair will dry in the heat and I was just going to hang out with Sora and his girlfriend Kairi, anyways. I ran downstairs and slipped my phone into my pocket. As I entered the lower floor, a wonderful pancake aroma filled the air. I walked past the kitchen and noticed Sora's short, brown-haired mom making some pancakes.

"Why good morning Roxas! You're up early, it's only 10am." Sora's mom said to me without even turning around. Did she have eyes in the back of her head or something?!

I groaned and took a seat on a barstool. "10 am? I'm usually awake at 2pm..."

Sora's mom turned around and she laughed. "I know. You boys really need to stop staying up so late. You're going to mess up your sleeping pattern." she turned around and put the pancakes onto a plate. She practically tossed the plate of pancakes to me and brought over some maple syrup. "I heard you showering so I made you some breakfast."

"Or brunch." I stuck my fork in the air and chewed on my soggy pancake. I really loved maple syrup and I would always drown my pancakes into it. "Thanks for the breakfast."

"Oh stop thanking me, you're my nephew, it's my job to make you breakfast in the morning." she rolled her blue eyes. Sora's mom had the same blue eyes that I had. Sora and I had both got them from our moms, I guess.

"Anyways, I've got to go, Sora's waiting for me down at the beach." I scarfed down the rest of my plate then placed it in the sink.

"That boy left you again? He really doesn't know how to treat guests, does he?" Sora's mom laughed. I laughed as well as I slipped on my shoes. "Have fun! Tell Sora his curfew is at 6:30pm, sharp!"

I smirked. "Will do. Bye!" I opened the door and the heat from outside immediately tackled my skin.

**__(!)__**

I watched the intense waves as I walked down towards the spot on the sandy beach where Sora was always hanging out. On the intense waves was a tall boy with long silver hair. He was riding the waves pretty good from what I knew. When I first got here, Sora had insisted on taking me surfing to refresh my memory from the last time I tried it. Didn't work out so well. Lets just say I'm not a surfer...

I continued walking down the beach and noticed Sora off in the distance sitting on that weirdly bent paopu fruit tree. I jogged over to the spot and noticed that Sora wasn't up there alone, Kairi was also there. She was the first to spot me and ran over and gave me a hug.

Kairi was, from what I knew, Sora's best friend since childhood and she was now his girlfriend. Kairi was shorter than me by about a head and she had bright red hair with big blue eyes. Kairi was a really nice 15 year old girl who absolutely fit into the girly-girl stereotype. With her love for hair, manicures, the colour pink and all that girly stuff, I think I've proven my point. You'd think that since Kairi was hanging around mostly guys all her life that she would be more boyish.

"Hey Roxas!" Kairi said after our short hug. "How are you today?"

"I'm tired as hell. Why'd your boyfriend drag me here so early in the morning?" the two of us walked towards the tree.

"Because we have a surprise planned for you!" Kairi was excited when she said this.

"Surprise?" I raised an eyebrow, "what's that?"

"We've gotta get everyone first, then we'll all tell you together!" Kairi explained as we reached the tree. Sora casually jumped off and leaned up against it so that we were all at the same eye level.

"Finally you came!" Sora said.

Sora, my cousin, was someone who could probably pass for as my brother. Even though I was a dirty blonde and he was a brunette, we still had pretty much the same facial features and such. The only difference was that my hair had more spikes than his. Did I mention that we were also the same age, which made it really weird how we could probably be twins.

"I was tired, I had to take my time." I grinned. "Now what's this surprise I'm hearing about?"

"We've gotta wait for Riku, now." Kairi turned around and faced the bright blue ocean, scanning the waves for Riku.

"He just jumped out of the water." Sora explained.

"Hey, Roxas!" A voice said from behind me. I whirled around and the same silver haired surfer was making his way over to us. Riku was Sora and Kairi's other best friend. He was a year older than the three of us, making him 16. His long wet silver hair dropped down all over his face as he walked towards us in just his boarding shorts with a surfboard under his arm.

"Hey." I replied back as Riku dropped his board and wiped himself with the towel that was around his neck.

"Sora, why aren't you as tanked as Riku?" Kairi frowned as she asked this while patting Riku's abs. Riku just grinned.

"I'm working on it!" Sora lifted up his shirt and examined his stomach. Kairi just giggled.

"Enough flirting, we've got something to tell Roxas, remember?" Riku acted oh-so-mature in this group at the moment.

"Ok, ok! I want to tell him!" Kairi was practically jumping up and down already. Sora and Riku just shrugged. "We're going to Twilight Town Boarding School!" Kairi squealed.

I widened my eyes and practically dropped my mouth open, "whoa! Seriously?"

"Yup!" Sora said then grabbed me in a headlock. He started to ruffle my hair, "now we'll see each other every second, cousin!"

I shoved Sora off of me and rolled my eyes. I turned back to Kairi and Riku, "why are you guys going there? That's so far from Destiny Islands."

"Well, our parents had wanted to send us to a boarding school for the longest time. At first our parents were thinking about sending us to some boarding school in a place called Radiant Flowers or something like that." Riku explained.

"I think it was called Radiant Garden..." Sora corrected.

Riku shrugged, "yeah, and so once you and Sora talked on the phone or whatever that one day, Sora thought about the fact that you go to a boarding school."

"And then I thought it would be a good idea to go to a boarding school where I'll know at least one person." Sora continued on, "and so that's why my mom is always asking you about your school."

"Ohhhh..." I nodded my head and thought about the millions of questions Sora's mom has asked me, "I see."

"I'm so excited to go!" Kairi explained, "I've always wanted to go to a boarding school."

"You mean, you've always wanted to run away with Sora." Riku smirked as Kairi and Sora went bright red. "The downside is that we'll have to leave all this." Riku held a hand out and all of us just stared off into the ocean.

"Oh, don't worry!" I said, "it'll be so much fun with you guys there. And when you get there, you can meet my best friends Axel and Xion!"

"Of course, you won't even stop talking about them first of all." Sora chuckled and I grinned. "And I've seen Axel before, so maybe we will all get along right away!"

"Yeah!" I added, "this is going to be so much fun!"

"And you know what else is so good about moving there?" Kairi asked us all. Sora just rolled his eyes. I guess Kairi's shared that fact with Sora multiple times from the look on his face. "My old best friend just moved to Twilight town a few weeks ago, we haven't seen each other in so long!" Kairi started to squeal again.

Sora, Riku and I just plugged our ears as Kairi kept squealing. I pushed at Sora for him to shut his girlfriend up. He did so by attacking her from her side with a huge bear hug.

Riku make gagging noises as the two started to cuddle and kiss. "Get a room, you guys!"

Sora looked up from Kairi's face. "Shut it, Riku!"

"Make me!" Riku said back and the two engaged in a fight. Riku and Sora were always play fighting with each other like there was no tomorrow.

"Now it's time for _you_ two to get a room." Kairi giggled.

"Ew!" Sora and Riku both grimaced and jumped off of each other. I just kept on laughing.

"Now what were we talking about...?" Kairi stared off, trying to remember what we were talking about.

"Oh, Roxas' friends, Axel and Xion." Riku reminded us.

"Right!" I said. "Axel's going to grade 11 so you'll probably be hanging out with him a lot, Riku."

"And Xion?" Sora asked.

"She's the same age as us." I told him.

"So... you and Xion, eh, Roxas?" Sora smirked at me and waggled his eyebrows.

I shook my head, "don't even go there! We're just friends, got it?" I socked Sora in the arm.

"Ow, ok, ok! I was kidding!" Sora rubbed at his arm.

"See? You're so weak!" Kairi teased.

Sora frowned, "well you don't see me asking you for bigger boobs or something..."

Kairi's mouth, along with Riku and mine, dropped open.

"That was disrespectful towards me, Sora!" Kairi knitted her eyebrows together, "why would you say something like that?!"

"I'm sorry!" Sora stood up and shook his hands, "that's not what I meant to say!"

"Apologize, now!" Kairi sounded like a strict mother.

"We're just going to slowly inch away..." Riku backed away and dragged me along with him. Once we were at safe distance we turned around and started to walk down to the actual beach area.

"Shouldn't we stay-"

"Don't worry," Riku interrupted, "this fight of theres will end with a make out session. Sora was kidding anyways, and Kairi knows it."

I sighed, "phew." We walked towards the little smoothie stand that was at the edge of the beach. "I really can't wait for you guys to come to Twilight Town Boarding School now! This is going to be so much fun!"

**!-!-!------**

The next few days then passed like the speed of light. I guess it really was true that when you're having fun, time just somehow disappears. In between all the packing and goodbye parties, the beach was where Sora, his friends and I would just hang out. Let me tell you, Twilight Town wasn't too famous for their beaches like Destiny Islands, so I tried to make the most out of this trip.

Before the big day finally arrived, the parents of Sora, Riku and Kairi all got together to discuss some last minute things.

"Riku, you're the only one who can drive. Are you up for it?" Riku's mom asked politely then sipped on her tea. The other moms did the same.

"Sure, sure. It's not like I'll be able to fall asleep at the wheel anyways, these guys are crazy." Riku pointed a thumb to Sora, Kairi and I.

"I've just gotta get this out of the way," Sora's mom looked over at Kairi's mom and they seemed to have some silent conversation. She then turned to us and clasped her hands together. "Sora, you do know that when a mommy and a daddy really love each other-"

Sora flinched in his seat and immediately covered his red ears, which in fact matched his red face. "Mom!"

Riku and I burst out into laughter as both Sora and Kairi were embarrassed by what their parents were thinking.

"We're just kidding." Kairi's mom confessed, "but we are serious about you two, you know." she squinted her eyes and pointed between Sora and Kairi, causing them to blush even more.

"Those rules apply to you too, Riku!" Riku's mom added.

"And Roxas, your mom should probably tell you about-" my aunt started.

"Don't worry, auntie, I know, I know." I nodded my head and saved myself from another moment like Sora and Kairi's.

"That's good. You guys_ better _not be having some co-ed dorms. I'm serious now." Sora's mom sternly held up her pointer finger.

"Mom..." Sora groaned and received a smirk from his mom.

"And don't forget that you guys are going to need to keep your grades up, or we're sending you straight home." Riku's mom said. She seemed like one of the types who really cared about your marks in school.

Kairi's mom clapped her hands together, "I guess that's it then."

After that, the three moms burst out into tears and started to hug their children. They were all so struck that they wouldn't get to see their child on a daily basis anymore, probably not even a monthly basis. This was a very hard thing to do; to let go of your child like that and let them run off and grow up. Wait, what the hell am I talking about? I'm a fifteen year old boy who doesn't even have kids! Scratch all that mushy gushy stuff out. I have no idea why those moms are crying.

And so, the day finally arrived. As the parents of the three said their final goodbyes, along with a couple of their friends, the four of us jumped into Riku's car and were all ready to start our new journey. Riku's car was a little broken down and ghetto, he was only a middle classed sixteen year old, so it wasn't like he would have a nice sports car or something... I was sitting in the passenger seat with Riku to my left and Kairi and Sora behind us. As we quickly waved out the window, Riku got his car started and we were off.

"Bye, bye Destiny Islands." Kairi was looking out the open window as her red hair blew backwards.

"I can't believe we're leaving our homes. Just like that." Sora said.

"Don't worry, Twilight Town is the best. You'll love it there." I told them, trying to cheer them up.

"I'm actually more excited than sad, to be truthful." Riku stated.

"I'm not..." Kairi was obviously frowning by the sound of her voice.

"Oh, don't worry, Kairi. You get to see Namine soon, remember? Shouldn't you be all happy-" Riku tried to say but was interrupted by Kairi's squeals.

"Holy hell, Kairi!" Sora yelled.

"I get to see Namine soon! It's been so long! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" she squealed some more.

Riku, Sora and I just groaned. We were really in for this four hour long drive...

**__(!)__ **

After hours of driving Riku pulled his car into the parking lot of TTBS. It was about 6pm but everyone was still exhausted from the trip. Riku didn't see much cars in the parking lot and he saw no one in sight so he decided to be devilish and bang on the horn of his car.

As soon as the horn sounded Roxas, Kairi and Sora jumped up and started to yell.

"WUT HAPPENED?!?!" Sora yelled as he quickly looked around, thinking he was in a car crash.

Roxas realized where he was an laid back down on the seat, stretching out his arms. Kairi was just giggling the whole time at Sora's actions. Riku was laughing just as much as Kairi.

"We're here guys!" Riku yelled as he opened up the car door and jumped out.

Kairi, Sora and Roxas followed Riku's actions. Kairi and Sora were in complete awe, the school was huge. Roxas just leaned up against the car and placed his hands behind his head.

"You guys want to go to the office and stuff?" Riku asked.

"Lets go!" Kairi said as she ran towards the office, pulling Sora along.

Riku and Roxas laughed as Sora fell to the ground from Kairi's forceful pulling. They all knew this was a year they would never forget.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Well, review what you think :)! Constructive criticism is welcomed! But this is my first chapter so don't be too harsh, n_n Also, the title is so not set yet, I have no idea what to call it so I guess that's the temporary title for now. As the story progresses though can you all please help with ideas? Thanks a bunch! :D


	2. Reunions

**C****hapter 2: Reunions**

**__(Roxas)__**

"They sometimes pair you up with randoms, you're lucky to be with Sora!" I looked onto Riku's sheet of paper as he read the name of his room mate.

"That's pretty awesome!" Sora said as he slapped Riku on the back.

"Haha, guess so." Riku said as he punched Sora's arm.

"C'mon Roxas! Go get your package of papers from the secretaries and lets check out the dorms!" Kairi jumped up and down and dragged me towards the desk.

"Alright, alright." I lent up against the secretary's desk and told her my name and information. She handed me a large brown envelope and I walked off back towards Sora and Riku.

"My room mate better be…" I trailed off and hoped that I would see the name of my bestfriend, Axel. I nervously kept reading and jumped into the air once I read through it, "woooo! I got Axel! And my room number is 403! That's so sick!"

"Hey, aren't we in room 402?" Riku asked Sora.

Sora scanned his sheet of paper, "yeah, yeah we are! This is going to be _so _much fucking fun!"

Kairi playfully slapped Sora's arm, "don't be a potty mouth!"

"I'm sowwy!" Sora said with puppy dog eyes.

"Sora! Don't do that, you know I can't resist it!" Kairi said as she covered her face with her hands.

Sora grabbed Kairi in a huge bear hug. "I thought you didn't have a weakness?!"

Kairi smiled, "shut up!"

"Can we hurry up with this flirt session and get to our dorm rooms?" Riku asked, irritated.

Sora and Kairi didn't seem to hear Riku. I looked over at Riku and motioned towards the boys dorm rooms. Riku didn't seem like he wanted to be in that spot at that particular moment. The two of us walked away like the other day back on Destiny Islands, leaving the two love birds to their flirt fest.

"Good thing you're here or else I'd get stuck being the third wheel, _again_." Riku groaned and spun his envelope in his hand.

I casually placed my hands behind my head, still holding onto my envelope. "Are you always the third wheel when you're with them?"

"Ever since they started dating at the end of their grade eight year, I've always been the third wheel, so yeah, pretty much." Riku shrugged.

"Whoa, so they've been going strong for over a year?" I widened my eyes. That was a long time from what I was used to. And considering the fact that Sora was my cousin, I thought I knew him and I thought knew that he definitely wouldn't be able to keep strong in a relationship for a whole year!

"Mhm." Riku said as he turned around and saw the two holding hands and running their way, "here they come."

"Thanks for ditching us!" Sora said as they all walked side by side.

"Nooo problem." I replied with a grim smile on my face.

Kairi looked around the halls, "its so empty in here." Kairi said dumbly. School wasn't even in session yet and not much people came to school _this_ early to get their stuff ready. "May I add that this place looks so much like a hotel!"

I looked around the familiar hallway. Kairi had a point, there were doors on each side of the wall in this narrow hallway. The only thing different would be the empty bulletin boards that were hanging on the walls in between the doors.

The four of us just walked in silence as we neared the end of the hallway. Our rooms were the two rooms at the end of the hallway, also known as some of the biggest rooms in this dormitory. Usually, people had to work hard for these rooms, last year I had a smaller room which I shared with Axel. But now since Axel's in grade 11, getting a room in this rookie hallway must've been easy for him. I think that Sora and Riku got the room next to us because of the fact that they were coming from a different city and probably because of the fact that Sora and I were related.

As we reached the end of the hallway, I looked over at my dorm room's door and realized that it was slightly ajar. I raised and eyebrow, an expression that was shared between the other three Destiny Islanders, and slowly walked towards my room.

I nervously and creepishly poked my head into the crack and realized that my familiar red-headed friend had his eyes closed as he sat on the long greenish sofa. I turned around and put a finger to my lips, indicating that we be quiet. I then crept over to Axel and hung my head above his face. I grinned widely before yelling out his name for the whole entire world to hear.

"AXEL!"

Axel bolted up and he knocked his forehead onto mine. I bounced back and fell straight onto my ass. Axel whirled around with an angry expression on his face, that was until he saw who it was that woke him from his slumber. "ROXAS!"

Axel jumped up and immediately grabbed me into a headlock. "Hey! Let me go!" I grabbed at Axel's arm which was locked around my neck and tried to rip it off.

He just chuckled before rubbing his knuckle against my already messy blonde hair. "Thanks for ditching me for practically the whole summer!"

Sora, Kairi and Riku walked into the dorm room instead of just standing at the doorway. I felt Axel let go of my head and I stretched out my neck before introducing him to everyone.

"And thanks for introducing me to the rest of your little friends." Axel said as he walked over to them before I even got the chance to start this little introduction ceremony, "the name's Axel, got it memorized?"

I walked over to them, "you remember my cousin Sora, right? You met him that one time at Destiny Islands…" I stood next to Axel and faced the three.

Axel put hit chin in between his thumb and his forefinger, "hmmm. I knew there was something familiar looking about you!" He stared at Sora and tilted his head.

Sora brought a hand out and Axel stared at it dumbly. I socked him in the arm and then he realized that Sora was asking for a handshake, "nice to meet you again, Axel."

"And this is Kairi and Riku." I said while laying my hand palm up in front of each of them. They each shook his hand as well.

"Man, you Destiny Islands people must be super poised or some shit, what's with the hand shaking?! That's _way_ too formal for my liking." Axel said as they all laughed. At least they found Axel funny! Phew.

"So, how about we check out our room?" Riku asked Sora. I thought I saw a quick glare that Riku gave to Axel. Maybe I'm just jinxing myself.

"Oh, sure." Sora said. Kairi followed as she was holding Sora's hand.

Once we heard the three go into that dorm room, I took a seat on the couch and Axel leaned up against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"That wasn't awkward at all…" Axel grabbed the remote from a table beside him and started to flick through the channels.

I ignored the question. I didn't really need to start back talking Sora, Riku and Kairi just because Axel finds them to be awkward. "What are you doing here so early?" I changed the subject. Axel pushed himself off the wall and took a seat on the sofa's arm.

"Well, the shop ran out of sea-salt ice cream so the clock tower wouldn't be the same. Xion suggested that we check out or dorms and what not."

I jumped as I remembered Xion. How could I even forget her?! "Xion! Where is she?!"

"Whoa there, someone's excited to see Xion." Axel said with a wink for extra effect. I rolled my eyes and whacked Axel in the arm with the back of my hand.

"Hey! We went through this! We both vowed not to develop a crush on Xion or that would seriously mess up our friendship…again." I said while walking towards the door.

"Don't get all mushy over that Roxas. And where the hell do you think you're going?" Axel asked as his phone started to ring.

"Xion's dorm, isn't that where she would be?" Axel had picked up his phone and totally ignored my rhetorical answer. Even though I had no idea where Xion's room would be, I assumed it would be in the same spot as last year and it wouldn't hurt to check that out.

I walked out the door and peeked into the room next door. I leaned up against the doorframe and examined the room. Two dressers, a sofa a TV and a bunk bed. Looked exactly the same as my room, I thought. When I had brought my eyes over to the bed, I noticed that Kairi and Sora were both eating each other's faces off. I then turned my eyes and noticed Riku was lounging on his sofa, looking at his phone. I cleared my throat to get the attention of the three.

Riku was the first to notice me there. "Thank god." he groaned and walked over to me.

"Oh…" Kairi said as she sheepishly hopped off Sora and sat on the bed. "Were we keeping you or something...?"

"No, no. I just came over to see if you guys want to help me find my friend Xion." I told.

"Is Axel not joining us?" Sora asked. Kairi and him started to walk over to us.

"Well he was on the phone... We'll be back anyways so it doesn't matter." I shrugged.

Kairi looked down at her phone and quickly texted someone, "Namine says she's at our dorm! Can we see her? Pleaseeeee?!"

"Alright, we've got enough time to kill anyways." I said as we all made our way towards the girls' dorms.

**__(!)__**

"745, 755, 756, 757, 758..." Kairi counted as she walked past the doors.

"Kairi you don't need to count all the way there!" Sora said to her.

"Kairi, what number was it again?" I asked. The smell in the hallway was practically making my nose do handstands. Why did girls smell so good?

"767, 768, 769." Kairi said as she stood in front of the door marked 769, "here we are!"

"Finally." Riku said under his breath.

Kairi pulled out a pinkish key from her pocket and slipped it into the lock. Before she could make another move, the door swung open and there stood a blonde haired girl wearing a white sundress with black leggings, flats and about a thousand bracelets on her arms. Kairi stared at the girl for a few seconds before bursting out into screams. In my head, I guessed that this could probably be the Namine that Kairi was talking about... but holy hell... I never expected her to look_ this_ hot.

"NAMINE! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Kairi squealed, bursting our eardrums.

"KAIRI! You look so different! Oh my god, how long has it been?!" Namine said as she held both of Kairi's hands. The two both exchanged a long hug before Kairi broke free and turned around to us.

"OH! You have to meet my friends!" Kairi said as she turned to face us, "This is Sora, I'm sure you remember him!"

"Nice to see you again, Namine." Sora said with a smile.

"This is Riku," Kairi said pointing to Riku, "and this is Roxas," Kairi she finally pointed to me and turned back around.

"Hey." Was all that could come out of my mouth at the moment as I stared into her bright blue eyes.

But apparently I'm not as good looking as Riku because she and him were staring at each other.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Riku asked.

"Yeah…You look so familiar…" Namine said before getting pulled into the room by Kairi.

"Eeeeh!" Kairi screamed, not realizing that Riku was sparking up a conversation of some sort. "we have so much to catch up on!"

The door closed shut on our faces.

"I guess we've been ditched?" Sora said as he turned to look at Riku and I. I know that I was definitely not paying attention to Sora, but apparently Riku was doing the same. "Ok…apparently I'm just here by myself…you know, talking to myself is very cool, yeah?"

Riku snapped out of his thinking and turned to Sora. He brushed his hair out of his eyes then scratched the back of his head. "Man, she looked so familiar…"

"Maybe you saw her when I met her?" Sora suggested.

"Where did _you_ meet her anyways?" Riku asked.

"Well, as you know, Kairi used to live in Radiant Garden so I guess they've been best friends ever since so they used to visit each other. I remember Kairi mentioning she had a friend over so I ditched you on the paopu tree where we used to hang out," Sora said as he scratched his head, "to go hang out with Kairi."

"THANKS!" Riku said as he tackled Sora to the ground. The two started to play fight before I finally came back to Earth.

"She was so hot! Damn it, Riku! If you didn't recognize her and spark up that conversation I would have so hit on her!" I said to Riku.

Riku and Sora stopped fighting and stared up at me weirdly. Uh-oh. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"So Roxy-Woxy is in a 'love at first sight' moment?!" Sora said as he jumped up and pinched my cheeks. I slapped them away and glared at him.

Riku jumped up as well and squished my cheeks together to making me look like a fish, "Awww, Woxas thinks wittle Namine is hotttt…"

I slapped away Riku's hands too and glared at them, "I'm a_ straight_ guy, it's in my blood to check girls out. Kill me now for saying she's hot!"

Sora and Riku shared another smile.

"Ok, prepare for your death!" Riku practically pounced on me, followed by Sora.

We started to punch each other on the ground as our laughter echoed in the hallways. Soon, I noticed another person's presence beside us. At that moment that I noticed the presence, I was underneath both fatasses, Riku and Sora.

"Uhm…Excuse me…?" It was obviously a girl from the sound of her voice. Or it could've been a boy who has yet to hit puberty... After that, I heard a loud _thud_. I'm guessing she dropped her bags on the ground or something?

Sora and Riku immediately jumped off of me as I lay there with my face on the rough carpet. It was nice to feel the rest of my body again...

"Sorry Miss…" I heard Riku say.

Someone bonked me in the head and I looked up to Sora holding his hand out for me. I grabbed it while rubbing my head.

"Holy shit, you guys fight like there's no tomor-"

"ROXAS!"

This said girl immediately hugged me. Just from smelling the flowery aroma, I knew that this had to be Xion.

"Xion!" I yelled and hugged my best friend back. She pulled away with a big smile on her face. Her jet black hair was still in a muffled boy cut and her dull blue eyes seemed to actually be vibrant for once. She was still the same height that I left her off with, about a head shorter than me.

"I never knew you would come back so early!" she smiled gleefully then tugged at her sweater sleeve.

"These idiots are transferring to our school." I pointed a thumb at the two beside me. "I came because of them."

Xion turned to Sora, "I'm guessing you're the one related to Roxas?"

"Yup! That's right. I'm Sora," Sora said as he held a hand out to Xion. "Nice to meet 'cha!"

"And I'm Riku, Sora's best friend." Riku said also holding out his hand as he looked down at her.

"So you guys moved all the way from Destiny Islands?" Xion asked. I guess she really pays attention to me when I speak!

"Yup." they both responded.

"Roxas!" Xion slapped my arm, "you should've taken me with you!" she whined playfully. "I really want to go there one day!"

"Don't worry, there's always next time!" I grinned at her.

"Have you all seen Axel yet?" Xion asked.

Riku scoffed and Sora nodded, "yup we've seen him."

"That's great! Anyways, I've got to put my bags in my dorm, are you guys just 'hanging out' in the girls dorm rooms?" Xion said as she started to walk towards the door opposite of Kairi's room.

"Oh, my girlfriend is here too and she's in her dorm catching up with an old friend who has also transfered here." Sora said as Xion unlocked the door.

She turned around and faced us, "finally some more girl friends!" she breathed with relief and tossed her bags into the room.

"You just throw your bags into your dorm, huh? Nice." Riku said with a smile as Xion turned around and giggled.

"Lets just say I'm not the most organized girl ever!" she grinned.

Suddenly the door to Kairi's dorm opened up and Kairi and Namine jumped out.

"Oh, you guys are still here?" Kairi asked.

"Oh Kairi, don't be rude. They wanted to be nice and wait." Namine said as she looked around the group and noticed Xion who wasn't there before.

Kairi also noticed Xion, "well hello there, are you the famous Xion?"

Xion turned to me and I just grinned at her. Did she really think I could leave Twilight Town and _not_ talk about my two wonderful best friends?! "Yes, that's me!"

"Well, I'm Kairi and this is my best friend Namine!" Kairi said as Namine waved. She then turned to Namine, "Namine! This is wonderful!" she then turned to Xion, "We _so_ need to have girl talk because we barely know you!"

Namine giggled as Kairi pulled the two girls into her dorm room and closed the door once again. The three of us boys who were rejected by these girls all sweat dropped.

"I never knew Kairi was such a girly-girl." I looked over at them.

"Yeah, that's Kairi for you." Sora said.

"Well, since they're having 'girl talk' we should probably ditch them and look around the school some more." Riku suggested.

"Well, boys, my name is Roxas," I said in the most fake tour guide voice ever, "and I am going to be your tour guide today!" I ran in front of the two of them and started to skip like a jolly old fellow through the hallways.

"Whatta tool." Riku said loud enough for me to hear. Sora laughed.

"I guess there's some rude things being said, I don't think I want to be your tour guide anymore." I turned around and yelled to the two.

That's when something hit me. No, not something mentally, something physically. I whirled back around and noticed a girl in front of me.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" The green eyed girl stared at me and I instantly recognized her. Olette, an old friend of mine. "Roxas! My, you've grown!"

"Olette?! Man I'm just bumping into everyone today!" I said as Sora and Riku walked over.

"Nice to see you again, Roxas, now, I'm in a hurry so…catch you later?" Olette said as she sped down the hall without having me give an answer.

"Holy." Riku sighed and slapped a hand onto my shoulder. Damn, these guys really knew how to hit hard... "School hasn't even begun yet and I've already seen three of the hottest girls ever. Namine, Xion and now that girl!"

I grinned as Riku's hormones flared. "I told you this was going to be the best year ever." I winked.

* * *

Aha. Man this has had so many hits, yet no reviews! Sorry if the two chapters so far sucked but I can't make it better unless you guys give me some constructive criticism D: So… REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW :) (L)


	3. Beginning

**Chapter 3: Beginning**

**__(Roxas)__**

I sat on the sofa of my dorm room, legs up on the coffee table, tapping impatiently on the arms of the sofa. I was waiting for a whole bunch of friends to come over so we could all hang out on our last day of summer vacation. Actually, it was the last _night _of summer vacation. In the daytime we all decided to wander around downtown Twilight Town. It was me, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine and Demyx. These past few days I've introduced Sora, Riku and Kairi to almost all of my Twilight Town friends. I was so happy when they got along with almost all of them! Even though I still felt some weird tension between Axel and Riku, I've decided to shrug it off. One thing I couldn't shrug off though was the fact that Axel and Xion seem so secretive and they don't seem to include me in on their hangouts. Did something happen while I was gone? My thoughts were interrupted by a loud slam of the door.

"Aaaay, I brought some mad chips!" Demyx yelled as he walked into the dorm room. Demyx was about an inch shorter than Axel. He had this funky blonde mullet hairstyle going on. He was usually the dumb jokester our of our group. Like seriously, can chips _really _be mad?

"Hi to you too, Demyx." I said as I got up and grabbed the sitar out of his hands, it was the easiest way to tease him. Demyx loved his sitar almost as much as he loved girls. Lets just say that Demyx really,_ really_ liked girls. A lady's man, I s'pose.

"Hey! Don't be stealin' my sitar, you know how much I love it!" Demyx said while grabbing it from my hand and taking a seat on the lower bunk bed/

"You didn't bring anyone with you?" I asked over my shoulder as I checked outside the door. No sign of anyone in the halls.

"Nope, where's Axel, man? He's so out of it these past few weeks."

"I've been wondering the same thing." I muttered quietly and walked out the door to the dorm room beside me. I knocked furiously on the door.

"Who's thereeeee?" Sora called from inside in a creepy rapist voice.

"Just open it up, Sora!" I said as I rattled the doorknob and the door burst open. Sora was sitting on a bean bag chair while holding his cell phone up to his ear.

"Roxas just came into my room and now he's staring me down, I'll be in his dorm, see you soon!" Sora said as he flipped down his phone. He was obviously talking to Kairi.

"Where's Riku?" I asked after looking around the room.

"Bathroom?" Sora replied and jumped up.

We both walked into my dorm room and Demyx was still in the same spot, strumming his sitar.

"Hey Demyx!" Sora said as he walked up to him.

"'sup, bro?" Demyx put his sitar down and stood up. Apparently he didn't remember he was on a bunk bed because he hit his head on the top bunk. "Ouch!"

Sora and I both laughed and another laughter was heard from the door. We both turned around and Xion and Namine were both giggling as they walked into the room and sat down on the sofa.

"Hello, you guys." They both said.

Sora walked over to the sofa and sat next to Xion, "where were you this morning, Xion?! We went all the way downtown! It was so cool to see Twilight Town in the morning!"

"Oh…I was…with Axel…" Xion said as she fiddled with her thumbs.

I took the hint that she didn't want to talk about it anymore and my suspicion grew. Sora patted Xion on the knee and winked, "so you like older men, huh?"

Xion slapped Sora's hand away and crossed her arms, "Axel and I are _just_ friends, nothing else."

"Oh I'm kidding, Xion!" Sora said as Riku walked in the door.

"Hey guys." Riku said with his silver hair dripping wet, "I err…just got out of the shower, excuse me."

Riku took a seat on the bed where Demyx was sitting down and strumming his guitar again. I walked over to the sofa and sat up on the arm.

"Riku, you're so polite." Namine said as she covered her mouth and giggled.

"Haha, would you like to see me act more like Sora the dunce over here?" Riku pointed a thumb to Sora. Sora glared at Riku then shot up from his seat and tackled Riku down to the ground.

"I swear you guys are gay together." I said as I made the two girls giggle some more. Score!

Riku and Sora stopped and sat up on the ground. Riku punched Sora in the arm, "naah, it's just that Sora thinks that if he keeps losing to me every time he'll _somehow_ get stronger and stronger."

Sora punched Riku back. "Just because you're a year older than me, doesn't mean you're stronger!"

"Cough, cough." Demyx said with a grin on his face. He then went back to strumming his sitar.

"Aw, Riku, your hair got me all wet!" Sora groaned after a while. Did it really take Sora_ that _long to realize he was wet?

I laughed then from the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow at the door. Sora's familiar red-headed girlfriend put a finger up to her mouth and tip-toed over to Sora. She put her hands over his eyes, "guess who!" she said in a manly voice.

Sora smiled then put his own hands over Kairi's hands, "Kairi I'm not stupid!" he said as he removed her hands.

"Are you sure about that?" Riku asked.

Sora rolled his eyes "HA. HA. Very funny." he said sarcastically.

**__(!)__**

The furniture was all pushed out as far as it could go and everyone sat in a circle. Everyone meaning, me, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Demyx and Axel. We were all just talking, chilling really. We would all laugh at each others jokes, but there was something about this group that gave off that weird feeling. I guess I was just in a bad mood? Maybe I'm PMSing…but guys can't do that…maybe I'm a girl! Maybe I'm both genders! Actually…maybe… maybe I'm just really messed up… I stopped zoning out because of the nudging on my arm.

"Roxas…it's your turn…" Xion said as she nudged my arm again.

"Oh…what?" I said, clearly showing that I was obviously way too spaced out to even be in this conversation.

"Dude, you're so out of it." Demyx said from beside Xion.

"Uhh…yeah…sorry…" I muttered.

"Are you just going to pass?" Pence asked from across the room.

"Oh right." I replied. We were playing truth or dare. How could I forget when I'm sitting in the middle of a game?

"Ok Roxas, truth or dare?" Xion asked.

I thought about that question in my head for a few seconds. I looked around the room, particularly at everyone who picked dare. They all got dared to do something really nasty or kiss someone else. Did I really want to do one of those? Well, obviously, but…

"Roxas…you're spacing out again…" Axel said from my other side.

"Sorry." I muttered once again, "ehh, truth." I finally decided.

"Aww, you're so boring." Xion said as she rested her head in her palm and tapped her chin, "I already know everything about you, Roxas. You made this no fun at all!"

"I didn't really want to do some stupid dare anyways." I shrugged.

Xion looked around the circle, no one really knowing what to ask. Xion then laid eyes on Axel, even though I was just looking through the corner of my eyes, I knew there was something wrong with that stare they gave each other.

"Roxas, if I were to pull out some weed, would you smoke it?" Xion asked. I literally just stared her down after that question and into her innocent blue eyes. What the hell was she thinking?!

"I thought you said you knew me." I squinted my eyes, trying to read her blank expression, "I obviously wouldn't…"

"Kay, NEXT!" Xion yelled as I caught her glance at Axel.

That wasn't weird at all…

**__(!)__**

I rolled around in my bed, not really knowing what to think. It was only 9pm and Axel was already sound asleep on the top bunk. I would seriously like to know why's he acting so weird lately. The hang out today _did _have it's upsides but it was just too weird for my liking. I was happy that everyone was getting along though, other than Axel and Riku. I rolled around once more. It's been an hour since the guys dorm room monitor made sure there were no girls in the rooms. I let out a yawn then closed my eyes.

It was pretty obvious that I was not sleepy at all because when I turned in my bed and looked at the digital clock it read: 9:03. Wow, I slept for _three_ minutes. I sighed, tomorrow was going to be the first day of school. Was this year going to be exciting like last year? Hopefully it would be. Last year was my first year of high school and it was so much more different than elementary school. Not only was I going to high school, but I was also going to a_ boarding_ school.

Since I did have eyes and ears of high school (Axel), I knew what TTBS was like before even taking a step in there. It was different, lets just say that. There were multiple amounts of whores, druggies and drinkers. High school was crazy, but it's apparently the best four years of your life. Well, the second best year of my life was about to start tomorrow. Lets hope for a good one.

**__(!)__**

I adjusted my tie while staring at my sleepy face in the mirror. I looked down at my tie to make sure it was on right. Olive green and piss yellow were the worst school colours ever, just saying.. I stretched my arms up then looked over my shoulder at Axel who was still sleeping on his bed. I rolled my eyes and picked up a bicycle horn from the table (what exactly is a bicycle horn doing on the table anyways?). I stood up on my bed and brought the horn next to his ear and squeezed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I DON'T HAVE IT! ROXAS DOES." Axel yelled as he almost flipped out of his bed.

I rolled on the ground laughing so hard that tears were falling from my eyes, "Go-go-good morning to you too!" I managed to say through my laughter.

"The fuck did you do that for?!" Axel yelled as he scratched his fire head and jumped off his bed.

"Pretty sure we're supposed to have a school meeting in the theatre in about half an hour." I said as the door burst open and Sora ran in holding an umbrella.

"What the hell was that noise?!" Sora yelled, looking around and realizing that nothing was wrong.

It was now time for me and Axel to laugh together about Sora's confusion.

"Excuse me for caring!" He said, throwing the umbrella onto the sofa, "when are you guys leaving for the meeting or whatever the hell it's called?"

"Let's leave right now, Axel's obviously going to be late if he's moving at that rate." I said as I pushed Sora out the door and waved to Axel, "27 minutes to be exact, hurry up!"

Sora walked to his room and pulled Riku out, "your hair is fine, stop being such a girl."

"Hey, my hair likes to be cared unlike that porcupine on your head!" Riku barked back.

I laughed as the three of us walked towards the theatre.

**__(!)__**

The fat old principal walked onto the stage and up to the podium. He tapped the microphone then started his speech. "Attention students, welcome to our yearly assembly. Twilight Town Boarding School has been a miraculous grade 9-12 school for the past…"

Xion, who was sitting beside me, started to mock Mr. Principal's (both of us had no idea what his real name was. Mr. Principal himself even addresses himself with that name. I guess it just stuck to him like glue) every words. He used the same speech all the time to begin every single assembly, I think someone needed to tell him it was getting old.

"This is so boring…" I sighed, lifting my feet off the ground and resting them on the seat in front of me. Axel was sitting in that spot and he turned around and knocked my feet off the seat.

"Don't put your dirty feet on my seat." He whispered.

"Students need to make sure that the opposite sex is out of their dorm rooms by 8pm sharp, there are bigger punishments this year because of last years incidents. And no, no names will be mentioned." Mr. Principal continued.

Sora nudged my left arm and I turned to him, "yeah?"

"What happened last year?" Sora asked curiously.

"Oh, all the whores in this school decided they would disobey the rules and have 'sex night'. I wouldn't be surprised if you could spot them out right now. And so, someone snitched on them and they got in deep shit." I said as I looked around the room and spotted about 7 pregnant girls.

Sora must've spotted them too because his eyes widened at the number of them, "holy, did someone not remember to wear condoms or something?!"

"I guess they were too high." I replied with a matter-of-fact tone.

Kairi looked over Sora from the other side of him then looked at me, "you've got to show us who the whores are, I'm _so_ not going to be friends with them."

"Well they could be nice whores, right?" Sora said as Kairi slapped him in the leg.

I decided to ignore their flirting and pay attention to the principal again. "Yes we live in a city where there are all four season and all kinds of weather, so there will be snow. I just want to make it clear that _no _snowballs are going to be thrown-"

Someone tapped me on my back and I turned around to face a silver haired Riku, "Yeah?"

"When do you Twilight Towners get snow? I've never seen it before…" Riku asked.

My eyes widened, "you haven't seen snow before?!" I practically yelled. Sora and Xion looked over and decided to join the conversation.

"Destiny Islands has only one season, hot season." Sora answered with a grin.

Riku rolled his eyes and Xion giggled. Xion then turned her body so that she was facing us, "when the snow comes, we're definitely going to have a snow ball fight, go tobogganing, drink hot chocolate, make igloos, you know, all the winter stuff!"

I smiled at Xion, "winter is such a fun season."

"Other than the fact that the snow can be freezing cold." Xion added.

"Man, I can't wait for snow, I've always wanted to make a snowball." Sora said, turning around in his seat.

"Hey, it's fall right now, I guess it's just one more season, right?" Riku asked as Xion nodded and we went back to watching the principal.

"Most importantly and also one of this schools favourite rules, you may leave school grounds if your parents gave you permission on the registration forms. All the same rules as last year, you may leave at any time you want, but you must be in the school during the hours 8pm-4am."

"We can leave school grounds? That's awesome!" Sora said as he pumped a fist into the air.

I nodded and looked back at the stage, "Lastly, your schedules were distributed in your packages. If you have any problems, visit the office. We are all hoping to have a wonderful, splendid new year at Twilight Town Boarding School, you guys may be dismissed."

I jumped out of my seat and started to stretch, the theatre started to get noisy because of the student body all talking at the top of their lungs, mostly discussing what they think this year will be like. We all walked out of the theatre and right outside the theatre was a huge fountain with the principals statue in the middle. I took a seat on the fountain and looked up at Riku, Sora, Namine, Kairi, Axel and Xion.

"So, what do you guys have as your homeroom?" I asked.

"I've got math." Sora said.

"I've got math too, but it's grade 11 math." Riku said.

"I have art right now." Namine quietly said.

"Hey, I have art too!" I said as I turned to Namine, "guess we could walk to class together."

"Oh, me too! I've got art right now." Xion said.

"I have a spare right now." Axel said as he started to walk away, "time for some more nappy time."

We all waved off and Kairi looked in her purse for the slip of paper with her homeroom on it, "I have…" she said as she used her finger to trace the word on her paper, "English."

"The English classrooms are near the math hallway. I guess you guys could all walk together." I said as the three of them nodded and walked off in one direction, "art class is in the other building, oh and we all have third lunch, right?" Everyone nodded and we went our different ways.

The three of us started to walk towards the arts building. Xion sighed and pulled out her cell phone from her pocket, "I hate wearing these ugly skirts. I'm so going to buy pants from the school store."

"I think the clothes here are simply adorable!" Namine said from one side of me. She smoothed out the kinks in her green and yellow checkerboard skirt.

Xion, on the other side, looked up from her phone, "I guess I'm not girly enough to wear skirts."

"You're such a tomboy, Xion!" I teased.

"Oh shut up Roxas! You just wait until art class starts, I'm going to make fun of you so bad!" Xion said as she stuck her tongue out.

"It's not _my_ fault my art skills are so bad!" I replied as I opened the door to the art building.

"Nice excuse." Xion said, going back to her phone.

"I love art so much. It's my favourite subject." Namine said, switching her shoulder bag from one arm to the other.

I turned to Namine, "really? Art's my worst subject, I can barely draw a straight line properly."

"I pretty much draw things all the time, I'll help you if you'll like." Namine said with pink cheeks.

Me being me, took the offer, "that'll be great! Now I'll actually pass art!" I smiled a toothy grin.

We turned a few corners and walked by a few art classes before standing in front of the Art Room 3. I checked with Xion and Namine to make sure that they were in this class and they both were. We walked in and the teacher smiled and handed our schedules out. Xion, Namine and I took a seat at the big art table near the chalkboard. I looked around the class and saw many familiar faces. I didn't talk to much of the people in the class but I did see Seifer at the other end of the classroom.

Seifer and I have never gotten along, I'm probably 100% sure we were enemies the moment we laid eyes on each other. Seifer was the big bad dick of the school. I don't know _why_ every girl falls for him, but they do and then they end up getting treated like shit. Actually, that's just Seifer, he treats_ everyone_ like shit. It's probably all those drugs he's doing, messing with his head and also bringing Hayner's head into this too. Hayner used to be best friends with Olette and Pence and him and I used to be pretty good friends as well, that was before we came to Twilight Town Boarding School. For some reason, even though Hayner used to hate Seifer with all his guts in middle school, he decided to give their friendship a try and I guess Seifer took Hayner down the road to DruggyVille because they're both known as two of the biggest baddies at this school.

I stopped spacing out and turned to my left, Xion was sitting next to me, quickly texting under the desk. Once she realized I was looking she quickly slid her phone down and put it in her pocket. I gave her a weird look and turned to my right. Namine had her sketchbook out along with all her writing utensils. She was drawing a picture that looked something like the front of the school. Namine noticed me watching her draw and I smiled at her, making her turn a pinkish colour again.

"It's really creepy, with you just watching me like that." Namine giggled, putting her pencils down.

Oh. Didn't see that coming. "Oh! Sorry! I'll look away if you'll like." Can you say embarrassing?!

She giggled again, "No, it's not you, it's just that it makes me nervous when someone's watching me, like they'll critique my drawing or something…" Namine fiddled with her pencil.

"Wow, you hardly drew anything and I already think it's amazing. Plus, I'm the worst at art, as you know, I probably won't be critiquing anyone's artwork!"

"Haha. By the time this semester is over, you'll be an excellent artist, Roxas!" Namine said with a smile. She then started to play with the pages of her sketchbook.

"Mind if I take a look?" I asked, pointing to the sketchbook.

"Oh…" Namine said, shoving it over the desk so it was in front of me, "go ahead."

I flipped through the book and there was about a thousand pages with random art work. Some pages were really detailed beautiful pieces and some pages were just filled with random doodles. "These are so awesome! Man you're pro."

"Well, when I lived in Radiant Garden I didn't get really close with a lot of people there other than Kairi which was, how many years ago? So I had a lot of time on my hands and I used to really love drawing." Namine said as she took the book back and laid it on her desk.

"Oh, well you might need to think about spending less time on that sketchbook because it's time to have fun at TTBS!" I said encouragingly.

"Haha, I know for sure this will be a year I won't forget!"

"Students, I'm going to go through the attendance." The teacher called out.

I turned away from Namine and looked straight up. Guess what was right in front of me? Seifer. He was looking this way, but he wasn't even looking at me. He made funny motions with his hands which made me look over at Xion, who was mimicking his moves. I raised an eyebrow at her,

"What are you doing?"

Xion jumped at the sound of my voice and looked down at her lap. She started to fiddle with her thumbs, something she was doing a lot of, "oh, sorry if it was bothering you."

I really needed to stop with these slow sentences and get straight to the point, "I thought you didn't like Seifer?"

Xion's eyes didn't meet mine, she just kept staring at her thumbs, "oh, when you were gone, we started to talk a bit…"

"Oh." was all I managed to say. Now I was really curious about what happened while I was gone. I really needed some alone time with Xion and Axel. Maybe we could go up to the clock tower like we always did, something I haven't done for weeks. And with the coming of Sora and company, I didn't really want to take everyone up there because it was an Axel, Xion, Roxas thing. They could have the sea-salt ice cream though, I couldn't care less.

**__(!)__**

I looked over at the table where everyone was sitting and eating their food in the cafeteria. I walked out of the buying section in the caf and Pence, who was with me, saw that there was only room for one more person on the table's bench. We both grinned at each other and dashed towards the table. I managed to get the seat first, mind that Pence is a little bigger and a lot slower.

"Ha!" I yelled, putting my tray down and pointing to a spare chair over at the other end of the caf, "go get that chair and bring it over here."

Pence sighed, put his tray down and walked over to the chair. I looked down the table and Olette was sitting beside me along with Kairi, Namine and Riku. On the other side of the table sat Sora, Xion, Demyx and some other kid, probably Demyx's friend since he was playing with his sitar. Pence brought up his chair and took a seat.

"How's everyone's first day so far?" I asked, taking a big bite out of my burger.

Sora laughed, "that burger's not going anywhere, Roxas, no need to take such huge bites."

"Sora, aren't you two cousins?! Don't you know his appetite?" Xion added with a laugh.

"Hey, you're the one to talk, Sora! You eat way more than me." I grinned.

"Shh, I'm a big boy, I need my food!" Sora replied.

"Psh." I heard from the other end of the table. My guess was that it was Riku. Olette turned around in her spot and faced us.

"Roxas I can't believe you never introduced me to your friends earlier, Kairi and Namine are the sweetest things ever!" she said.

"Aww, that's so nice Olette!" Kairi said from the other side of Olette. Before I could say anything back she turned around and started talking to the other side of the table again.

I took a sip of my pop then nudged Pence. He looked up from his food, "yeah?"

"Who's the guy next to Demyx?" I whispered.

Pence looked over at him and shrugged, "beats me, he doesn't look familiar at all."

Olette, Kairi and Namine all got up from their seat, "we're off to the washrooms." Kairi said as she picked up her tray of garbage. "Xion, want to join?"

"I was just going to go to find this other friend right now…" Xion said as she put a fake smile on. Yes, I _would_ know what her fake smiles looked like, I'm her best friend after all.

"Are you guys gunna get lost or something? Why are _all_ of you going at the same time?" Demyx asked.

"Haha, you know what? Maybe we might get lost!" Namine smiled as the three of them walked away.

I slid over to Riku and Pence joined us on the bench. Xion got out of her seat, "I'll be back soon." she said quickly then scurried off.

"Hey, it's all guy time now1" Pence said as he threw his chocolate milk carton into a nearby garbage, "SCOOORE!"

"Oh, when's football season start? I'm so trying out!" Sora said.

Pence slapped the table, "I heard one week from today is the try-outs! We should all go."

"Naah, I don't do sports." Riku stated.

"Me neither, I'm a music kinda guy." Demyx said as a couple of girls walked over to our table.

Whores. There was 2 of them and they stood over at the end with Demyx's friend and Riku. They 'cutely' put their hands behind their back and started to twirl a bit.

"Hey…" the long brown haired one said. She batted her hazel eyes, obviously trying to start up a flirt fest.

"Hey, wasap?" Demyx said as he grinned and nodded his head towards his friend.

The girls giggled, "we're just wondering if you guys would like to go to the Welcome Back party this Saturday. We'll make sure that we won't get caught, don't worry about it." The shoulder length blonde haired one said with a wink of her green eyes. "All drinks are covered."

"We'll be there!" Sora said enthusiastically as the girls giggled again and walked off.

Demyx wiped the grin off his face, "so you guys going?"

"Yeah! Why not? Might be a fun way to get to meet everyone." Sora said.

"I don't even like parties." Riku rolled his eyes and I nodded in agreement.

"I don't think I'm going to go either, too much drinking." I stated.

"Aw Roxas, you shouldn't not drink, at least do what I do and drink every other occasion!" Pence said.

"Sora over here should take that advice." Riku said with a serious tone. I wonder why... Sora just looked away quietly.

"We don't even have information about the party!" I said, trying to get them to reconsider, I did not like parties at all. Call me a goody-two-shoes, I couldn't care less. I just didn't like what happened at them.

"We've got to get the girls to come too, ya know." Pence said.

I sighed, not really wanting to be in this conversation I turned to Riku, "we should do something instead of go to that stupid party."

Riku looked over at me and nodded, "that'd be awesome. I'd take anything as an excuse to not go to that party."

I nodded and looked up at the clock. 10 minutes until next class, time to get ready for some more school work...

* * *

Thank you to my fantastical reviewers :)(L). as you can tell from the story already, there are a lot of obvious problems that this group will fall into. But you'll just have to wait and see what other drama awaits :o.

More reviews please and thank you :D


	4. Party Hard

**Chapter 4: Party hard**

**__(Kairi)__**

"Ooh, I can't wait for the party tonight!" I said as I went through my drawers looking for something to wear. Namine was looking in the mirror, trying on some dresses.

"I don't want to wear a princess-y like dress, that's too formal." Namine smoothed out the dress that she held in front of her.

"Maybe a cocktail dress would work?" I said, not turning around from my drawer. I rummaged through it a bit more and finally came across the hot pink over-the-shoulder top that I wanted. I twirled around and walked over to the full length mirror. I brought the top up to my body, "do you think this would work?"

Namine looked up at me from her pile of clothes on the ground, "that's so cute! Where'd you get it?"

"Not sure, but I've had it forever and I've never worn it before. This is definitely the perfect occasion." I looked at myself in the mirror some more.

"Are you planning on drinking tonight?" Namine asked out of the blue.

Hmm. I never was quite a fan of drinking. I didn't find much point in it either, I could always have fun while being sober, right? "I don't drink."

Namine picked out a dress from her pile and stood up to look it over, "same here! We really haven't changed a bit!"

I giggled and checked out the dress Namine was holding up, "that dress has a super short hemline."

"Yeah, I've had this for a few years now." Namine said while throwing it back on the pile, "don't want to look like a complete slut, now do I?"

I nodded and tossed my shirt onto my bed. I then sat on the bed and the same thought kept popping into my head…will Sora get wasted like the last big party we were at? "Nami…"

Namine stopped looking through her pile of clothes and turned towards me, "mhm?"

"Sora said he'll be drinking at this party, but he won't drink as much as he usually does…" I spat out, knowing she wouldn't understand yet because I haven't told her what happened in the past.

Namine raised an eyebrow, "is he usually a heavy drinker?"

I nodded my head and sighed, "Well, at the end of our grade nine year, we had this huge party on Destiny Islands. Sora just started drinking last year but at that party he got totally wasted and acted like a complete freak. He's just so different than he normally is when he's wasted…" I started to play with some loose strings on my PJ pants.

"Oh." Namine said. I looked over at her and she stared into my eyes for a minute before giving me an I-know-there's-more-to-that-story look.

I breathed a huge breath in, "then he dragged me into a bedroom and he told me he wanted to lose his virginity to me, I wasn't ready so I declined him and he ran out of the bedroom. I walked out and there he was trying to get some other really creepy drunk girl to have sex with him." I quickly said. I looked up at Namine and her eyes were the size of a CD.

"Let me guess what happened next, you guys had a big fight?" Namine said as she sat up on her bed.

"Mhm. It lasted only a few days though, he said he was sorry and he didn't mean it and stuff. I know he didn't mean it, but it just bothers me to think that it might happen again. Also the fact that if I didn't catch him, he probably would've went all the way with that girl…"

"Oh Kairi, don't worry about it." Namine said as she walked over to me and hugged me. She then looked at me, "I'll make sure that he won't do that, I'll keep an eye out for him."

I nodded again, not meeting her eyes, "hopefully there will be enough sober people there so we won't have to look like 'geeks' because we won't be drinking."

Namine smiled and took my hands, "don't worry, we'll have lots of fun tonight, now help me pick something out!"

**__(Riku)__**

"I still don't understand how they'll get the dorm advisors distracted." Sora said.

Roxas, Sora and I were sitting in mine and Sora's dorm room. We were talking about the party that was going to be going on tonight. Roxas and I weren't even going, so I wasn't too sure why we were even talking about it.

"The parties always happen in the girls' dorm because their advisors are the biggest sluts around. The 'popular' kids pick out a few guys from their group and they end up spending their night with the advisors instead of being at the party." Roxas explained.

I shook my head, people these days really had no respect for their selves or one another. What has the world come to? "I guess this school's pretty sneaky. How exactly are they getting the alcohol?"

"Well, they always have different ways of getting it, I guess The Whores somehow find a way." Roxas shrugged.

Back at Destiny Islands there were a lot of parties. And since there were no boarding schools we didn't have to worry about anyone catching us other than our parents. Well, the grade 11s and 12s mostly had to worry because only a few people from the younger grades actually drank. Sora included in that. I did have to admit I drank when I felt like it, but not to an extent to where I would end up getting AIDS by the end of the night.

Sora's phone started to ring and he quickly picked it up, "Hey. Yeah, I'll make sure I won't. Mhm, don't worry about it," Roxas looked over at me and mouthed 'who's he talking to'. 'Kairi', I mouthed back. "You guys are getting ready at this time? There's like a whole hour left…alright…love you too, bye."

Sora flipped down his phone, stood up, then shoved it into his pocket. "Kairi wants me to see her outfit."

Roxas smirked, "someone's whipped."

Sora walked towards the door and slapped Roxas' head on the way there, "Don't even start." He closed the door and I turned to Roxas.

"So! What do you usually do when you aren't at parties?" I asked.

Roxas rested his chin in the palm of his hand, "I'd usually be hanging out with Xion and Axel. This whole week they've been really MIA though. Some best friends they are."

I wasn't to into the idea of hanging out with Axel for a whole night. There was something about him that just set me off, like he was a bomb waiting to explode. Xion on the other hand seemed to be ok, I never really talked to her other than when I saw her in the hallways.

"Doesn't Axel share a room with you? How come you haven't asked him?" I said, trying my hardest to sound like I wanted him there.

Roxas shrugged then pulled out his phone from his pocket, "Dunno, he's always just leaving the second that I wake up and he's always coming back when I'm asleep. I guess I could call Xion and see what's up."

I nodded as Roxas dialled her number then put the phone on speaker. He tossed the phone up in the air until she finally picked up.

"Hello…" a shaky, cracky voice said on the other line.

Roxas made a confused face, "Xion?"

"…Oh, hi Roxas…" Xion answered, her voice starting to sound more normal.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah…I was just…watching something sad…on the internet…" Xion said. From the sound of her voice, that was obviously not true.

"Oh, so you're busy tonight? Are you going to the party?" Roxas asked, either not realizing or just ignoring her fib.

"I might drop by just for fun. How about you?" she asked.

"Riku and I are going to be hanging out tonight, I guess we're both not into parties."

"That's nice…well, I'll talk to you later, bye." Xion said, hanging up before Roxas could say anything else.

I put my feet on the coffee table, "that wasn't weird at all?"

Roxas nodded like a dummy, not really listening to what I was saying. After a few minutes he finally snapped back into reality. "So, why don't _you_ go to parties?"

"I do occasionally, I just don't find them fun. That's all." I said. I think that lie was a little bit too obvious, judging by the way Roxas looked at me.

"Is there more?" Roxas said.

I sighed, "Ok, are you ready for story time?"

Roxas sat up straight. "we've got a lot of time on our hands."

"Well, you see…" I tried to think of how to word it in my head. I didn't really succeed in that, "Kairi and I used to date each other."

Roxas raised his eyebrows, "whoa, really? Never would have known that…"

I nodded, "it was a few years ago when we were both young and stupid. I guess it didn't work out at all because she broke up with me for Sora." I shifted in my seat, "I always knew she liked him from the start and vice-versa but I guess she just really wanted to try us out first. So, I've sorta gotten over her and I forgave Sora for taking my ex but whenever I see them together, something just feels so wrong."

Roxas nodded attentively. He didn't really have anything else to say so I continued, "I feel so left out, I'm so much of a third wheel. I guess when we were little and there was just the three of us with no love triangle, it was so much easier."

"So you sorta do have feelings for her, though…" Roxas said.

"Well, no, I…it was a long time ago, I'd think I'd be over her by now, but…" I tried to say but got cut off by Roxas.

"You don't want to think you like her because a friendship could be at stake." Roxas stated. Not even asking a question, but stating the truth.

I scratched my head, "I guess that could be true…"

"Well, the only way to get over a girl, is to find another one!" Roxas smiled.

I snorted with a smile, "I guess you're right. And there are a lot of hot girls out here. I could try…"

"Hmm, you know what? I think we're going to try tonight!" Roxas stood up.

I widened my eyes, "you mean, the party, tonight?"

"Sure, why not? I'd usually be hanging out with Xion and Axel, and they're probably going to be at the party tonight. So why not hang out with them there?"

"Yeah…why not?" I faked a smile. Roxas nodded and walked out the door as he headed towards his room.

I slowly made my way towards my closet. What was with that sudden outburst with Roxas? Was he going through a fight with Xion and Axel? He seemed to be really apart from them ever since school started. When he was visiting Destiny Islands all he would do was talk about them. But they don't seem to act like how he said they did. I knew for a fact that Roxas had some problems, even though I told him mine, he wasn't ready to share his.

**__(Kairi)__**

I awkwardly sat on a sofa in the girls' 'chill room'. I swear the principal must've been drugged or something because the music at this party was blasting, there were students running around everywhere and there were tons of bottles of alcohol laying around. Namine was sitting next to me just as awkwardly, this definitely wasn't our thing. I turned to Namine then noticed she wasn't sitting there awkwardly at all, she was chatting up a conversation with this really drunk guy. He was baby faced cute but there was something that looked wrong with him. He caught me looking at him and he smiled a goofy smile. I politely smiled back then turned around and looked at the crowd. I scanned the room for Sora, no luck.

"Glad that's over with." Namine said from beside me. I turned to face her and realized the boy was gone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Some guy that needed to calm down on the weed. He smelled horrible. Oh, and his name was Hayner."

The name sounded familiar but I shrugged it off, "we're having a bomb aren't we?" I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

Namine giggled, "well, I don't really want to dance in that big group of hoes over there. Remember earlier this morning you were telling me my hemline to that cute dress was short? Get a load of that." Namine pointed to this girl drunkly dancing in the middle of the crowd while holding a red plastic cup.

"Oh, boy." I said with a giggle, "I guess we're just at this party to make fun of everyone?"

"It's not nice at all, but these girls have no respect for themselves, their fault." Namine shrugged.

I laughed again then looked around the room, "where is he?" I said sadly.

"Sora?" Namine asked even though she knew the obvious answer, "he probably drifted off somewhere else…"

I sighed and rested my cheek in my palm. I kept watching everyone in the room when two familiar figures walked in. "Riku! Roxas!" I called with a wave.

Namine looked over to where I was looking, "I thought they weren't coming." she said as a smile crept up onto her face.

"Hey guys!" Roxas and Riku both said.

"You guys actually came?" I asked.

"Yeah…we were…feeling up to it, I guess." Roxas replied, not really meeting my eyes but staring into Namine's. But Namine was far too 'distracted' by a zipper on her dress.

"Where's everyone else?" Riku wondered.

I shrugged then looked around the room again, waiting for Sora to magically appear. "Could you guys do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything." Riku politely said as Roxas shot him a glare.

"Can you guys find Sora for me?" I asked.

Riku's head dropped a bit but Roxas cheerfully nodded, "yeah sure!"

"Kairi, we should go with them! That'll give us something to do." Namine spoke up.

I groaned, "I'm being lazy right now, let me be!"

"Aww, Kairiiii." Namine whined.

"It's ok, we won't be long, we'll find him then bring him straight back!" Roxas sounded unsure yet sure at the same time.

I playfully stuck my tongue out at Namine and she slapped my leg as the two boys walked away.

"So, Namine. I saw how Roxas was looking at you, what's up with that?" I said as Namine tried to hide her cherry red face by looking downwards.

**__(Roxas)__**

Riku and I swiveled our way through hoards of students. Riku nudged my arm and I turned around to look at him point his chin towards the alcohol table. "I need to loosen up a bit…"

I nodded and walked over, from what I knew of Riku, he knew how to contain himself. Riku grabbed someone else's red plastic cup from the table and downed whatever was in it in 5 seconds flat. I widened my eyes and started to walk towards the other rooms as if nothing had happened.

The next room we walked into, the girls' study room, was filled with all the heavy smokers. I caught a glimpse of Seifer and snorted. _Obviously _he would be here. I turned around to Riku and told him we should head towards the roof. He nodded and followed my moves.

Once we were on the roof the chilly fall air caught me off guard. It was so hot downstairs that it felt like a desert, the nice breeze up here felt refreshing. There were tons of smoke stacks and lawn chairs up on the roof with a couple of people making out with one another.

I looked over at Riku, "he's probably not going to be here." I said as I started to descend the stairs.

Riku then placed an arm on my shoulder, "hold on." he said as he pulled me towards the farther parts of the roof where there was a large storage like component. Riku looked around the corner into the back and so did I. What we saw next was not a pretty sight at all.

Sora full on making out with two of the most popular girls from The Whores' group, the ones that had invited us to the party.

My eyes widened and I let out a small gasp. Riku on the other hand, didn't take this sight so well. He charged for Sora and punched him right in the head. Sora fell straight to the ground and the two girls screamed as they buttoned up their matching shirts and ran towards the stairs. Sora dizzily got up and looked at Riku, holding his fists in the air,

"watchu wunt buddaaay?" Sora slurred his words.

"You have a fucking girlfriend! What the fuck are you trying to do?!" Riku yelled. I was too shocked to even move. And from the look on Riku's face, yeah, that could probably kill someone.

Sora saluted Riku, "jus' havin' fun mate!" Sora used an arm to grab onto the storage and steady himself, "you shud be congrashhhilating me!" Sora slurred on some more.

"You're. A. Complete. Dumbass." Riku yelled once more as he punched Sora again. Sora yelped in pain and started to crawl away from us.

I grabbed onto Riku's arm and tried to calm him, "Riku, lets get out of here…Kairi…she's waiting for us…"

"How are you planning on telling her what happened?!" Riku spat out with anger, "she's going to be a wreck! You don't even know what happened to her after the other incident like this one! She went-"

"Riku! Get a hold of yourself. Just…just leave this alone, pretend this didn't happen, we'll worry about this tomorrow or something…" I slowly said, still tugging on his arm.

**__(!)__**

"Where's Riku?" Kairi asked as I stood in front of Kairi and Namine.

"He…he went to his dorm." I said quietly, "I'll be leaving soon as well."

"You guys didn't find Sora?" Namine asked.

"I…we…" I sighed, "No…"

"Oh." Kairi said with a sad tone.

"I'll…go now." I said as I took a step away from them, "one more thing though, you guys haven't seen Xion or Axel here tonight, have you?"

Namine shook her head, "no… Goodnight by the way."

I looked over my shoulder and forced a smile, "bye."

"Oh Nami. Where could he be?" Kairi said as she tried to sink her cheek lower into the palm of her hand.

"Kairi, we should probably just leave, I don't think either of us want to be here." Namine said as she stood up and the two girls walked towards their room.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews :D

C'mon guys! All you have to do is press that review button and type a few letters.

You can even type oeihjeroigjers, I just need to know that people are reading my story D: ,

Review! Please and thank you :)(L)


	5. Bye SoKai

**Chapter 5: Bye SoKai**

**__(Sora)__**

"Mhhhgrr." I groaned as I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in an unfamiliar dorm room that somewhat had a resemblance to my own room. I was so confused right now and on top of that, I had a massive headache. I sat up on the bed I was on and noticed about 10 guys all sprawled across the floor sleeping all over the place. I clutched my head and tried to remember what happened last night…

Kairi, Namine, and I got to the party. I drank some alcohol.

I drank some more alcohol…

Shit.

I did it again.

I face palmed myself, how could I have been so stupid?! I jumped off of the bed and made my way towards the door. As I made my way there, I spotted Demyx lying on the ground along with all the other sleeping guys. I slowly walked towards him then kneeled down. I held him by the shoulders then started to shake him. Hopefully that'll wake him up, I thought.

"Yaaaah, man. That's what she saidddd." Demyx slurred his words without opening his eyes.

I patted Demyx on the cheek, "Demyx! Wake up." I whispered.

Demyx groaned then opened up his eyes, "yo spike head. What's happenin'?!" Demyx asked as he held his head.

"I don't know, I was about to ask you!" I whispered back to him. I looked around the room to make sure no one woke up because of us. We were good.

Demyx sat up and looked around, "Aw man, how wasted did I get?!"

"What?" I asked, "Demyx, how did we get here?!"

"Dude, this is the room where they throw all the wasted guys who have been knocked out in parts of the girls' dorms. The big man comes and looks around if he's suspicious and if he finds you after hours in the girls' dorms he will chop your head off! So they just throw you into a spare dorm for the night." Demyx explained.

Shit… "I can't even remember what happened last night." I said glumly.

Demyx put a hand on my shoulder, "you have a girlfriend, lets just hope you didn't get into too much." Demyx then fell to the ground and was fast asleep in no time. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

I looked at the outside of the door to see what room I was in. 630. I sighed and slowly dragged my body towards my dorm room. I couldn't ask Roxas or Riku what I did last night because they weren't even there, so I guess I'll just have to wait for Kairi or someone else to explain a lot to me. I groaned from my headache and fell against the wall in front of room 640. I walked far, I thought sarcastically.

**__(!)__**

"Sora!" Kairi's melodic voice called my name and I was pushed up against the wall.

I opened up my eyes and realized that I must've fallen asleep when I fell. Kairi hugged me and I hugged her back. Namine was standing up in front of me with a serious look on her face. Kairi pulled away quickly and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Sora, I texted you about 100 times, called you about 30 times and left about 17 messages on your answering machine! Where have you been and what have you been doing?! I told you not to drink, Sora, you smell like you just bathed in alcohol…" Kairi said as Namine patted her on the back.

"Kairi, let's all go to a room or something, we can't do this here." Namine said.

I nodded and helped myself up. The three of us walked in silence towards my room. Once we got there I looked in my pockets for my keys but I had nothing. I couldn't even find my phone. Namine knocked on the door and in a few seconds it quickly opened up and Riku stood there looking like he arose from the dead. I would've normally commented on that, but he had a look on his face that said 'don't mess with me'. So I didn't. The three of us quietly walked in slowly and Kairi and I sat on my bed. Riku stared at me then shook his head. I wasn't too sure why though. He walked out of the room and slammed the door on his way out.

After a long time of silence I spoke up, "what exactly happened last night…?" Namine took a seat on a bean bag chair. She lifted her knees to her chin. She didn't act like she was going to answer me anytime soon so I turned to Kairi, "Kairi…?"

Kairi was looking down at her lap, "Last night you were acting like a stupid dick. That's what, Sora."

I put my hand on Kairi's leg, "Kairi…I know I got drunk and all…I'm sorry, I just…I just…I don't know…" I trailed off.

Kairi's eyes didn't meet mine and I could tell Namine was trying not to listen by pretending to be connected to her cell phone. "That's what you said last time, Sora." Kairi's voice cracked and I knew she was about to burst. I wrapped my arms around her but she didn't bother doing the same. She just sat there, lifeless.

"I'm sorry Kairi, I just, I can't help myself." I released my grip on her then put my hand under her chin and forced her eyes to face mine, "Kairi, can you at least look at me?"

But Kairi's eyes were still faced towards the ground. After a while, she slowly moved them up and our eyes met. But that moment didn't last long because my head started to throb again. I dropped my forehead into the palms of my hands and groaned.

"Sora." Kairi said more stern as she touched the side of my head, "you were bleeding!"

My head bounced back up and I looked straight at her, "what?" I said as I touched the side of my head and stared at the dry blood on my hand. "What was I doing?!"

Kairi was up in an instant and she grabbed a tissue box from a table. She pulled out a bunch of tissues then put it against my head, "were you in a fight?! It's all dried up so it must've happened last night!"

I tried to think of what happened lat night, "I…I don't know."

There was a knock at the door and Namine put her phone in her pocket, "I'll get it…" she opened the door and in stormed Riku followed by Roxas.

"Don't Riku…" Roxas pleaded as he held onto his arm.

Riku flicked Roxas off like a fly. He stared right at me and I swear that piercing look was scaring me shitless.

"Sora, would you like to explain what happened last night?" Riku said through bared teeth. This was_ not_ the Riku I knew. And once I stared back into his eyes, I knew I did something terribly wrong last night.

"I-I-I c-can't r-remember…" I stuttered like a little kid telling a lie. Kairi pulled the tissues away from my head and I could tell she was just as scared of Riku.

"I thought you guys didn't see Sora last night…" Namine said. Wait, so Riku and Roxas _were_ at the party yesterday?

Riku didn't bother to look at Namine. He just kept staring me down, "oh, we saw him alright, on the roof of the girls' dorm."

I looked away from Riku for a few seconds and tried to remember the roof…

_"the roof is where your girlfriend will never find you." the voice said._

I shook my head as I stared at the ground trying to put the pieces together.

"Riku…" Roxas said quietly from behind him.

I looked around the room at everyone's faces. Kairi's confused but sad face, Namine's confused face, Roxas' disappointed face and finally Riku's angry face.

"He was up there all right! With two of The Whores. The most popular ones, the ones that invited us to that fucked up party!" Riku yelled.

"What?!" Kairi yelled as she scanned my face to know if it was the truth or not.

"Then Roxas and I spotted him behind the storage/shed like thing. Yeah, he was _definitely_ getting it on with those two. So I punched him." Riku growled. "_That's_ why he was bleeding."

Suddenly last night came flooding into my head. I stared blankly at Riku.

_"the roof is where your girlfriend will never find you." she said._

_"why do you need a pathetic girlfriend like her? Has she even given you head before?" the other girl had said._

They brought me up to the roof. We did things. Riku saw and freaked out. This all happened. This was all true…

"Sora…" Kairi said on the break of more tears, "please tell me this isn't true."

I turned to face Kairi, her blue eyes watery with both sadness and anger. "I…I…" I tried to say something but it just wouldn't come out. I didn't want to believe this is what I did, but I had to, it was the truth. "It's…it's true…" I murmured. I couldn't even face myself. My head was down the whole time, I didn't want to look at anyone. They would just give me shame.

"Sora…" Kairi's voice cracked as tears started to flow down her cheeks and onto the bed. "You…you stupid ASSHOLE!" Kairi slapped me across the face, hard. I looked up into her red face. She couldn't even catch her breath as she ran out of the room.

"Kairi! Wait!" I said as I tried to yell for her and run towards the door. Right when I passed Riku he punched me right in the head again. I fell to the ground and clutched my head.

"She's right. You _are_ an asshole." Riku quietly said before leaving the room. I was on the ground and my head started to hurt like crazy, not that it didn't before. I felt the tangy steel taste of blood in my mouth. I looked up and Namine was trying to help me up, but Roxas quietly dragged her away.

With a slam of the door. That was it. I was alone.

**__(Kairi)__**

Tears were practically pouring out of my eyes now. My emotions were going wild. I didn't know what to think, what to feel. I ran and ran. My eyes were so blurry that I didn't really know where I was headed. I passed by lots of kids and I knew they were staring but I didn't care. I needed to get out of here, get out of this dump. But I was in Twilight Town, I didn't know where to go. Back home in Destiny Islands I would've ran off to the little island or maybe I would've ran into our little secret cave. Riku, mine and... Sora's… Just saying his name now was a struggle. Tears kept flowing out of my eyes and when I finally wiped them away I realized I was in the school's parking lot. I wrapped my hands around myself, I was only wearing a t-shirt and it was freezing outside. Where would I go?

Riku's car just sat there in front of me, practically calling out my name. I ran towards the rusted old thing and used the 'trunk trick' that Riku taught Sora and I to get into the car. The trunk was empty and warm. I jumped in and closed it on me, silently breathing in the old scent it had, the scent I remembered that always lingered on Riku. I crawled to the other end of the trunk and pushed open the little compartment that led to the car. I crawled in and smiled a bit, mostly because I loved the fact that Riku's car was so old that it had that little compartment and I was also smiling because now no one would find me. The smile quickly faded as the past few minutes jumped into my head again.

Sora. The Whores. Together. How did I know something like this was going to happen? I curled up in the corner of the backseat and cried into my knees.

**__(Roxas)__**

I sat in my room on the sofa, holding Namine as she cried. I didn't really know what to do right now, Riku ran off, probably looking for Kairi and Sora was in his room practically dying. And where exactly were my best friends? God knows. I started to get angry at myself, what did I do wrong?! Why is all this happening. It's only been one week of school and there's already so much drama. I whimpered. Namine must have heard because she pulled away, her eyes all puffy and red.

"Roxas…we should look for her." Namine said.

"You should wash up…" I said as I pulled out my phone. "I'll call Riku."

"I…no…lets look for her now…I need to make sure she's ok." She said, standing up and wrapping her arms around herself.

I nodded then pulled out a sweater from my drawer, "it's cold out." I said as I handed it to her.

She forced a smile and took it. "Thank you." she said before hugging me again. I hugged her and we walked out of the room. As we walked down the hallway I caught a glimpse of Axel's fiery head walking towards us.

"Hey, Roxas…" Axel said as he walked towards us with a huge smile on his face, "oh and Namine, right?"

I breathed a long breath in then grabbed Namine's wrist and pulled her right past Axel. If he can ignore me, I have every right to ignore him.

**__(Riku)__**

"She was headed towards the parking lot." a couple of niners told me. I thanked them and ran towards the parking lot. What was she doing there? Even though I was angry as hell, I smirked, she probably used the trunk trick I thought her and Sora how ever many months ago.

I ran up to my car and peaked in from the front window. Kairi sat in the corner, curled up in a ball. I quietly opened the back door opposite from Kairi and jumped inside. She flinched and yelled like she just saw someone die.

"It's just me!" I yelled as I covered my ears. Kairi looked at me with swollen puff eyes and smiled.

"Hi."

Why was she so happy? "Kairi, you don't need to pretend to be happy…"

Kairi wiped the smile right off of her face, "I…I don't know what to feel right now." Kairi burst into tears again. She covered her face and I just sat there, confused.

Comfort her. No don't. Comfort her. No…don't. Comfort her. NO, don't. COMFORT HER! Why was my mind arguing with itself?!

I shifted over until I was beside Kairi and I put my arms around her, "it'll…it'll be fine…"

"I-I-I-I…" Kairi tried to say something but she kept choking on her tears

"Shhhh." I hushed her then felt vibrating coming from my pants pocket. I pulled away and took my cellphone out.

"Hello?"

"Riku?" Roxas' voice said from the other line.

"Yup." I replied.

"Where's Kairi?" he asked worriedly

"I'm with her right now…"

"Namine really wants to see her…" Roxas said.

"Namine's worried about you…" I said to Kairi while covering my phone.

"Oh…tell Namine I'm fine. And tell her where we are. Please." Kairi said quietly while wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

I nodded and did as told.

**__(Sora)__**

I got cleaned up and walked over to the nurses office. I didn't look up at anyone on my way there. I couldn't even think right and with Riku knocking me in the head that didn't help out my problem at all. I sighed and thought about Kairi. What was I going to do? She would never forgive me. Heck, I could barely even remember that night, did it really matter that I…ok, what am I saying? It _did _matter. I screwed up, _big time_, bigger than last time that's for sure.

I walked straight into the nurses office and a nurse got me bandages for my head. She was only in her early 20s and she suspected that I had been in a fight at last nights party. Seemed like she was there too, from the sounds of it. To make sure nothing too bad is wrong with my head, she told me to visit her in a week.

I walked out of the nurses office not knowing where to go now. I was sure all of my friends hated me right now. What was I seriously going to do. I walked back towards my room and accidentally bumped into two really buff guys.

"Hey, watch it!" One of them yelled.

"Sorry." I mumbled and walked past them.

"Hey dude. That's the dick who was with _your _girl last night." The other one said. I turned around to see the two of them rushing towards me.

Oh shit was my last thought before getting beaten like a dummy.

**__(Roxas)__**

"Thanks a lot guys…" Kairi smiled. Riku and I were just dropping Kairi and Namine off at their dorm.

"No problem." I smiled back at her, Riku doing the same.

"Riku…are you going to end up staying in your dorm…?" Namine asked.

Riku sighed, "I'll have to. I guess I'll just give Sora the cold shoulder though." I saw that Riku wasn't too sure about what he just said. I don't think anyone knew exactly what to do.

"Ok, you guys run along now!" Namine smiled as she closed the door. Riku and I both knew that once that door was closed, Kairi would just start bawling her eyes out again, she was so confused and I felt _so_ bad for her.

Riku and I stood in our spots for awhile before realizing we should be leaving now. "We should go…" Riku nearly whispered. I nodded but something pulled me to a stop. Something didn't feel right. I looked to my left and there, across from Kairi and Namine's dorm room, was Xion's dorm. Xion. Riku turned around once he noticed I wasn't walking with him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I…can…can we see if Xion's in her room?" I said. Riku nodded and we both stood in front of her door. I knocked and then there was a scream.

"Xion!" I yelled as I started banging on the door. Riku grabbed my arms and held me back.

"Calm down." he said as he let go of me and twisted the knob. The door opened and we both walked in to see Xion curled up in a ball on her bed.

I ran over to her, "Xion! What's wrong?!" I sat in front of her and patted her back. Riku noticed the window was wide open and he looked out trying to find out what happened.

Xion slowly lifted her head, "R-R-Roxas?"

"What happened?" I asked as I looked at her. It's been a while since I actually talked to Xion.

Xion pulled down the sleeves of her shirt then crossed her arms, "it's nothing."

"This _obviously_ isn't nothing. Why'd you scream?" I asked.

"It's nothing!" She yelled with teary eyes.

I was seriously done with this stupid act. I burst out into yelling, "Xion! Why don't you ever talk to me anymore?! What happened?! What's wrong? All those times we spent on the clock tower, do you think I was forcing myself to sit up there with you and Axel?! Well I wasn't, I _wanted_ to be there with you guys. You guys are my best friends but ever since I got back from Destiny Islands you guys haven't acted like my best friends at all…" I stood up, not looking at Xion, "if you don't want to be my best friend anymore you guys should just say it. I'm tired of trying to keep us together." I finally looked up at Xion and her eyes were filled with more tears.

"Roxas, I'm…Roxas I'm sorry. I just can't, they'll get you. I can't let that happen." Xion said as she choked on her tears.

"Yeah ok. I'm done with the excuses, Xion. Our friendship can go die in a hole." I bitterly spat. I ran out of the room and slammed the door. When I ran out of the room I saw no sign of Riku, he wasn't out in the hallway either. I sighed continued running away from all this.

There goes the worst first week of school ever.

* * *

Woooh. Thanks so much for the reviews guys :D. Keep it up and this story will be up and running. :].

Anyways, just to clear things up, Riku/Kairi will be minor because I'm so for Sora/Kairi x).

So, tell me what you think so far, what you think will happen next chapter or what you're doing right now. I really just want you guys to review ;3.


	6. A New Sora

**Chapter 6: A New Sora**

**_(Namine)_**

I walked into my dorm room to hear Kairi, once again, bawling her eyes out. I sighed. Ever since the incident three days ago, she has been bawling her eyes out the minute she's out of class. At lunch she just runs back to her dorm and sits on her bed, blankly staring into no where land. Sora on the other hand must not have a heart at all because he hasn't even spoken to any of us since.

"Kairi…" I said as walked towards her spot on her bed.

"Namine…" Kairi said through her tears, "you can't do anything, I won't get over this any time soon…"

I frowned. I hated seeing her like this, it just made me want to cry too. I wiped away a single tear that fell from my eye. Kairi noticed the tear and looked up, "Namine, leave. All I'm doing is spreading my sadness to everyone…go back to lunch, I'll be in my next class, don't worry about me."

I sighed, but a part of me knew Kairi needed alone time, "ok." I merely whispered as I walked out of the room.

**_(Roxas)_**

"Lookit him" Demyx scoffed, "he's got all of The Whores in his pants."

I nodded. Demyx, Riku, Olette and I sat at one of the cafeteria tables as we watched Sora walk by with the big group of whores and the little group of stoners.

"I can't even imagine how they believed that Kairi would abuse then dump him…what lies has he been spreading?" Olette asked. She was fully aware of the real incident, along with Demyx, and they were completely on Kairi's side.

"It's the alcohol. I'm pretty sure he's been drinking ever since I last knocked him out. I'd go to my dorm room and there he was, sitting on his bed with a couple hundred of bottles…" Riku said. He shook his head in disappointment, "I never thought I'd see him like this."

"He's stupid. That's all he is. Kairi's practically dying and he's wiping it away like water on a countertop." I said as Namine walked over to our table and took the seat beside Olette.

"Don't even lie, Roxas. He's more than stupid." Riku growled as their group walked by us. They looked at us as if we weren't even there. That's what I hated the most.

"How's she doing?" Olette asked Namine.

Namine sighed and wiped her eyes, "it's getting worse each day. It's like, she'll sooner than later run out of tears or something. All she ever does is cry…"

Olette gave Namine a comforting hug, "Oh, Namine. Don't you start crying too…"

The table turned silent and everyone's angriness towards Sora was surely showing.

Demyx looked over at Sora, "why are The Whores all over him anyways?"

"I'm pretty sure I heard that Seifer and his little sidekick, Rai, beat him up bad. So the two most popular out of The Whores saw him and pretty much babied him…" I explained what I knew of the problem.

"That's awful!" Olette frowned.

Demyx sighed. And Demyx being Demyx decided it was time to change the subject at this serious table, "so whatcha guys doin' after school? I'm all in for the video games!"

"I'm so joining." Riku said with a smile. I guess _his_ mood had a drastic change.

"I'ma get a whole lotta us grade 11's to come join as well." Demyx added.

Olette suddenly face-palmed herself, "Aw, man. I totally forgot about the huge science test I have tomorrow." Olette sighed, "I guess I'll just hang out at the science clinic after school."

Namine shifted in her seat, "I don't know whether to go see Kairi later, or just give her some alone time…"

"You should probably see what's up with her. We don't want this getting serious…" Riku said.

Namine nodded. I brought up my hands and made circles around my eyes with my fingers, "well I'm gunna be a nerd today and go do some homework in the library." I said in a nerdy voice with a ton of snorts.

The whole table erupted into muffled laughter. It's been a while since some of us have even smiled, so I was content with the impact I had on the table. Suddenly, everyone just awkwardly stopped laughing and went back to their serious faces.

"Roxas, do you know where Axel has been these past few days?" Demyx asked.

I shrugged, "I never see him anymore."

Demyx raised an eyebrow, "don't you guys live together?"

"Yeah, but I only ever see him if I wake up in the middle of the night. I'm pretty sure he just uses that room to sleep. He's always gone when I wake up and he's always gone when I go to sleep. I don't even see him in school anymore." I said with a hint of sadness.

"I text him all the time but he never texts back. Same with Xion. What's up with them?" Demyx continued.

I shrugged again, "she hasn't spoken to me in forever, either…"

"_So_, guys!" Riku quickly said, obviously trying to change the subject, "who wants to buy me a chocolate bar?" he smirked then looked around the whole table.

"Oh, Riku, don't be such a mooch." Olette giggled.

"Fine, fine. I was just wondering if someone, _oh_ so nice, would like to buy me a nice scrumptious delicious chocolate bar." Riku replied as he batted his eyelashes. The whole table started to laugh again.

"Riku…" Namine said in between her laughter, "that only works on girls!"

"See! This is what I was telling you guys!" Demyx exclaimed, "girls have it _so_ much easier than guys. All they do is flicker their eyelashes and the guy is mesmerized!"

"Haha, that's_ not_ true. Guys can do the same to girls too!" I said.

"Not even!" Demyx said.

Riku put his chin in between his thumb and forefinger, "Hmm, I think Roxas is right!"

"Ok, if you guys think you are such girl magnets, go to that girl over there." Namine pointed to a girl sitting by herself eating, "then try to get her to buy something for you."

"And please guys, don't be mean just because she's sitting by herself…" Olette said.

I looked over at the girl. She was sitting at a table next to the window, gazing outside. She had long reddish brown hair and she wore all black.

"I'm not doing it." Demyx quickly put a finger to his nose.

I was second to place my finger on my nose, "not it!"

"This isn't tag Roxas!" Namine chuckled.

"Haha, sorry." I replied.

"Fine, chickens._ I'll _do it." Riku bravely said as he got up and walked over to her. All of us watched as he took a seat in front of her.

"What do you think she's gunna say?" Demyx asked.

"Shhh!" The rest of us said in unison.

Riku tried talking to her but she just kept looking down at her lap. Riku put a hand on the table and she flinched. That's when they stopped talking and Riku just gave her a stare. The girl took her tray and quickly ran out of the cafeteria. Riku walked back with a confused look on his face.

"Riku! You scared her off!" Olette yelled.

Riku sat down, staring blankly at the table, "I swear I saw her from somewhere."

Namine giggled, "it's like how you and I somehow looked familiar to each other. It's probably just a mix up."

"Yeah, true." Riku said, still staring.

"Sooo…I'm pretty sure you guys _can't_ mesmerize girls at all!" Olette said.

"I thought it was all in the smile!" I smiled a big toothy grin. The girls giggled and Demyx bonked me on the head.

"Dude, that's probably the reason _why_ they run away from you."

The table burst out in laughter again and I smiled because for a matter of minutes, everyone forgot about the terrible Sora situation.

**_(!)_**

I dragged my huge backpack into a lonely aisle in the library. In this section of the library was where all the cookbooks and stupid books were. No one came in this aisle so I decided to just throw all of my stuff onto the ground and use up all of the narrow space. I sighed then pulled out a binder from my backpack and started my homework. I've grown to hate the fact that school days seemed to end so fast.

Last year, I would spend almost every waking second up on the clock tower downtown with Xion and Axel. It was our hangout spot that Axel drove us to everyday. Back when we were in middle school, the three of us would go to the train station and try to go to other places, but we never had enough money. So we decided we would work at the train station, and sadly I got the janitor job. I usually went into the janitor closet and while I was in there I found this door hidden behind a shelf of cleaning materials. I was curious, I must admit that, so I opened up the door and there was a winding staircase. I climbed it and it led straight to the top of the clock tower. And let me tell you, the sight was beautiful. The sunset was practically what gave Twilight Town it's name, and seeing the sun setting from up there was something you will never forget in a million years.

It was when I spoke with the main janitor that I decided it would be our permanent hiding spot. The janitor had said that it used to be his spot with his best friend back when they were younger. And after so many years, he still loved that spot so that's why when he had retired as a real estate agent, he became a janitor at this clock tower.

I sighed just thinking about how much I loved and enjoyed that tower. It was a part of me. But ever since Xion and Axel have decided to act stupid, I haven't visited there in forever.

"Damn." Someone cursed from the end of the aisle. I snapped out of my thoughts and saw a bluish haired, skinny jeans wearing boy walk away. A few seconds later he reappeared, "Roxas?"

I remembered that face, "Hey Zexion."

He walked towards me, carrying a couple hundred books in his hands, "Hello. Long time no see, hm?"

"Yeah, what brings you here?" I dumbly asked. He was _Zexion_. Zexion the boy who is the same age as me but one grade higher. Zexion the guy that speaks like he is reading out of a dictionary. Zexion the boy that literally would die for a book. He was actually one of the most intelligent people out there, swear.

Zexion held up his books, "I wanted to read. This was the aisle that no one usually comes to so I thought I could come here and read instead of be near those annoying girls who wear minimal clothing."

"The Whores are in here? They read?" I asked as I tried to look between the aisles.

Zexion scoffed, "they're probably looking at pregnancy books. Ignorant whores, they are."

I laughed at the joke, but I laughed more at the fact that Zexion was so serious, "Hey…have you seen a brown haired boy with them?"

Zexion put his books down and sat next to me, "Yes I did. Is he their new sex toy? They seem to be hanging around him a lot."

I looked away from Zexion, "he's my cousin."

Zexion looked away as well, "ah. I see I missed out on a lot."

For the next 20 minutes I explained the past week to Zexion. I told him about Sora and Kairi, about Destiny Islands and also about Axel and Xion. Zexion, someone who I've been friends with through Axel, seemed to listen like he was going to get beat if he didn't. He was so into the stories, he didn't interrupt and he nodded and commented at the right times. How was _Zexion_ friends with Axel again? They were complete opposites.

"I haven't seen Axel in a while." Zexion said, "I presume something's wrong. I've been friends with Axel for quite a while now, all he did was talk about you and Xion. You guys were like family of some sort to him."

I sighed, "but he's just-"

"Trust me. You're going to need to fight for his friendship because there must be something pulling at the strings from the other end." Zexion said metaphorically.

"Eh?" I tilted my head towards my shoulder in confusion. Zexion got up and carried his stack of books.

"I'll let you think. I need some reading time anyways. Hopefully I'll be seeing you in the near future, _with_ Axel and Xion." Zexion said with a smirk.

Zexion smirked. Whoa.

Suddenly my phone started to vibrate. I quickly picked it up and read a text message.

"Mind if I join you :/?" it read. I looked at who it was from and it said 'Namine.'

"Sure, I'm at the library, in the cookbook aisle :P" I texted back.

One minute later Namine appeared at my side.

"Whoa! That was quick." I said.

Namine took a seat next to me, "Well, uh, I was in the area…?"

I laughed and then suddenly noticed Namine's paleness. "Are you alright?"

Namine brought her knees up and poked at her jeans, "I…I dunno."

"Ok. You don't have to tell me, I guess." I quietly said then started to pick up some pencils and paper. I looked down and realized I didn't even start any of my homework yet. Great work Roxas.

"Kairi'sinsuchbadshapeandi'mnotdoinganythingaboutit...I _can't_ do anything about it...!" Namine spat out then burst into tears, "I feel terrible. This is all so stupid."

It took me a few extra seconds to actually figure out what she said. When I realized that she was suddenly crying I put an arm around her. Then I felt really bad because this was _Namine_ crying her eyes out. Namine_ wasn't_ the one who got betrayed by her boyfriend of a year and a few months. I couldn't even bare to imagine what Kairi was like.

Namine hid in my shoulder and cried for a while. And I thought being at the library would help me be more productive..

A brown haired girl who had a cake full of make-up with clothes that were revealing way too much came around the corner of one of the aisles.

"Can ya annaying _fraeks _shat ap?" She said in the most fake valley-girl accent ever. She looked at us sitting in the middle of the aisle. She scoffed once she saw Namine crying into my shoulder, "is thas like da new emo cornar?"

I glared at her and she walked away, completely ignoring my glare. If girls like that weren't even alive, the world would be a much better place.

Namine lifted her head, "this is stupid…I'm…I'm sorry for wasting your time…" Namine stood up and tried to walk away but I grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry about it." I said with a lift of one of the corners of my mouth.

Namine smiled back and got down. She gave me a hug and she said thank you into my chest. I hugged her back, "anything for a friend." I said as I thought more about what Zexion had said about Axel and Xion.

* * *

Hey there :o.

The reviews are wonderful, keep up the good work :D!


	7. Sora's Hints

**Chapter 7: Sora's Hints**

**_(Namine)_**

"Kairiii!" I called as I walked into our dorm room, "Kairi?" I walked inside some more and Kairi was sitting on a bean bag chair with a stack of paper in her lap. I looked at her sheet of paper and all she drew over it were swirlies.

"Kairi…?" I called as Kairi stared blankly at the piece of paper, "it's already Friday, you have to let everyone know you're alive. They think I choked you to death, or drowned you, or probably hung you or something!" I tugged on Kairi's arm, "Kairi…"

Kairi looked up at me and her naturally blue eyes were dull. Her eyes were red from obviously crying for a whole week, "they think I'm dead?" she started to giggle.

My eyes widened. It's been a while since I even saw Kairi crack a smile. "Are you…do you wanna…we were planning on going to some movie, downtown…the little theatre they have on campus is definitely not the best thing ever." I smiled.

Kairi stared back down at her paper then bolted her head back up, "why not?"

I smiled and pulled her up, "then lets get out of the grubby uniforms and get dressed!" Kairi nodded in agreement. I couldn't believe that she actually might show a sign of happiness for the next few hours...

**_(Roxas)_**

"These are actually so tasty!" I said as I chewed on some chocolate that Riku passed me. Riku, Kairi, Namine, Demyx and I were sitting in a car on our way downtown. We were planning on seeing a movie tonight and boy, was I excited.

"Roxas, I swear those are expired." Riku said without taking his eyes off the road.

"Ah well." I said, taking another bite, "tastes fine to me."

I sat in the back wedged between the door and Kairi. Namine was sitting on the other side of Kairi, while Demyx sat in the front with Riku obviously driving.

"Dude, we gotta see that creepy movie that came out like, last week. I heard people pissed their pants watching it." Demyx said as he concentrated on his little portable video game in his hand.

"Scary movies are way too overrated, they barely ever scare me." Namine said.

Kairi shivered, "just thinking about it gives me the shivers. Demyx, I bet if I went to that movie,_ I _would be the one peeing myself!"

I silently smiled to myself as I looked out the window. Kairi was doing fine. And I'm pretty sure Kairi's mood pretty much brightened everyone else's.

"How about we see that new romantic movie?" Namine suggested.

"HELL NO!" Riku yelled from the front seat, "chick flicks?" He then started to make gagging sounds. We all laughed.

"I was kidding! Why do guys hate romantic movies? I think guys who like romantic movies are the sweetest things ever!" Namine said.

Note to self: Learn to LOVE romantic movies... What? It's just a harmless note to self!

"We could see that killer vampire movie that's out." Demyx said.

"It's an action movie, right?" I asked.

Demyx mashed some buttons, "Yeah!"

"Action's ok with me…I guess." Namine said.

Kairi shrugged, "sure, why not."

"Ok. Vampire movie, here we come!" Riku yelled.

**_(!)_**

"I'm pretty sure that was the scariest movie _ever_!" Kairi said with shiver. We were all sitting in Riku's car again. The movie just ended and everyone was commenting on what they thought about it. Namine put a hand on Kairi's leg, comforting-wise and Kairi flinched, "See! Now I'm paranoid!"

Everyone in the car laughed. Namine turned towards the window then a few minutes later, quickly turned around and yelled, "BOO!"

"MOMMAAAA!" Kairi and Demyx both yelled, all while bursting our eardrums. Namine, Riku and I were roaring with laughter.

"That was the girliest scream ever!" I said as I punched Demyx's arm.

Demyx turned away, "Don't do that again! I'm so going to get you back, Namine."

"Eep!" Namine screamed as she hid behind her hands, "I'm sorry Demyx!"

"Hey, since we're talking about spooky things, how do you guys celebrate Halloween?" Riku asked.

"Oh, wud you wike to go twick-oh-tweating?" I asked baby like.

"Hey hey hey! You're never too old for that!" Kairi said, "Back in Destiny Islands we…" Kairi trailed off. She was probably thinking about Sora again.

The car got quiet. All that was heard were the sounds of the cars engines and the sounds of Kairi's heavy breathing. Namine put a hand on her arm and tried to comfort her.

"I think I want to be a fairy, you know, girls can't have all the fun…" Demyx whispered.

Kairi giggled, "if Demyx is a fairy, I'll be a whoopee cushion!"

Thanks to Demyx the happy mood was brought back into the car. I slapped my knee, "I'm _so_ being a super hero this year!"

"Captain Dork-o?" Riku asked with a smirk, "I'm going to be-"

"Captain Dork-o's trusty sidekick?" I finished for him.

Riku grinned, "We're doing that."

Kairi turned to Namine, "What about you Nami?"

Namine looked down into her lap, "the last time I celebrated Halloween was when we went that one time."

Kairi gasped, "Namine! Are you serious? I lived in Radiant Garden like 50 years ago!"

"Were you put into a time capsule or something, Kairi? You look way too young for 50." Demyx said with a serious face. Everyone cracked up again but Demyx kept his straight face, "I don't get it…"

Riku placed his hand on Demyx's shoulder, "how did you get into grade 11, again?"

**_(!)_**

"Class, get out your artwork, I'll check them after attendance." My art teacher called out to the class.

I reached into my backpack and dropped my scrapbook onto the table. I flipped open to the most current artwork. It was supposed to be a sketch of a tiger.

"Nice elephant sketch, Roxas!" Namine said from beside me.

"It's a tiger…" I whispered.

Namine confusingly stared at the piece of paper. She then looked up at me, "you should've asked me to help you!"

"Ok. Can you help me on the next assignment?" I asked.

"You forgot the magic words!" Namine sing-songed.

"Pleaseeee?" I said with an upside down frown.

Namine giggled, "Of course I'll help you, silly!"

"Has anyone seen Xion? Is she still in this class?" The teacher interrupted the class and asked.

Everyone shrugged, other than Seifer, "she switched out."

"Oh." The teacher said, "why would she switch out of art? Art is just wonderful!" the teacher said, walking towards the blackboard.

"Because there are some _faggots_ in this class that she probably doesn't want to be around." Seifer smirked, then looked at me. His cold stare piercing right through me.

Namine noticed the stare and scoffed, "Seifer, it's not nice to talk about yourself like that."

My eyes, along with a lot of other peoples eyes, widened. Namine was more of a quiet girl who didn't want to cause problems. Now, here she was dissing up one of the biggest guys in school.

"Yo, dude, that's a _girl_," Seifer's friend pointed at Namine, "And you got dissed up by her. Hurhurhur."

"Shut the fuck up!" He punched his friend.

"Seifer! This isn't the language we use in this class!" The teacher called out, not realizing what Namine did.

"Fuck you." He grumbled.

"Detention. Lunch. You better be there or else."

Seifer grumbled even more under his breath and stared Namine and I down. I was not liking this at all. The lesson was soon taught and once it was time to start our work, everyone started to buzz around talking about what had happened between Namine and Seifer.

"Namine, why did you do that?" I whispered to her.

Namine put her pencil down and looked up at me, "he was being mean…I'm sorry for helping you out?"

"No, it's ok. It's just…he's Seifer…you must've had a lot of courage to do that." I said.

"Well, someone had to stand up to him someday." Namine shrugged.

I sighed, "you do know he's going to do something to you now?"

Namine smiled then rolled her eyes, "you do know I'm not going to just let him walk all over me, right?"

I grinned. "you do know I'll be right by your side, right?"

Namine giggled, "you better be!

**_(Namine)_**

Knock knock. Knock knock knock. Knock knock knock knock. I groaned and turned in my bed. That annoying knocking sound needed to go away. Knocking sound? I bolted up in bed and looked over at the clock, 3:28am Monday, it read. What the hell? I thought. Who would be at my dorm right now? I looked over at the bed next to mine and Kairi was peacefully sleeping. She must've been sleeping deep because that knocking was pretty loud. I put my fuzzy pink slippers on and walked towards the door. I also ran my fingers through my hair to get my bangs out of my face. I didn't even know why anyone would be at my door right now. I had classes tomorrow, couldn't they have came later today? I shook my head and opened up the door.

There stood a familiar brown haired boy. His hair was not as spiky as usual and he was in regular day clothing. It had been weeks since I last saw him without his trail of girls following closely behind him.

"Namineee…?" He said. I then noticed the stench that came off of him. He was obviously drunk. I didn't know what to say, it had been so long since I last heard his voice… "Namineeeee?"

"Hi." I murmured.

"Namine, where's Kairi?" He asked, still slurring his words. His breath smelled worse than his clothing.

I eyed him and ignored his question, "Sora, what are you doing here?" I asked foully.

"I came to talk to her." He slurred, "I needa talk to her real bad."

I shook my head, "Sora. Do you not remember what you did to her? She was a total wreck for the past 3 weeks. Finally she has calmed down about it and I'm not letting you step all over her life until she's ready."

"Namine, this is serious, I am serious, are you serious?" Sora sounded stupid and he didn't even know.

I started to close the door, "get out of here Sora, you're just some drunk bastard."

Sora put a hand out to stop the door, "Namine, I'm always drunk. Do you not think there's something wrong?"

I paused myself and stared into Sora's ocean blue eyes. What was he talking about? "Sora, seriously, you need to leave. Go back to bed or something."

"Namine, please. This is my only chance to talk to her…" He practically whispered.

I pushed Sora's hand off of the door, "No! You had many chances before, you just chose not to try and talk to her, to let her practically die. She was reckless without you, Sora. Now that she realized you're gone, she's doing well. Once again, I'm not letting you ruin her one more time."

Sora stopped the door with his hand, again. "Namine…I know I act stupid sometimes but that's not me, it's all his fault. He did all this-"

"Get your hand off of the door now!" A voice yelled.

We both turned our heads and walking down the hall was the principal, dressed in his pyjamas, along with a pair of cops. "Do you not know the rules?" The cop yelled. A couple of doors opened in the hallways and curious girls poked their heads out.

"No!" Sora yelled. He then slunk to the ground and started to whisper something.

A cop ran up to my door, "was he bothering you?"

My breathing got heavier, what were they going to do to him? "I…I-I-I…he…"

"It's alright." He said then touched my shoulder, "we'll take him away now."

"Wait!" I yelled as the two dragged Sora away. The principal walked up to me.

"If things like this happen you're supposed to close your door then call the office immediately. You know the rules, none of the guys are allowed to come into the girls' dorm rooms after 8pm." He said rudely, "Now get back into your room."

I nervously nodded my head and shut the door. I ran over to Kairi and made sure she didn't know what happened. The red head was lying in her bed in the same position I saw her in. My breathing slowed down and I jumped into bed. I curled up under the blankets. What the hell just happened?

* * *

:o, so how do you like this chapter? Boring, yeah I know -_-

Anyways, REVIEW :D!


	8. Conference

**Chapter 8: Conference**

**_(Namine)_**

I giggled and drew a circle on Roxas' piece of paper, "_that's_ a circle, silly."

"Ugh, I really shouldn't have taken this class. I suck so bad!" Roxas said.

Roxas and I were in the library, in our usual homework spot; the back aisle with the cookbooks. Since Roxas is so bad at art, I had to save the day and help him out. And when I say bad at art, I mean, he-couldn't-draw-to-save-his-life bad at art.

I put the pencil in Roxas' hand, "maybe you shouldn't wait until the very last day to hand this in, it's been almost a week since the assignment was given to us."

"Hey! You know how they say, you learn from your mistakes." Roxas tried to draw a circle again but ended up drawing a triangle, "how is this happening?"

I pulled out a lined piece of paper hanging from his scrapbook, "can you write a sentence for me?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "I thought we were doing art?"

"Oh just do it."

"What am I going to write?" Roxas asked.

"Write anything. I really don't care." I said as Roxas started to write. I looked on and burst out into laughter, "that's _exactly_ the reason why you can't draw a circle!"

Roxas stared at his sentence in confusion, "what's wrong? I don't get it…"

I pointed to his sentence, "that, Roxas, is called chicken scratch."

Roxas knitted his eyebrows together, "hey! That's mean. You really hurt my feelings."

I rolled my eyes and put my hand on his, "do you need help learning how to write better?"

"Yes, mommy." Roxas said.

I giggled, "well I can't help you there. Now lets skip the circle and just get on with the rest of the assignment."

"Again, my spot has been taken away from me." A quiet voice said from the end of the aisle.

Roxas and I turned our heads and there stood a very tall boy with blue-grey hair. His long bangs swept over his right eye while a few strands on the other side of his face were loose. He held a few very thick books in his hands.

"Hey, Zexion." Roxas said as Zexion sat in front of the two of us.

"Hey." he looked over at me, "I'm Zexion." He put his hand out and I shook it.

"Hello, I'm Namine." I smiled cheerfully.

"Ah. So _you're_ the one Roxas is always-" Zexion started.

"_SO_, Zexion. What brings you here?" Roxas cut him off.

Zexion rolled his eyes…well, I only saw one eye roll…but let's just assume he rolled the other eye, "I'm a huge reader, Roxas. Must I explain this to you all the time?"

"No, but…okay." Roxas trailed off then started playing with his pencil.

"Roxas, you're here a lot now. So you must surely know what I am going to ask you. I ask you this every time." Zexion said.

I awkwardly sat there so I decided to pull out my phone and pretend to be occupied. I went to my inbox and decided I would text people, but listen at the same time.

"I haven't talked to them…yet." Roxas said.

Zexion sat up against the book shelf, "When will yet come?"

"iunno." Roxas started to doodle on his sheet of paper, "what would I do?"

Zexion sighed, "Roxas…You know exactly what you must do, you just choose not to find the reason." Zexion stood up, "I'll let you think, I must read." Zexion turned to me, "nice meeting you Namine." I waved at him then he disappeared.

I stuffed my phone in my pocket, "Roxas, not to be nosy or anything, but what was that about?"

"Nothing." Roxas quickly said then got up and started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" I called out to him.

"I…I have to pee?" Roxas unsurely said.

"Oh…Kay…" I replied as he disappeared around the corner. What was that about?

**_(Riku)_**

"Aw, c'mon Kairi! All you have to do is mash on the x button!" I directed Kairi as she kept pressing the wrong button on her video game controller.

Kairi looked down at her controller, "how do I look at the controller and tv at the same time?"

I laughed, "Kairi, this isn't rocket science! Just memorize where the buttons are."

"This is way too difficult. Shouldn't we be studying or something? It's a school night." Kairi ignored the tv and I beat her player to shreds.

"I win…for the 100th time?" I said as Kairi got up and picked up a coke can from her dresser. I had brought my video game console to her dorm, afraid that if I brought her to my dorm room she would have a panic attack because of Sora's presence. Or just the horrid smell that stained my room.

"This is super boring. I don't get why guys love these killing games so much. Are you all planning on being murderers when you're older?"

I laughed again. "You're just sad that you didn't win."

Kairi turned around and stuck out her tongue at me, "shut up!" she reached for her pocket and pulled out her phone. She looked at her phone and I went back to my video games, "Namine said Roxas was acting weird so she's coming back to hang out with us."

"Oh." I said with a tad bit of sadness.

"Aww, their study date got ruined. I think they're the cutest couple ever!" Kairi said as she took a seat beside me and sipped on her coke.

I paused the game, "they're a couple? Whoa, when did this happen?" I asked, curiously.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "they're not a couple,_ yet_."

"Yet?" I dumbly asked.

"Riku, stop acting like there's a blindfold in front of your eyes! (A/N: teeheee :3) It's so obvious!"

Pft. What do you know about obvious Kairi? I obviously liked you for over two years. I obviously liked you while you were going out with Sora. I obviously felt hurt when I saw you two together. "Sorry." I muttered.

Kairi lifted up one side of her mouth into a smile, "no need to apologize."

I turned the video game off and got up, "I should go."

"Why so soon?" Kairi asked.

Why so soon? Because, Kairi, if I kept spending time with you I would eventually fall even harder for you than I already am. Nah, I wouldn't say that, "'cuz."

Kairi sighed, "ok. If you want to…I guess…"

"Mhm." I mumbled then walked towards the door. I opened it just as Namine was about to put her key in the hole.

"Oh, hi, Riku!" Namine smiled. Roxas was behind her with his backpack on his shoulders and his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Riku." he said.

"Hey, guys. I was just leaving…" I said as I moved away from the door to let Namine step in.

"Namine!" Kairi called as she walked up to the door, "Oh, hi Roxas!"

"I've gotta be somewhere…" Roxas said as he speedily walked off.

Namine, Kairi and I each changed a weird glance. Kairi then turned to Namine, "Nami, what'd you do to him?"

Namine innocently put her hands up, "I didn't do anything. I swear!"

Kairi giggled then waved at me, "bye Riku!"

"Yeah, bye." I said again as I barely waved back and walked away.

**_(!)_**

I climbed up the ladder and flopped up onto my bed. I closed my eyes and inhaled. Then I decided not to. My dorm smelt like someone just barfed up alcohol everywhere. Sora probably _did_ barf everywhere, how else could it smell that bad? I thought about that question again. How else could it smell that bad…hmm…

I jumped off my bed and started looking throughout the room for any bottle of alcohol, some signs that Sora was drinking, anything. After looking through nearly every part of my room I shrugged and sat down on the sofa. Where was he getting this unlimited supply from? My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking at my door.

When I opened the door a familiar raven-haired girl stood their in some baggy clothing with her hood barely hanging onto her head, "R-R-Riku?"

"Xion…?" I said as she pushed me inside my dorm and closed the door.

She took the hood off of the back of her head and put a finger to her lips, "don't say my name. Now hurry up and tell me where Roxas is, please."

I stared at her like she was crazy, "what's going on…?"

"Riku. I just need you to tell me where he is." Xion pleaded.

I shrugged, "try his cell or something."

"I can't." Xion said firmly.

I leaned against the back of the door with my knee up. "Why not?"

"I can't." Xion repeated again with even more firmness.

"Why not?" I playfully said with a smile.

Xion frowned, "this isn't funny, Riku. This is serious."

"I'm not doing anything unless you tell me." I said, trying to enlighten her mood.

Xion walked by me and started to turn the knob to the door, "thanks for not helping." her voice cracked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I pushed the door closed but her hand stayed on the knob.

"You have to let me go now…I don't want-"

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'll-" I said, still keeping the door closed.

Xion also interrupted me, "let me out of here!"

I put my hands in the air but still kept the door closed with the toe of my foot, "no need to get out of hand."

"Please, let me go." Xion's voice cracked.

I was still confused as ever but I gave Xion a comforting hug. I wasn't quite sure what was wrong with her but I did know there was a problem. I didn't really know what to do, should I comfort her some more? Or should I let her go? Even though I barely knew Xion, I knew letting her go would lead somewhere bad…

"I'm just a puppet." Xion whispered then pulled away with a few tears running down her face.

"A puppet?" I asked.

"A puppet." Xion stated, "I just let people control me whenever they want to."

"Xion, you're really confusing me, what are you talking about?"

"I need to find Roxas." she whispered again. She placed her hand on the doorknob, "Thank you. I guess."

"Wait, you can't-" I tried to say before loud footsteps were heard in the hallway.

"Oh no." Xion said as she ran over and hid behind my dresser, "Riku, please. Don't tell them I was here, don't tell them you saw me. Riku, don't tell them anything about me." Xion pleaded.

Ok. Xion was confusing the hell out of me. What was she talking about? Suddenly the door burst open and two cops stood there with a killer look on their face. I quickly glanced at Xion and she looked just as lost as I was. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Are you Riku? And is this your dorm?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes. And yes. I share this dorm-"

"With Sora, correct?" The other officer interrupted.

"Yes…"

"Who are you?" The officer asked quite rudely, pointing to Xion.

"My name…is Xion…" Xion said. She seemed calmer, as if she thought someone else was supposed to burst through the door.

"Ok." the officer said as he wrote something down on a notepad, "we need you to evacuate this room and follow us to the office. Riku, take anything you need, you might not see this room for a couple of days."

I nodded, acting like I knew what was happening when I truly didn't. The officers stood there as I picked up my bag and stuffed some necessities into it. They watched the whole time as I did what I did then finally dragged Xion and I out of the room and towards the office.

**_(!)_**

The cops made us walk into a room where there was a big conference like table and Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Demyx, Pence and Olette were sitting around. The two shorter sides of the table were empty as everyone sat on the sides. I took the empty seat next to Roxas, which was across from Olette. Xion didn't look up the whole time as she sat across from me.

Everyone sat there quietly. Not knowing what was going to happen. No one even tried to say a word, the table was just too serious for that.

The two cops walked in, both holding Sora from an arm. They practically threw him onto the chair at the end of the table. From the corner of my eye I could see Kairi's expression. Her stomach was obviously doing flips.

Sora quietly sat there, not looking up at anyone, not once. His usually spiked up brown hair was melted all over his face. His radiant skin was ghostly looking and from what I saw of his eyes, it looked like he hadn't slept in years. He practically looked like a zombie. Soon, the cops each took a seat beside Sora and the principal walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He sat at the opposite end of the table from Sora.

The principal was balding at the top of his head and he was a bit on the overweight side. He stroked his long grey moustache, "is this everyone?" his deep voice asked.

"No. There are two others who are going to be coming in late." A cop answered.

Principal nodded then pulled his chair into the desk. "Students. I have brought you here today because of your dear friend Sora." As I was looking in Principal's direction I could see Kairi looking down and doing her breathing exercise.

"He has been doing numerous things that have broken the school rules. Care to explain, Sora?" He continued.

All eyes looked towards Sora, other than Kairi and Xion's, "No." he almost whispered. His familiar voice struck me at first. It had been a while since I heard him speak.

Principal started to boom with laughter, "HAHAHA. You have committed something so bad even _you _don't want to believe you have done it." he calmed his self down and got serious again. "Sora was in the girls' dorms, after hours. After even midnight, to be exact." I saw Namine stiffen as she heard about this.

I sat up in my chair, listening with discontent. Principal put his elbows on the table and had his hands clasped together. He breathed deeply into them, "care to explain what you were doing there, Sora?"

Sora, still not looking up, shook his head, "no…I can't…"

Principal slammed the palms of his hands onto the table, "you _can't_?" he yelled.

Sora quickly glanced up at Principal and held his gaze, "I _won't._" he said angrily.

It was then that I realized, this was the first in almost a month and a half that I have seen Sora in a sober mode. They must've kept him at Principal's office overnight or something for him not to drink.

"You won't?" Principal asked, still yelling.

"That's right. I won't." Sora replied. His eyes started to shift as he looked around the table. Before he even looked at me his eyes stopped. Everyone turned their selves to look at what he was staring at. Kairi. Kairi stared back and they both had that hurt expression on their face. They kept their gaze as Kairi's face started to drain of colour. Kairi was the first to look away and suddenly her face went from colourless to a shade of red. Her eyes became that colour too as tears dropped from her eyes. Namine was obviously right beside Kairi and already comforting her.

Sora kept his gaze on Kairi and when I glanced over him it was hard not to notice what Sora wanted to do at that moment. He wanted to jump off his seat, fly over the table and comfort Kairi. That was when I saw the Sora who still loved Kairi. The Sora, my best friend. The Sora that wasn't a huge dick who drank all the time. The Sora who did not hang out with a bunch of pathetic whores.

Principal scoffed, "Is she the one holding them?"

Sora finally turned away from Kairi and glared at Principal, "Never."

"It was_ her_ dorm you were at the other night, correct?" Principal said.

I shockingly looked at Sora. What was he doing at their dorm? I assumed he would've been at one of The Whores' dorm rooms.

"I-I-I…" Sora stammered, "because."

"Because, WHAT?" Principal yelled.

"Because." Sora repeated. "Because I wanted to."

Principal was getting annoyed now, "you are going to need to start telling me some straight answers, buddy. Because this is unacceptable!"

"They don't have the alcohol." Sora said quietly.

"Who does?" Principal spat.

Sora opened his mouth to speak but out of no where Xion said something, "Sora…you can't do it…"

Sora glanced over at Xion and that same hurt looked appeared on his face, "I have to…"

Xion shook her head, "you can't."

Principal slammed his fists onto the desk, "what are you guys talking about? This is not the time to hold secrets!"

Suddenly the door opened up and two girls walked in. I recognized them as the leaders of The Whore group. They both had their uniforms skank-ified. Their skirts were rolled up sky high, their bellies were exposed showing off their matching belly button rings and the top of their dress shirt was unbuttoned enough so that their cleavage was literally about to fall out. Principal glared at the two.

"You know the dress code here." He growled.

The two girls looked at each other then started to fix themselves up. "Sorry Sir." One of them replied.

"Who are you two and why are you here?" Principal asked.

"I'm Hannah." The one with curly long brown haired said. Her hazel eyes holding some mischief.

"And I'm Natasha." The shoulder length dirty-blonde haired green eyed one said, "we're here because of Sora."

"Ok." Principal said, "what do you have to say about him?"

Hannah glared at Sora and Sora glared back, "Sora was the one with all the alcohol."

"He was forcing almost everyone to start drinking." Natasha finished.

"What?" Sora yelled, "I didn't-"

"Why don't you just check his room for proof. It smells horrid in there and he's obviously hiding it somewhere inside there." Natasha started.

"Or maybe he gave it to his little bitches," Hannah pointed at Kairi and Namine, "and they have it in their room. Why else would he be there past curfew?"

Everyone's mouths dropped. Principal shook his head in disappointment, "Cops. I'll need you guys to check both of their rooms and look for any signs of alcohol." The two cops nodded and walked out. Principal glared at Sora, "Alcohol is the number one thing that is NOT allowed on campus!" He then looked around the room, "I'm pretty sure most of you in here have had a lot to do with this."

"Oh. Also, Sora started that huge party near the beginning of school." Hannah said innocently.

Natasha nodded, "he was obviously the one who brought the drinks and he was obviously the one who told everyone it was juice instead of alcohol."

Principal stupidly nodded. Was he seriously believing any of this crap? Pence stood up, "don't even start blaming Sora for that party. It was all you guys! You were even the ones who invited us!"

Hannah suddenly turned away and Natasha stroked her arm, "look at these students! How could they say such lies!" Natasha yelled as Hannah 'cried'.

Sora was just shaking his head the whole time. He was speechless.

"This is Sora's first year at this school, so how could he have planned something like that, anyways?" Roxas yelled, "you should get your fucking lies straight."

Hannah turned around and glared at Roxas, "aren't you his cousin? Maybe _you_ planned this for him and he just got blamed for it!"

Roxas' mouth dropped, "that's not true!"

The two cops came back and they were holding a few empty bottles of alcohol in their hands, "this is just a sample of what we found in his dorm room."

"It's filled with empty bottles and loads of kegs." the other cop said.

My eyes widened. I had just searched our dorm before Xion came over. How could they have found those? The cops even ended up blocking the whole hallway off so that no one could enter our dorm. My widened eyes caught a glimpse of Hannah and Natasha. They were both grinning, the evilest grin I had ever seen.

* * *

;o. Duhduhduhhh!

Ok…also, I see that a lot of you guys are hating on OOC Sora, but if you haven't really figured it out, it's not Sora's choice…:x That's all I'll say before I give away a spoiler!

Thanks a lot for the reviews guys, keep up the good work :)(L)


	9. A Sad Farewell

**Chapter: 9: A Sad Farewell**

**_(Roxas)_**

I couldn't believe my eyes as the stupid principal took in everything coming out of those two whores. Well, obviously he would believe them…his daughter was in their group. I glared at Principal and sat down with my arms crossed. I couldn't even believe that Sora wasn't doing much about it. I know for a fact and by the expressions on everyone's faces, that Sora was not the one behind all this.

"I checked the room before the two cops came and brought me here. There was no sign of alcohol anywhere…" Riku said, breaking the silence.

Principal glared at him, "so are you saying _you _had something to do with this?"

Riku flipped his hair to move it out of his eyes. He was wearing a W-T-F expression on his face, "I didn't say that."

Principal crossed his arms, "So now you're saying that I'm putting things into your mouth? This is preposterous!"

Once again, Riku wore his W-T-F face, "I didn't even say that-!"

"Enough!" he silenced Riku, "I still have to think about your punishment."

"It was all Sora, Roxas and Riku." Natasha said, while pointing to us.

Principal glared at us, "I'm pretty sure I should expel you three."

"What!" Practically the whole table yelled.

"They obviously didn't do that! Natasha and Hannah were the ones who started that party!" Pence yelled.

Principal glared at him, "oh, so I'm going to need to expel you too?"

"Why are you just siding with those stupid whores? You don't even have enough information to pick a side!" Namine spoke out.

Principal grunted. "These are my daughters wonderful friends and I don't think they would ever lie to me."

Natasha and Hannah angelically nodded their heads, batting their eyelashes. "We would never do such a thing." Hannah said.

"_They're_ the mean ones here. Those were very hurtful words, blondie." Natasha said as she looked innocent when Principal was looking at her but evil when he glared at Namine.

"This is stupid!" I yelled, "how are you even a principal? You obviously didn't get trained right if you're just going to side with…" I spat out. I glared at Principal as his face started to puff up and turn red. I stopped myself before it got any worse.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to?" he yelled. "All of you will have to deal with me later." His face calmed down, "except for Hannah and Natasha. You two run along, keep working hard, and make sure to tell my daughter I say hello." With that Principal along with the two cops walked out the door.

We were all alone in this room and as Natasha and Hannah walked towards the door they stopped. Hannah put her finger under Sora's chin and lifted his face up. Sora didn't meet her eyes, "Now remember Sora-bear, you better not be telling all your friends."

Hannah removed her finger and Natasha brought her hand up and pinched Sora's cheek and wiggled his head, "Or there will be severe consequences."

Hannah flipped her hair off of her shoulder, "Natasha and I have every right to snitch on you."

Natasha nodded her head and turned around to face Xion. "You too, missy."

Xion looked up at Natasha and her bottom lip quivered ever so slightly. Hannah walked over to her and put a hand on her hip, "you slip up even a bit and I'll fuck you up." she said with her innocent, nice girl voice.

Natasha put a hand on Hannah's shoulder, "Oh, Hannah. If he chose her over you then you shouldn't even want him back." Natasha looked Xion once over, "he was obviously smoking something when he chose her." Natasha said bitterly.

"Oh, Natasha. You always know what to say!" Hannah said as she touched Natasha's arm.

Natasha linked her arm with Hannah's, "bye, Nobodies!" and with that they walked out of the room leaving everyone else sitting in awkward silence.

Everyone was either looking away, fiddling with their fingers or looking down into their laps. This probably had to be the worst time of my life. Not even Demyx was trying to get a cheery mood into this room. I sighed and smacked the palm of my hands onto the desk.

"Someone's got to do some talking." Everyone flinched then turned to me. Their stares were all confused.

"Pretty sure Sora's gots to tell us what's been happening lately." Demyx said. Thank god that _someone _spoke up.

We all turned to Sora and he had one elbow on the desk. He rested his forehead in the palm of his hands. Once he realized everyone was looking at him for answers he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"I…I'm so…I'm sorry." He said without looking at anyone.

"That explains a lot." Riku rudely said. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was slouched in his chair, "and that little useless apology will _really_ get us through this." he said sarcastically.

"I don't think this is the time for another argument." Olette piped up.

"I agree." Namine quietly said.

There were a few nods from everyone and Riku snorted, "Sora. Care to explain?"

Sora ran his hand over his face now, as if he was trying to awaken himself up. "I…" he looked up and caught Xion's eye. I don't know if I was the only one that noticed the little silent conversation they held. "I can't say…"

I rolled my eyes and glanced over at Xion who was now looking at her lap. Now Sora and _Xion_ were keeping secrets? Since when did they get so close? Last time I checked, _I_ was Xion's best friend. Oh. But wait…I wasn't Xion's best friend _anymore_ ever since that incident in her dorm room.

"And why can't you say, Sora? I'm pretty sure I've been your best friend for as long as you can remember. How can you keep a big secret like this away from me?" Riku started off yelling but seemed to cool down by the end.

Sora shook his head, "I…" he started, then looked up and faced Riku, "It's all part of the-"

"Sora! Don't!" Xion was now standing as she yelled at Sora, "you can't. They know everything you do. They know your every move…"

I made some sort of grumbling noise before standing up and looking straight into Xion's eyes, "they, they, they, they, they! Who are they? Why are you acting like you're some little puppet? Letting whoever 'they' is, control you? The Xion that I once knew would never let people like The Whores walk all over her. The Xion I knew was my best friend. Best friend meaning friends that are so close they didn't keep secrets away from each other. Best friends meaning they stick together no matter what. The Xion I knew is probably lost…but I know she's not gone…not…like Axel ,that is." I said, the words practically rushing out of my mouth in long run-on sentences. I looked down at the table, "The Xion I knew wouldn't even associate herself with people like those girls." I said as my voice squeaked at the end of that sentence. I didn't even bother looking up at Xion anymore. She was probably not even going to reply to what I said.

"Roxas, stop acting so oblivious. You know what's happening with Sora and I but you're just not really thinking about it." Xion spoke out as I slouched in my chair not looking up at anyone. "You're just so filled with anger that you can't look past it and see that you have the answers right in front of you. Sora and I…hopefully…won't speak about it, that doesn't mean you can't."

I gripped at my knees before turning my hands into fists. "Why does everyone keep talking in fucking metaphors?" I screamed, silencing everyone, "why not just tell me straight up what's wrong, instead of making life seem like it's a screwed up puzzle!" I yelled angrily. I was breathing so heavy out of anger that I thought my lungs were going to jump out of my chest.

Before anyone had the chance to say anything back to me, the door slid open and Principal walked in along with the two familiar cops and 3 others. "Now, we have made a punishment for you. Hannah and Natasha helped with it." Principal said, completely confused at why everyone was on the verge of tears. He took a seat in the chair across from Sora, "I just need to know who had something to do with this. And who didn't."

"Well, you're _obviously_ going to blame me. Even though it's not my fault." Sora smirked without looking up, "as if my life isn't already ruined enough." He sighed.

"And since I was talking 'back' to you before, I was _obviously_ in it." Riku rolled his eyes while saying that.

I placed my hands on the desk and took a deep breath in, "And since Sora couldn't have made that party up by himself. you're _obviously_ going to blame me."

"Anyone else?" Principal asked as he looked around the table. Everyone shook their head and Principal clapped his hands together, "everyone other than Sora, Riku and Roxas may leave."

The chairs screeched against the wooden floor and they all walked out without a word. I sank lower into my seat and started to scratch at the bottom of the table.

Principal sighed and stroked his long grey moustache, "We're going to need to call your parents."

"We're expelled?" Sora asked. His voice squeaked at the end obviously showing he was hurt.

"You, Sora, are." Principal said firmly. "Riku and Roxas may stay. I do believe that you've done the most damage in this. They aren't getting off easy though." Principal glared at Riku and I, "Sora, you may call your parents right now. You will then pack your stuff as soon as you're finished. My police officer friends here will be watching you the whole time. You will not be able to see anyone else."

Sora's face seemed even paler than it already was. I never even knew a human could get so pale. Sora's bright blue eyes, the same eyes that I obtained since we're cousins, seemed to be watery.

"You can't do that…" Sora's voice was starting to sound pre-pubescent.

Principal rolled his eyes, "I'm the principal of this school. Of course I can do as I like."

"He lives all the way in Destiny Islands!" I yelled out without thinking.

The corner of Principal's top lip twitched, "Guess it was a bad idea coming to this school then."

"Are you really going to make his parents drive all the way up here just so they can pick him up?" Riku said, trying to help save Sora.

"It's probably their fault anyways, why would they let their own child drink at such an early age." He said then slammed on the top of the desk and stood up, "my mind is made. Go get your stuff, Sora. Roxas, Riku, you're to stay with me."

"You can't do this…" Sora said as he ran a hand through his brown hair that seemed as dead as his face. "It wasn't me."

"Yeah, yeah." Principal said then turned to the cops, "escort Sora to his dorm then make sure he reports here right after."

"Yes sir." One of them answered.

"Sora." Principal growled, "get out of my school."

"I need to say good-bye…" Sora squeaked.

Principal walked over to Sora then grabbed his arm, "You are not saying good-bye to _anyone_."

Sora looked up at Principal then pulled his arm out of the tight grip, "I need to say good-bye…" Sora practically cried.

I thought for a second that Principal would have at least a little sympathy for him. Principal turned to the cops, "get him out of here. He is not to say a single good-bye to ANYONE." Principal walked out.

"Let's go." A cop called out to Sora in a monotone.

"No." Sora stayed put in his seat.

Two of the cops stepped up and took Sora by his arms. Sora then started to squirm in their grip. "I need to say good-bye!" he yelled as he started to tear up.

"You heard the principal, you have to go get your stuff." one cop said as he tugged at Sora's arm.

"NO!" He yelled as they both started to drag him. Sora suddenly seemed so tiny compared to them, he could barely free himself, "let me go!"

"Let's go mister!" the other one said as the started to drag him out the door.

Sora seemed to suddenly pull some stored up strength or something because he started to be pulling back, keeping himself in the room. He then turned to Riku and I as the two cops kept tugging.

"T-t-tell Kairi…that I say…g-g-good-bye…" he quietly said as the door opened and he got dragged out, "and that I love her…!" a tear fell from his eye as he stopped resisting the pull of the police officers. He then started to walk beside them out the door and out of sight.

Riku and I silently sat in the room. It seemed like the room was getting smaller and smaller. Like it was closing in on me or something. I started to feel claustrophobic. What just happened? Well Roxas, a voice in my head said, were you dazed out for the past hour or something? Sora's gone. And it's all because of…

"Calm down." Riku's voice said from beside me, his arm on my shoulder.

I looked at him blankly. Who was that voice in my head? And who was the one too blame? Riku stared into my blank face.

"You're breathing like you've just ran a marathon." Riku said without an expression, "I know Sora screwed up big time but he's my best friend, and I know my best friend." Riku took a deep breath in, "he might've screwed up big time but it wasn't on his own. We're going to need to get him back here, somehow…"

I nodded as Riku's words went in one ear and out the other. "What do we do now?"

Riku shrugged and slouched back in his chair, "well it can't get worse than what Sora gets."

I nodded again, "we should tell Kairi."

Riku turned to me, "…yeah…"

"We need to somehow confront Hannah and Natasha or something…" I said as the idea randomly popped into my head.

"They're holding the answers. That's all I know." Riku shrugged again.

I sighed and sat back in my chair. My phone started to vibrate and I pulled it out of my pocket and read my new text message:

_What's happening with you guys? We're dying for the answers :/ -Nami._

I turned my phone so that Riku could read what the text said. He shook his head, "don't tell them yet."

"What do I tell them then?" I asked.

"Tell them we're still in here…I don't know, just don't tell them what happened with Sora." Riku answered.

I nodded and started to rapidly text Namine back.

_We are still trapped in here with Principal. We haven't got our punishments yet. I will update you soon on what's happening. -Roxas._

I closed my phone and stuffed it in my pocket. Good timing too because Principal walked in just as a depressed looking Sora walked past the door. He looked completely miserable…and it was only the beginning…

Principal closed the door and stared at us. "You two are going to be getting janitor jobs during your lunches. After school you guys are to report here in my office and I'll give you some other work to do. Weekends you guys are to work as maids for Hannah and Natasha. Since you two have really hurt them."

"WHAT?" I yelled. And I thought after Sora's punishment there couldn't be a more worse one.

"You guys are to do as I say or you're going to end up like poor, poor Sora." Principal rolled his eyes as he said poor.

I ran my hand over my face. Roxas, get ready for hell.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for the reviews :)!

Sora's gone from TTBS, will he ever be back?

What will happen to Kairi after she hears Sora's message?

What's going to happen between Roxas and Xion?

Who do you think Hannah and Natasha are going to target next?

Will Roxas and Namine ever get together? Or is their too much drama going around at TTBS?

Find out in the next chapter :D!

Reviewreviewreview :)(L)


	10. Evil Plans

**Chapter 10: Evil Plans**

**_(Roxas)_**

Vzzzz.

I groaned and rolled over in my bed to reach for my phone which had just fallen on the ground. It lit up most of the room with a notice saying 'Incoming Call!'. I reached over and picked it up. As I was lying on my stomach I pressed the talk button and put it to my ear.

"'loh?" I said, completely missing beginning portion of 'hello'.

"Roxas, dear?" A soft voice called from the other line, "this is your aunt calling…"

I then recalled the past day. I went to school, like normal. After school I hung out with Namine. I then ditched her to look for Xion. When I didn't find Xion I walked by the school's main office and some cops said they needed me in there. That's when everything came crashing down. Sora getting blamed for The Whores' doings, me spilling my thoughts about Xion, Sora getting expelled and Riku and I getting our punishments. Right after that we had to go straight to work and help Principal with whatever he needed. Riku and I didn't have enough time to see anyone else and so we decided to save it for tomorrow.

"Roxas?" the voice said. It was obviously Sora's mom, "Are you there? I know I called at a bad time…"

"No, no. It's ok." I cut her off then rubbed my eyes. I pulled my phone away from my ear and read the time on it. 2:46am.

"Ok. Roxas, I'm aware that you know what happened to Sora. Is he still at Twilight Town Boarding School?"

I dropped one side of my face onto my pillow, "I think he's over at some hotel nearby. The principal really wanted him out of this school."

"Yes…" she said sadly, "I just wanted to know if I could let him stay over at your house for the time being. Sora's dad and I don't have time to drive all the way there until about Christmas…"

"Oh." I said dull-like. "you haven't called my parents? I don't even know if they're at home."

I have been an only child, well, since forever. My parents were those snobby like stereotypical rich parents. I guess my parents cared for me for the first 2 years at my life then that's when they decided to just leave me to their maids. So technically I've thought of my 'maids' as my parents more than my actual parents. And so, like the stereotypical rich parents that they are, they are usually all over the globe without telling me anything at all. So when most of my holidays came, I would usually just stay over with Axel's family.

"Roxas…maybe I should call you a different time. You keep disappearing…" Sora's mom said.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I'm just…distracted…" I explained.

"Ok. If you'll please call your parents and ask for me. By the way, if they can't do until Christmas I can try and maybe book a flight for Sora or something." she said.

A little under two months until Christmas. What would Sora do? "Where is he going to go to school?"

"I still have to think about that…" she murmured, "anyways, can you please call me right after you're done with your parents?"

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"Thanks a lot, Roxas! Bye."

"Bye." I said, ending the call. I stuffed my phone under my pillow and put my hands on my forehead.

"What am I going to do?" I said out loud.

The bed above me made a squeaking noise and a familiar flame headed guy looked over the bed. Even though it was practically pitch black I could still recognize that figure anywhere. "you're obviously going to save him."

"AXEL!" I yelled as I bolted up and hit my head on the top bunk. Damn, I got tall.

"Shut up, Roxas. I'm sleeping." Axel said as his face disappeared and his bed squeaked again.

"Axel…" I said as I leaned on the wall beside my bunk, "it's been forever since I talked to you. Since I even saw you…" I sighed, "and now you won't even talk to me?"

"Shut up, Roxas. I'm sleeping." Axel repeated.

"Axel! Don't do this!" I started to raise my voice.

"Roxas, you have school in a few hours. Go to sleep. Oh, and I'm not explaining anything to you at all." He said, practically reading my mind.

"Axel!" I yelled. "You can't-"

"Roxas you wuss. Shut the fuck up right now before I get up and spank yo' ass." Axel cut me off with his I'm-joking-with-you-but-I'm-still-serious voice.

I opened my mouth to say something but I just ended up closing it. I opened my mouth again to say something else, but once again I just closed it. For the first time in weeks I've finally spoken to Axel, and he just pushes me away. I groaned, not really caring if he heard or not and I jumped into my blankets and went to sleep.

**_(!)_**

I dipped the mop into the bucket, pulled it out then started to wipe the floor. I looked up at Riku who was sitting on the bathroom sinks with one knee up and one leg hanging over the edge. He was staring into his phone and pressing buttons really fast. He was probably texting someone when we were supposed to be cleaning the guys washrooms as our punishment during lunch.

"Are you going to help anytime soon?" I asked as I dipped the mop back into the bucket. Truthfully, this was my first time using a mop.

"When will we have time to meet up with Kairi and the others?" Riku asked without looking up from his phone.

Kairi and the others. Obviously he would put Kairi's name first. "Dunno. We're pretty much busy 24/7 with this stupid punishment."

"Well we need to tell them what happened." he placed his phone in his pocket, "and what we're going to do to get him back."

I sighed, "Principal definitely won't let some expelled student back in just like that." I snapped my fingers. "We're going to have to prove that Sora wasn't the one who really did all that stuff."

"It was obviously them." Riku jumped off the sinks. "I'm 100% sure they snuck into our dorm room while we were in the office and placed those empty bottles and kegs there…"

I leaned against the wall, twirling the mops handle in my hands, "yeah but there were a lot of things for them to carry. I'm pretty sure it wasn't just Natasha and Hannah."

Riku nodded and picked up a spray bottle. He examined it then threw it into the box of cleaning supplies, "I'm not cleaning this filthy washroom."

"But we have to…" I whined.

He groaned, "we'll just say we cleaned it but some guys rushed into the washroom after us and that's why it got so messed up again."

I rolled my eyes, "nice excuse."

"Well Principal is pretty stupid to have made us clean during the day." he shrugged and picked up the cleaning supplies. "Lets just get out of here and find everyone."

I wasn't in complete agreement with Riku but we did have to tell them what happened. I put the mop into the bucket, picked it up, then followed Riku towards the janitor closet.

**_(Kairi)_**

"WHAT?" Namine yelled because she just heard about Roxas and Riku's punishments.

It was our usual group sitting at a table in the cafeteria, me, Nami, Olette, Demyx, and Pence. And Roxas and Riku just joined us and were now explaining everything that happened yesterday when we were gone. Truthfully, just hearing Sora's name seemed to make me flinch. Just seeing him there yesterday, all drained of his energy…I can't even put how I felt into words. I picked up my empty juice box and started to chew on the straw. They must've been waiting for me to say something because they were all watching me.

"Oh…did you guys want something?" I asked dumbfounded. I looked over at Roxas and Riku.

"Sora had something to say to you before he left…" Riku said.

"Oh." I said as that familiar pain in my chest came back. Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Just then, a very familiar moment took place. Little bursts of colours were now in front of my eyes and my lungs felt like they were getting squished as I took bigger and deeper breaths. My head started to hurt and it felt like I was losing consciousness. Everything turned into a blur. When I thought I was going to die or something I felt warm hands on my shoulders and a brown paper bag in front of my mouth. Without realizing what I was doing I grabbed onto the bag and breathed in and out of it. The fog from my eyes cleared and the dizziness started to go away. I rapidly started to blink trying to find out what just happened. I pulled the bag away from my mouth and set it down.

"Kairi?" Riku's voice called from beside me. When I was back on Earth, I looked around at everyone's horrified faces. I then looked at Riku.

"What the hell just happened?" Demyx yelled.

Riku ignored Demyx's question, "Kairi? How are you feeling?"

I started to blink a lot more than usual. I looked down then looked back up at Riku. "I-I'm fine…"

Riku gave Roxas a weird look then turned back to me, "well, I'm pretty sure you just had a panic attack."

"What?" I asked even though I knew the answer. "But I haven't had one…ever since…" Sora decided to get wasted at that party back in the summer, I didn't say that part out loud.

Riku nodded, knowing that I didn't want to remember that moment. I then felt a small hand on my left leg. I turned the other way and Namine had a very worried look on her face.

"Is she going to be alright?" she asked as she looked at Riku then me.

"Kairi…if you don't want to hear what he had to say, then it's ok." Riku said.

"But it's really important…" Roxas said.

I gulped and looked and my juice box which was now sitting on the floor. Even though I haven't spoken to Sora in so long…I still felt like I had to hear this.

"What'd he say?" I said, looking up at Roxas. I ignored Riku's raised eyebrow.

Roxas scratched the back of his head, "well…before he got expelled…"

"WHAT?" Pence yelled, cutting off Roxas.

Roxas nodded his head. "he's not coming back."

"Is Principal seriously _that_ stupid?" Olette said as she shook her head in disbelief. "It was so obvious Sora didn't do anything!"

Roxas nodded his head again, "before he left…his last words," Roxas looked up at me, "were, 'I love you, Kairi.'"

Sora said that? My voice didn't work so the question never came out of my mouth. After all that happened he still loves me and not one of those whores. But…did I love him? And what if he didn't even mean it.

Roxas cut off my thoughts, "he meant it. Positive."

I widened my watery eyes. Sora loved me was the last thing I thought of before disappearing into darkness.

**_(Riku)_**

I shifted the heavy shoulder backpack from one shoulder to the other. Roxas and I walked through school looking like maids. Literally. Our other punishment was to do anything for Hannah and Natasha. So, they made us wear these maid dresses, _with_ the frilly little head thing. Luckily Roxas and I got to wear some pants under the dress. School just ended and Hannah and Natasha were making us walk behind them, carrying all their stuff. I swear to god every single person we walked by pointed and laughed. This was hell.

Roxas was having troubles carrying all the books and binders and I would've helped him if I weren't carrying a shit load of random unneeded things.

"Damn it." Roxas cursed as the books tumbled to the ground. Hannah and Natasha turned around at the same time and rolled their eyes. From how they did everything at the exact same time, and how they finished each others sentences, I would say that they were robots and not humans. They stopped walking and chit-chatted with each other while Roxas got himself together.

He groaned as he got up, "how long do we have to do this for?"

Hannah and Natasha started to walk and once again we trailed behind them, "until they tell us we can stop…"

"This is so stupid!" Roxas angrily yelled.

I agreed by nodding my head, "but we've gotta look on the bright side, now that we're closer to them than ever we're one step closer to finding out how to expose them!"

Roxas turned his head with widened eyes, "that's right…" Roxas then turned away, "maybe we can also find out what's up with Xion…"

"We'll find out. Don't worry about it." I said encouragingly.

After a few minutes of walking in silence through the student filled hallways, I turned to Roxas, "do you think Kairi's ok?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Riku…seriously, it's _so_ obvious that you like her…you need to get over her."

Whoa. Didn't see that coming… "I…no, it's just…but I-" I stammered.

"She's doing alright. She's in the nurses office. If anything was wrong, Namine would've called us by now." Roxas cut me off.

I sighed. I really needed to get out of this stupid love triangle.

**_(Third)_**

"You're so fucking useless!" he kicked at the random pop can on the ground, "I should've sold you out instead of Sora!"

"I-I'm sorry…" the raven-haired girl spluttered. She gathered her books up from the ground of The Hiding Spot.

"You know what your next mission is?" he yelled, making Xion feel like he was 10x bigger than her.

"W-what is it s-sir…?" she asked, scared at what he would do to her if she said something wrong.

"The Halloween party is going to be on Halloween day…" he mumbled to himself as he counted his fingers, "that's in 3 days."

Xion nodded as two familiar looking girls walked in the door.

"Oh, are we interrupting something?" Hannah asked.

"We could leave right now, if you'll like…" Natasha said.

He shook his head no. "I need you guys to stay. You should play a part in these plans as well."

Hannah and Natasha nodded their head then glared at Xion in unison.

"Huddle up now." he said as the three girls huddled up. He whispered what they were going to do at the party.

They all got out of the huddle and Xion gasped, putting her hands over her mouth, "I can't do that!"

He smirked and looked at Xion, "you know what will happen if you don't."

Xion shivered and looked down. She didn't even want to think of the consequences. "We don't even know where he is…" Xion said.

"We'll find him. I know everything thanks to The Source, whose name shall not be said." he said.

Hannah and Natasha both shared a look. Everyone in this group wanted to be 'The Source'. Being The Source was like being the trusty side-kick. Well, it was a lie to say everyone in the group wanted to be The Source because there were a few in here that didn't even want to have any part of this evil group.

"You may leave now. Same time tomorrow. We need to have this party all planned out." he said as he walked out the door followed by Hannah and Natasha. This left Xion alone.

She sat on the empty crate and hugged herself. It was getting really cold. She started to shiver a lot more. A warm hand suddenly was on her back. Xion flinched and turned around. She smiled when she saw that familiar face.

"Are you planning on staying here all night?" he asked as the horrid smell of weed radiated from him.

"No. It's just…he made some plans for the Halloween party." Xion said with sadness.

The boy sighed, "well, we're going to have to drop more hints because your friends don't understand anything."

Xion sighed as well, "I don't know how we're going to keep dropping-"

He cut Xion off by placing a finger on her lips, "shhh. We'll find a way."

Xion nodded and he hugged her, trying to get her in her usually happy mood. This group needed to go down, it was ruining the lives of everyone.

* * *

:O. That last little section of this chapter was hard to write because I wanted to write down the names of 'him/he/the boy' so badly D:

Well, your imagination will have to run wild from now because I'm not going to be saying who the 'leaders' are for a while x).

So, you guys know the drill! Review review reviewww :D


	11. Halloween

**Chapter 11: Halloween**

**_(Namine)_**

"Oh, Kairi. I really can't wear this!" I said, twirling around in front of the mirror. It was the day before Halloween and Kairi and I were picking out costumes. Kairi some how found this gorgeous looking princess dress for me. But it was just too much, that's why I couldn't wear it.

"Namine, no buts! You're wearing this tomorrow to the party!" Kairi said as she slipped on her own costume.

A few weeks ago when we all went to go see that freaky vampire movie downtown, Kairi said she would be a whoopee cushion if Demyx was a fairy. So here she was right now, looking like a human sized whoopee cushion.

I covered my mouth, thinking it would hold back my laugher. It failed. I started to laugh at Kairi's ridiculous costume. She turned around and stuck her tongue out.

"You're just jealous!" Kairi said as she slid the costume off.

I stopped laughing and took a seat on Kairi's bed, "are you seriously going to wear that?"

Kairi nodded her head and tossed the costume right beside me. "I'll wear that if you wear your costume!"

"Hmm." I thought about that for a second. "What about Demyx and his fairy costume?"

Kairi pulled out some pink heels from under her bed, "oh well, I made a new bet!" she handed me the heels, "try them on, it goes perfectly with the peach colour of your dress."

"Oh Kairi…" I said as I took the heels and tried them on. They fit perfectly and when I looked in the mirror all I saw was Princess Namine, not plain old boring Namine.

"You look absolutely stunning…" Kairi eyed me in awe.

I giggled and couldn't help but stare at myself in awe as well, "I think it's missing something though…"

Kairi tapped at her chin with her pointer finger. "I think you need one of those masquerade masks!"

I tilted my head and looked at Kairi through the mirror, "and where exactly are you getting that?"

Kairi grinned a toothy grin and pulled out a mask from under her bed. I swear it's like a jungle under that bed of hers. Kairi threw the mask to me and I caught it and put it up to my head.

"Perfect." Kairi said as I looked at her from over my shoulder and smiled.

**_(Sora)_**

"Mom…I already…" I spoke into the phone.

"You're not getting it back for a while. You're to stay at Roxas' house until I find out what to do with you." my mom yelled into the phone, "Also, did you forget that I have a job? I'm working right now. Goodbye." she rudely hung up on me and I sighed and clicked the off button for the landline phone. I walked up off of the sofa and placed it in it's base. I sat at one of the bar stools in the kitchen and leaned on the counter top. I placed my head into the palm of my hands and sighed. This was going to be a _long _two months.

"Mr. Sora…" a womanly voice called from in front of me.

I lifted up my head and smiled at the kind maid, "you can call me Sora."

She nodded her head and unsurely smiled back, "since this is your first day at this residence might you want a look around? Some people get lost their first visit…"

"I'm Roxas' cousin, remember? I think I still remember this place from long ago." I said politely.

The maid nodded her head, "I have also been informed that you stay away from the bar in the basement and any alcoholic drinks. Your mother herself told us maids this."

I groaned and banged my head on the counter top. My own mom didn't even believe that I wasn't the one to do this.

"Also, you are not allowed to be using any computers, video games, televisions, cell phones, house phones, etc." she said.

I lifted my head up, "What?"

"Those are orders." she quietly said.

"But I need my cell phone!" I said as I sat up straight and reached into my pocket for my cell phone. It wasn't there.

The maid lifted her hand up and there was my cell phone. "Your parents have cancelled-"

Even though I wondered how she got that phone from my pocket, all I did was groan and bash my head on the counter top again.

"If you are looking for fun, you can head down to the library. We have thousands of assorted books there." The maid suggested and I heard her footsteps quietly disappear.

Thousands of books. Holy shit my aunt and uncle were crazy rich. I lifted my head up. It has been about a week since I left TTBS. All the time in between I had been staying in a hotel nearby. The only thing that I could think of while I was there was Kairi. I did_ such _a horrible thing a month ago. And to follow that, The Whores picked me up and 'saved' me. Saved as in getting me drunk every single day until I got caught. Not only were my grades below rock bottom, I had also lost my friends. My real friends. Must I include the fact that I probably killed Kairi? Well, I also killed myself in the process, physically _and_ mentally. First off, that much alcohol for me obviously damaged me somehow. Second, I lost Kairi. The girl I loved. Enough said.

"Mr. Sora…" A different maid called from behind me, "strangely enough you have someone at the door."

I raised an eyebrow. I just arrived at this house a few hours ago, how could I already have a visitor? Maybe it was one of my friends! Or not…my mom strictly said that I shouldn't see anyone or else she would punish me even greater.

I got up and walked towards the door. He was standing inside the house, leaning up against the double doors. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Nice to see you, Sora." he smiled.

"What are you doing here…?" I growled.

"Oh, you're not happy to see me?" he widened his eyes and pouted, "that hurts, real bad."

What a joker. Not. "Get out of here."

He laughed and threw his hands up in the air, "Oh please. Sora, this isn't even your own house."

He was starting to make me angry. "What do you want?"

"Well, I heard you really want to see your girlfriend…if she still _is_ your girlfriend." he grinned.

I frowned, "what are you talking about?"

"Kairi? Your supposedly girlfriend? The one you wanted to see so badly, yet my little bitches Hannah and Natasha kept giving you alcohol to try and get your mind off of her. They really wanted to get in your pants, you know. You should give them a try." he shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Kairi's my girlfriend. Not those stupid whores." I growled. I was so close to running up to him and punching him right in the face. But I knew better than that. He would ruin me if I did such a thing.

"Eh…" he started, "she probably wouldn't be your girlfriend if she could some how contact you."

I got a shiver up my spine, "what are you talking about?" I yelled.

He shrugged, "she's getting awfully close to that best friend of yours. The silver haired one."

I widened my eyes, "R-R-Riku?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." He pushed himself off of the wall and stood up straight, "now, I'll let you see your girlfriend. Which means I'm going to end up sneaking you in to TTBS. That's a big offer."

He wouldn't just give up something like that for free, "what do you want in return?"

"I need you to supply the alcohol and weed. And if we're caught again, you're to take the blame."

"But…"

"Do you want to try and get your girlfriend back or give her away to your best friend?" he asked.

Even though I didn't believe him, I still, more than anything, wanted to see Kairi. "Okay."

"Tomorrow, 12pm sharp. You better be ready." he said as he walked out of the door and slammed it in the process of his exit.

Another party. And this time, for Kairi's sake, I won't get wasted.

**_(Roxas)_**

"Oh, just ask her already!" Riku pushed me into the door, gave me a thumbs up and ran around the corner.

I took a deep breath in and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and Kairi stood there in her pyjamas.

"Roxas! Hiya." she smiled gleefully.

"Hey. Is…is Namine home?" I asked as I scratched the back of my head.

"Yup, yup, we're getting ready for the party tonight. Do you have to have to see her right now?" Kairi whined a bit.

I lifted one corner of my mouth, "yeah, kinda."

Kairi smiled, "alrighttt." she walked inside and then Namine appeared at the door. Her blonde hair was in a high bun and it seemed like Kairi was doing her make-up because only one eye had some on.

"Heey…" Namine said weirdly, I could tell she was embarrassed because of how she looked, "what's so important that you needed me out here right now?"

I scratched the back of my head again, "well, I…you know, the party. It's tonight. Even though it's short notice…I uhh…" I practically jumbled every single word that came out of my mouth.

Namine had a big smile on her face. She giggled and waited for me to continue.

"Uhhhh…" I said as I felt my cheeks flame up. I looked down at my shoes, "wannabemydatetotheparty?" I said really quickly.

"I didn't quite catch that, can you say it again?" Namine teased as she giggled again.

I looked up into her eyes. My nervousness somehow died off. "Do you, Namine, want to be my date to the Halloween party tonight?" I said oh so formally.

Namine smiled and put her hands behind her back, "why of course, Roxas!"

This sudden excitement took over my body. She said yes! "Ok…see you then!"

Namine nodded her head and giggled some more. She closed the door and Riku ran up beside me. He slapped me on the back.

"Nice going!" he said as Kairi's familiar squeals were heard from inside of their dorm.

**_(Third)_**

"Make sure you do as I said." his voice boomed.

Xion nodded her head sadly. She would regret this more than anything she has ever done.

**_(Roxas)_**

"You look…gorgeous…" I said, staring at Namine in her costume. She blushed a pinkish colour.

"Thanks." She looked up at me and smiled. "I like your costume as well!" She giggled.

Riku and I decided the super hero idea was one of the best ideas ever. I had this yellow jumpsuit on with red underwear (don't even ask where I got those from) a red cape and a yellow mask, along with the letter R taped onto my shirt. Riku had the exact same costume as me but his was coloured oppositely.

Namine and I walked out of the hallway and towards the party, which was again happening in the girls dorm rooms. Kairi went to the party with Olette. And for some strange reason, she acted as if Sora never existed. I guess she just wanted to put everything aside for now and have fun for at least one night. Everyone decided to shrug off Kairi's unusual attitude.

"Oh my god!" Namine said as we walked into the Halloween decorated room. Everyone was dressed up and it actually looked really wonderful.

I turned to Namine, "let's go find the others!"

We weaved our way through all the drunk dancers and the sober yet crazy people. I spotted Kairi, Olette and Riku sitting on a sofa. I turned to Namine but she was faced the other way, so I bravely reached out and took her hand. I pulled her towards the others and once we were there I took a seat beside Riku.

"We're going to play a game." Riku said, holding up a plastic cup.

I don't drink, I wanted to remind him. "I'll pass."

"Same here." Namine piped up.

"Well, I'm up for a fun night!" Kairi giggled.

I rolled my eyes as a slow song started to play. Everyone partnered up and I knew what was coming next…

"You and Roxas should go dance!" Olette smiled at Namine, then me.

I stood up and looked at Namine, "may I have this dance Princess Namine?"

Namine rolled her eyes and laughed, "why yes Super Roxas!"

I joined in her laughter and pulled her in closely. I put my hands around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. We both swayed to the music. Neither of us decided to talk the whole time. The good thing was that it wasn't awkward at all, being with Namine like this.

**_(Third)_**

Riku stood up, "we need some more to drink!" his voice was slurred and he was obviously drunk. Kairi and Olette nodded while giggling their heads off.

Riku walked over to the table of alcohol just as a strange person approached him. Riku was too dazed to know who it was.

"Yo, help me pour a few cupsss?" Riku said, little did he know he was asking the wrong person.

"Sure…" she said unsurely as she poured Riku some alcohol. When the cup was full she went in her pocket and pulled something out. She dropped it into the cup. She handed the cup to Riku who was leaning on the table so he wouldn't end up falling.

"Thanks, man." he said, taking the cup.

"Y-you should drink it now…before it gets…cold?" she said. Riku was oblivious to the stupid remark so he nodded his head and gulped away.

Riku held up the empty cup in triumph, "I'm done!" he yelled to no one. The mysterious girl was long gone.

**_(!)_**

"They're completely wasted…" Namine said with sadness as she removed her mask and leaned against a sofa.

Roxas, who stood in front of her, looked over at Riku and Kairi and nodded. "What's gotten into them?"

"Alcohol, obviously." Namine smiled. "Where is Olette?"

Roxas shrugged and looked over Namine's shoulder. He saw someone very familiar. "I'll be back…" he said to Namine as he walked off towards the girl.

Xion was standing against a wall with a very concerned look on her face. She was dressed up in baggy clothes, not a very nice costume at all. Roxas walked up to her, not really sure what to say.

"Hey…" Roxas said coolly.

Xion, looked at Roxas with great sadness. "Pretend we're having a really fun conversation, ok?"

Roxas got confused, "what are you talking about?"

Xion gulped, trying to hold her tears back, "pretend we're having a really fun conversation…" she repeated.

She kept looking behind Roxas, as if she were watching out for someone. Roxas tilted his head to the side, "Xion? I just wanted to say-"

Xion spotted her witness and instantly pushed herself forward onto Roxas, locking their lips. Roxas wasn't sure what to do, so he stood there like a dummy, taking it all in. Xion was the first to pull away. She looked up at Roxas then looked behind him.

"I'm so sorry…" Xion said on the verge of tears. And with that she ran off.

What was that about? He thought. Xion was acting very weird, but this was just overboard! Roxas was now furious at what just happened, he needed to find Xion and fast. Roxas didn't like Xion like_ that_, Xion was just a friend. Roxas turned around and the only thing that caught his eye was a girl dressed up like a princess, with light blonde hair, and tears in her eyes.

**_(!)_**

"Do as you like, thank me later." he said as he lit up a cigarette and put it into his mouth. "That zombie costume of yours is horrible by the way."

Sora rolled his eyes and walked away, desperate to find Kairi. It might be very had to find her since this party was huge, and everyone was all dressed up. But for god's sake, it was Kairi. Sora would be able to find her like a _cow_ in a haystack.

Sora made his way from room to room and finally he spotted the back of his red headed girlfriends head. He smiled a smile of relief and walked over to her. As he got closer and closer he realized Kairi wasn't sitting there by herself. She was sitting with Riku. Well, she was doing more than just sitting with him, she was full on making out with him. Sora couldn't believe his eyes. When He came to his house yesterday, he was telling the truth.

Sora started to feel hurt, then betrayed, then this depression overcame him. Maybe _this_ was how Kairi felt when Sora did what he did at the last party. But that didn't mean Kairi could do it back to him. Sora took a deep breath in as he walked closer and closer to them. He literally ripped them apart and with tears in his eyes he looked straight at Kairi.

"Kairi. We're over."

* * *

DDDDDDD:

Aaah, don't kill me for doing this x_x

I just HAD to DDD:

But don't worry guys, I feel really bad for Sora too :(

Review review review :D


	12. Stalker

**Chapter 12: Stalker**

**_(Kairi)_**

"GET OUT OF HERE ROXAS!" and a slam of a door were the sounds that woke me up this morning.

I forced open my heavy eyelids and sat up in my bed. I looked straight ahead and Namine was curled up in a ball at the door. Her sobs were quiet but I could still hear her from where I sat. I tossed the blankets off of my body and literally fell off the bed. The noise I made when I fell frightened Namine because she looked up in shock.

"K-Kairi?" Namine asked. I felt dizzy as I sat up on the ground. Why was I feeling so dizzy…?

The Halloween party.

Namine's widened red eyes were still on me, "Kairi…?"

"Namine, what happened yesterday?" I asked as I crawled towards her. I was obviously too dazed to stand up and walk over to her. Namine stretched her legs out and she had this disappointed look on her face. I couldn't remember anything from the party last night. "What happened…?"

"Kairi. You were smashed." Namine said as she got up and walked past me. She sat on her bed and pulled out her laptop.

I walked over to her bed on my knees and got up and sat next to her. "I've figured _that_ part out…" I said. Then I looked onto Namine's laptops screen. "Are you going to tell me what happened with you?"

Namine shook her head, "Kairi. You fucked up. Big time."

Namine…swearing? My heart started to race in my chest…what happened? Because if Namine starts to cuss, that's when you know it's something bad.

She loaded her laptop up and opened up the internet. Then her email inbox. And finally an email that read '_Make sure your BFFL Kairi see's this! :)))_' When Namine opened that email up, a video popped up on screen. She clicked play.

It was obviously taken at the party yesterday because of the familiar scenery, everyone's costumes and the loud music. The video was also taken on a phone, this was obvious as well because of the low quality and the bad camera movements that everyone hated. I wasn't quite sure why I had to watch this, this video didn't seem to have anything to do with me…

Right as I thought that I saw a fat red head. Yes, I saw myself in the video. Yes, I was in that ridiculous whoopee cushion costume. I couldn't help but smirk at my choice of costume.

The video continued to go on. This time the camera-man, or woman, got closer and closer to me. This was when I noticed I was sitting with Riku. I saw what was next and I couldn't believe my eyes. I squinted and looked up closer at the screen to make sure I was seeing right. Riku and I…were cuddling? I blinked the confusion away and continued to watch the video.

"We should get to the point…" Namine quietly murmured. She fast forwarded the video.

This time Riku and I were getting closer and closer to each other. I got shivers up my spine. I didn't even want to think about what was going to happen next. As the video went on, Riku just kept getting closer to me. All of a sudden I remembered what happened.

_"Riku," I giggled flirtatiously, "whaaadayou doin'?"_

_Riku inched closer and closer, "shhh, no one will know!" Riku smirked and brought his lips onto mine. He forcefully kissed me and for some reason, I didn't want to pull away._

_Sora._

_I tried to pull away, but Riku was just too strong. I felt Riku's big strong hands creep up my body. I didn't like that. I didn't like it at all. But I was drunk, and so apparently since I was in my drunken stage, I didn't have enough courage, force, anything, to just pull away from Riku. I had a boyfriend. A boyfriend that did horrible things to me but in the end I still loved him. How I ached to see him again. Just to run my fingers through his soft spiky brown hair. How to gaze into his deep blue eyes._

_All I could do was think of Sora as I was actually kissing Riku. A sudden forcefulness pushed us apart. Part of me was relieved. Except for the fact that I was looking at Sora right now, and Sora had tears in his eyes. And so, me being me, I fell this sudden sadness inside of me, just seeing Sora standing there all sad…I couldn't deal with it._

_But that's when these few words killed me. "Kairi. We're so over."_

I covered my face in shame. Why did I even get drunk last night? Why would I do such a thing… I guess it came with the depression of being away from Sora for too long.

"Oh Kairi. Why, oh, why?" Namine's gentle voice said from beside me.

"What did I do, what did I do, what did I do?" I said behind my hands.

Namine placed a hand on my back, "Kairi. _Why_ is more of the question…"

I removed my hands and let the tears in my eyes drop, "I don't even know why."

"Kairi, what are you going to do?" Namine said, closing the lid to her laptop and placing it behind her.

I sniffled and through my chokes I found my voice, "I need to find Sora…"

"I don't know how you're doi-" Namine got cut off by the loud ringtone coming from her cell phone. "Who…?" Namine looked at the top of her phone and raised an eyebrow. She clicked TALK and put her phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up at Namine. She had this scared look on her face. I mouthed 'put it on speaker phone'. She did what I said and an old voice was coming through the other line.

"You better hide because this video is getting out to everyone!" the voice sounded like a witch.

My eyes widened. No. They couldn't do this.

"And why am I on speaker phone? Seriously, Namine. Do you want me to mess up your relationship even more between you and Roxas?" the voice said. Namine flinched and dropped her phone on the ground. It's battery came out, shutting off the phone. Namine scrambled to the ground and picked up the pieces to her phone. I just sat there, unmoving. I was too shocked for that video to get out to everyone. Sora and I would look like one of the most corrupted couples on this planet. Sora, the guy who was drinking alcohol all the time and Kairi, the girl who cheats on her boyfriend with her boyfriend's best friend. That's horrible...

"Ugh." Namine groaned as she dropped her phone and it's parts on her bed. She was looking down at her laptop which was apparently making this weird sound. I guess I was so shocked I didn't even hear it.

Namine pulled her laptop up and flipped the lid. 1 new message. Namine was probably just as confused as I was by the expression on her face. The message was opened and my mouth, along with Namine's, dropped at the exact same time.

_Thanks for hanging up on me. I bet you can't _wait_ for the world to see that video now._

I instantly grabbed Namine's hand, "Namine! Who is that?"

Namine squeezed on my hand, hard. She was staring blankly at the window, "I'm 100% sure I just saw someone hiding in those bushes outside our window."

**_(Roxas)_**

"_YOU_ FUCKED UP!"

"_YOU_ WERE THE ONE MAKING OUT WITH YOUR EX-BEST FRIEND!"

"DID YOU SEE WHAT _YOU_ DID? LET ME REFRESH YOUR MEMORY, YOU KISSED YOUR EX-BEST FRIEND'S EX-GIRLFRIEND!"

Riku and I were yelling our asses off. I was surprised that no one burst into my dorm and told us to shut up. You could probably hear us all the way from the moon. I guess we were both so angry with ourselves that we were taking it out on each other. I blinked at Riku then fell onto the sofa.

"We're such idiots!" I said as I slapped my face.

From what I heard, Riku sighed and flopped onto my bed. "I agree."

A light bulb switched off in my head. I got up on my elbows as my legs hung over the arm of the sofa, "who took that video…?" I looked at Riku, "the one from last night."

It was now Riku's turn to blink weirdly at me. "I don't want to talk about it." his eyes looked down at a pile of clothes sitting on the ground.

I understood what Riku was feeling right now. Because…yesterday wasn't the_ first _time Xion and I have shared a kiss.

_"Hahaha! Roxas you really_ are_ a loser!" Xion laughed as she held my sea-salt ice cream stick up in the air. It read loser._

_"Hey! You shut up!" I said as I shoved Xion a bit. Since we were sitting at our hangout spot, the Twilight Town clock tower, Xion quickly grabbed a hold of the ledge she was sitting on, afraid of falling._

_"Roxas! You could've killed me!"_

_I reacted quickly, "sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" I got off the ledge and sat in the safer spot of the top of the tower, pulling Xion back as well._

_Xion sat up, "it's ok. Really." Xion and I kept each others glances for a while. Then she awkwardly turned away. "Where's Axel?" she sighed._

_Axel. Xion and Axel were going to have a date later. "Dunno." I shrugged the question off._

_Xion turned and looked at me, "why do you look so sad?"_

_I was shocked at how well she knew me. But she was my best friend, after all. "I-I-I…b-because…our friendship could get ruined…you know…Axel and you…and…like…that…you know…but" It took me a while to realize that I was stammering like crazy._

_"Oh." was Xion's reply. "Are you saying you don't like Axel and I being togeth-"_

_"No." I said firmly, "I like you Xion…"_

_"Oh…" Xion said again. She looked deep into my eyes and I did the same._

_And then…_

"I guess we're even then." Riku said with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Yeah, but…like, but…she, and…." I was stammering again.

Riku smirked, "then what happened?"

I looked down at the ground. Truthfully I didn't want to even think about what happened. I messed up and that's it. "the three of us made a truce. Axel and I swore we would think of Xion as our sister, not a girlfriend."

"Oh." Riku said back. "well technically you messed up more than me. So we're not exactly even."

I know Riku was joking with me, but I couldn't take it like that. "Maybe I shouldn't have even told you about-"

"Was she drunk?" Riku cut me off. I guess it was a good time to cut me off because I would've gotten so angry if he hadn't

"I…I don't think so…" I thought back to yesterday, "I'm sure she was sober-"

"You should go talk to her?" Riku cut me off once again.

"I should fucking yell at her!" I corrected him with a raised voice. "She's such an ass!" I said coldly, "she doesn't even care about me anymore! Why else would she ki-"

A rapid knocking on the door cut me off. Why was I getting cut off so much? Riku jumped up and opened up the door. Kairi was standing there in her pyjamas. She had obviously been bawling her eyes out because of how puffy her eyes were.

Riku looked at Kairi and he suddenly went this bright red colour. He didn't catch her eye after that. Kairi just stood there with squinty eyes, a look of disbelief on her face.

"You stupid asshole!" Kairi said as a big boom was heard. Kairi had just slapped Riku because he was now sprawled on the ground holding his cheek. She then walked away without another word. I ran up and helped Riku up. He was now a deep purple colour.

He rubbed his left cheek, "fuck."

**_(Kairi)_**

I turned the corner and Namine stood against the wall. She sadly looked at me.

"I heard that slap all the way from here-"

"I don't care!" I growled and stormed past her. I kept on walking towards the outside.

"Kairi! We've got to talk to them about-" Namine chased after me.

I turned around and looked Namine in the eye "do you _really _want to see Roxas right now?" I said bitterly.

Namine stopped in her tracks. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She closed her mouth and her bottom lip started to tremble. "Fine. If you're going to be like that…" she turned around and walked off without another word.

I silently watched as Namine walked away. She was now too far away for me to apologize. I wanted to call out to her but for some reason my mouth was glued shut.

**_(Roxas)_**

"When are we going to get time to talk to them? Today's practically over and tomorrow we have school…" I said unhappily.

Riku didn't move in his spot. He was laying down on my bed with his hands under his head. He looked up at the top bunk. I guess he hasn't been listening to what I've been saying for the past 10 minutes.

"Earth to Riku?" I called out to him. I sat up on the sofa just as the door knocked again.

Riku was obviously not going to answer it so I jumped up and opened it up. Namine stood there with her left hand on her right elbow. She was rocking back on forth on her feet. The first thing I thought when I saw her was to shield my face. Didn't want a Kairi-Riku incident happening, right?

Namine didn't seem like she was going to say anything. "Hi."

She looked up and our eyes met. She looked back down to the ground then once again back up at me. "I-I…I'm sorry."

Sorry? Why is _she_ sorry? "What?"

Namine brought her chin into her chest. "I-I over reacted…I-I shouldn't have yelled at you like that…I mean…it's not your fault if you like Xion, but…like…"

"What?" I yelled. I pulled Namine into the room and closed the door. I guess I needed some privacy. Yes, Riku was in the same room as us as well, but he was absent, so it was all good.

Namine was up against the door now, still not meeting my eyes, "I just mean, like, you didn't have to do…that…with her, we went to the party _together_, yet…you…and…but…" Namine murmured.

"What?" I repeated for the third time.

Namine looked up, "stop saying what!"

I looked into Namine's eyes and couldn't help but smile. Namine stared at me in confusion before smiling back. "You're so stupid." Namine shoved my shoulder.

I touched Namine's arms and made my way down to her hands. I clutched them and looked at her, "that kiss meant nothing to me, Namine. If only you would've listened earlier. If you haven't noticed I've spilled a lot about me all those times we were in the library together. And, well, my life has changed ever since the beginning of this school year. Xion, Axel and I are having problems. And…and Xion and Axel literally walked out of my life…and it's like they're trying to ruin…" I trailed off.

Namine swung our intertwined hands back and forth. "I forgive you…"

My eyes widened, "just like that?"

Namine nodded, "Roxas, it's all because I lo-"

"Sorry to ruin your happy moment, but I'm pretty sure now_ I'm _in the worst scenario over here." Riku said. He was sitting up on the bed glaring at us.

"Oh. Hi Riku…" Namine said quietly and she awkwardly pulled our hands apart.

"Where's Kai-" Riku started but got interrupted by Namine's loud ringtone.

"Sorry…" she said as she opened it up. Must've been a text message. Namine's eyes widened as she read it. I looked over at her phone and read the message.

_Isn't that cute? You and Roxas made up! Awww! Now, listen up, your little friend Kairi is going to try and find Sora. I don't want that happening. Stop her before I stop her myself. And I don't mean in the 'oh Kairi please stop it' way. I mean in the 'I'm going to shoot you in the head if you don't listen' way. Ttyl._

_-xoxo._

"What. The. Fuck…?" I thought. "Namine. You have some explaining to do."

* * *

I'm sorry for the immense amount of swearing D:!

I just want the anger to get out to everyone, haha.

REVIEWW!

P.S. Who do you think is the stalker/creeper/lurker/rapist? Person :o?


	13. Shooting

**Chapter 13: Shooting**

**_(Roxas)_**

"Make a left here." I directed Riku. He did as I said and we started to enter a forest. The road was deserted and Riku instantly hit the brakes on his car. I bounced forward and_ luckily_ I was wearing my belt so that kept me from flying out the window.

"Why'd you stop?" I yelled. Riku turned around and looked at Namine sitting in the back seat. Then he looked at me.

"Where are we going? It seems like you're leading us into some rapist forest!"

"Err…this is the only road that leads to my house…" I responded.

"Well! How can I trust you guys anymore? With all this creepy messaging, calling and emailing…and all this drama-" Riku stopped talking and pulled out his vibrating phone. His eyes widened.

"Who is it…" Namine said quietly from the back of his rusty car.

Riku turned his phone over so that Namine and I could read.

_Shut up, Riku. Go find Kairi._

I flinched and looked out the window, "they have to be here! They just have to!" I was now screaming with…excitement? I guess really wanted to know exactly who this creeping person was…

"We have to find Kairi." Riku said as he started his car up and drove like the speed of light down the street.

"But they're here! The person is here somewhere!" I protested but Riku just kept driving.

"Look. We skipped our classes today_ just _to look for Kairi. That's exactly what we're going to do. Then you know what we're going to do_ later_? We're going to find the little ass wipe sending us these messages." Riku growled. He kept his eyes on the road as the forest ended and a huge gate blocked us from going further.

"Home." I said, not taking in Riku's words and staring at my giant mansion.

"Oh my god, Roxas!" Namine said.

"Drive up." I ordered Riku. "Wait…" I said as Riku drove up and stopped the car, "how could Kairi have gotten here?"

"Taxi?" Namine suggested. Riku shrugged and rolled his window down and pressed a button on the brick tower holding the gate.

"Hello and welcome. The residents of this house do not have any plans for visitors today. May I get your name, please?" a soft voice said from the speaker. I recognized it instantly.

"It's Roxas, mom!" I said.

"Roxas! I'll let you in right away!" she yelled through the speaker. I could already see her nearly falling out of her seat and running to the front doors.

Both gates slowly opened and allowed Riku to drive through. He drove down the cleanly paved driveway and around the huge fountain towards the garage. I stared at the fountain in disgust. It had both my parents in about their 20s and they were lovingly dancing together.

"Roxas? I thought your parents were not home. And I thought that you weren't close with your parents yet your mom sounded really excited to hear you..." Namine asked.

"Oh." I turned around in my seat and faced Namine. "It's all complicated and such but long story short: I've had this maid for over a decade and she has taken great care of me while my parents were gone so I always thought of her as my mom. It wasn't until a little bit ago that I started calling her mom instead of her actual name of Aerith."

Riku stopped the car as Namine nodded in approval. "You say you aren't that close with your parents right? Are they one of those parents where they're really rich and..."

"Snobby." I finished the sentence off for him. "Yeah, pretty much."

We halted our conversation and stepped out of the car and walked towards the front door. We walked up the giant marble steps and just as I was about to turn the knob to my door, it swung open. A familiar long, dark, pin straight haired woman stood at the door staring at me in awe before nearly tackling me. She hugged me like she hadn't seen me in years. I grinned and hugged her back.

"Roxas! So glad you're back!" Aerith said. She let go and looked from Namine to Riku. "Oh, friends of Roxas?"

Riku half nodded, "yeah. Hi." he said dully.

Namine smiled, "I'm Namine, and that's Riku." she said smiling and taking Aerith's hand, "nice to meet you!"

"Aren't you just the cutest?" Aerith said as she let go of Namine's hands. Then she turned towards me, "your cousin is here. And I don't think he's supposed to be seeing friends…"

I smirked, "Mom, seriously?"

Aerith rolled her eyes and walked inside waiting for us to follow, "at least you call me mom now, just last year you were still stuck with the nickname mommy…" Aerith giggled.

I blushed and Namine smacked my arm, "cute." she giggled.

"Hey! You know what Aerith? You want me to-" I had my hands on my hips and was about to complain when suddenly I was tackled to the ground by someone else.

"Who…?" I said as the weight lifted off my back and I turned around to sit on my butt. I looked up to see an even more familiar short black haired smiley-faced girl staring at me. "YUFFIE!" I yelled as I got up and hugged her.

"Hiya Roxas!" she said as she hugged me back, "what are you doing here?"

"We're looking for someone. Roxas, if you want to continue this get together, go ahead, but we have Kairi to find." Riku said rudely.

Yuffie was turned around to face Riku, "did someone wake up on the wrong side-"

"Yuffie, this is Namine and this is Riku." I cut her off to eliminate the tension. I pointed to the two and Yuffie waved frantically.

Yuffie turned around, "so who are you looking for?"

"Uh, this girl. Kai-" I tried to explain.

"Why would she be here?" A cold voice called from behind me. I turned around and Sora stood at the top of the grand staircase. His brown hair was flat against his head and his pale skin made it seem like he was some ghost haunting my house.

"Because she wants to see you…" Namine said whispered quietly yet loud enough for him to hear.

Sora walked down the left staircase. He held the railing with great force, like he was about to break it apart. Once he reached the bottom he crossed his arms around his chest and leaned against the railing. "I dumped her. Why does she want to see me?"

"She obviously still lo-" I started.

"No, she doesn't. She _doesn't _love me, Roxas. If she did she wouldn't have been getting it on with my ex-best friend." Sora said coldly, while reading my mind.

"We weren't thinking, Sora." Riku said back with the same amount of coldness.

"Oh. So I can't get away with my little incident at the party and she can? No. I'm not going to act like she's got me wrapped around her finger." Sora growled. "Fuck off, Riku. Fuck. Off."

"Sora, you can't do that!" Namine yelled, startling me.

Sora looked at Namine then shook his head. Then in one swift motion, he got up and ran up the stairs, disappearing around the corner.

"Uhm…" Yuffie said awkwardly.

Aerith turned around to look at me, "what was that?"

I opened my mouth but I knew the words weren't going to come out right, "It…they…I…"

Ding Dong.

Riku was closest to the door so he turned the knob and opened it up. Standing there was Kairi. She looked shocked to see Riku.

"Riku!" She asked. That's when everything started to happen so quickly. I heard a gunshot and Kairi jumped up into the air. Riku instantly caught her and pulled her in, closing the door. He rushed over to the living room with her in his arms and placed her onto a sofa. Everyone ran towards them.

Namine ran to Kairi's side, "Kairi! No! You can't die! Kairi!" she screamed.

Riku put a hand on Namine's shoulder, "she's fine."

Kairi opened up her eyes and sat up. Namine raised an eyebrow, "what the-" she backed away, "didn't you get shot? …was I hearing things?"

"We had a lockdown back in Destiny Islands middle school. They taught us to drop dead if you hear a gunshot and act as if you were dead so no more shots would be made." Kairi murmured. "But why exactly did I hear a gunshot?" Kairi asked as if nothing happened.

"Master Roxas! We have called the police, they will be here shortly!" a maid called from behind us. They were always on top of things, I seriously couldn't have lived without them.

"I'll tell the rest of the maids!" Aerith yelled as she looked at Yuffie and threw her a maid apron. "C'mon, Yuffie."

"Why was there a gunshot?" Kairi asked again. Her calmness had faded away.

"Roxas, let's get down into the basement, it could be dangerous out here." Yuffie said from the doorway, then ran back to her duties.

**_(Sora)_**

Bounce.

Bounce.

Bounce.

Ok. This was getting boring and it was getting boring fast. I whipped the bouncy ball towards the guest room's walk-in closet. I meant to hit the wall but since I missed, it landed somewhere in the closet. I sighed. And double checked the lock on the door. Roxas and…_stuff_…were just downstairs. It sounded like they had gotten into a fight or something because all I could hear were the maids running around like crazy.

I jumped up off of the bed that was fit for a king and walked towards the closet. I flicked on the lights and looked for the ball. I guess the bouncy ball wasn't boring enough for me to just leave it there. I got down on my knees and crawled through the closet. I actually wasn't sure if it was a closet, because I'm pretty sure my room at home was the same size as it. I finally saw the little blue sparkly ball sitting in the farthest corner. I crawled towards it and picked it up. Stupid bouncy ball.

As I was picking it up I noticed a rather unusual dent in the wall. Being the weirdo that I am, I poked it. I don't know what I expected out of that poke and nothing did end up happening. But this dent was so interesting. It was like someone took a knife and stabbed the wall. I stood up and shoved the hanging shirts away so that I could see the whole wall. Just as I thought. A small window-like-door.

It looked like one of those chutes where you would throw your dirty laundry through. I opened it up and it's exactly what I guessed it was. The good part was that it was big enough for me to slide down. The bad part was that I wasn't thinking properly and I jumped in head first.

I slid down and it felt like I was going down an enclosed waterslide like the one at Destiny Island's Biggest Water Park. Well, mind that this chute did not have water.

It finally stopped and I bashed into a wall. I stood up and I was definitely not in a laundry room. This chute had probably sent me all the way to the basement because it was a pretty long fall. It was pitch black so I put my hands out in front of me and walked super slow. I was against the wall and luckily I found a light switch and flicked it on.

I was in a closet.

The chute was now invisible, it was in the corner of the closet. The closet had huge shelves on it and tons of red and white striped boxes in every size. Where was I? I felt like I was in candy cane town.

I pulled a box out from the shelf and was surprised by how heavy it was. I dropped it to the ground and opened it up. The top of it read: oldies! I looked through the old sepia coloured photos.

There was this one photo that caught my attention as I looked through the pile. It was a girl, about my age. Her hair was a light colour, probably blonde. And her face, it looked strangely familiar. I flipped over the photo and read: 'Oh how I wish I could look like my younger self again. After getting my baby Roxas, I've lost that hope.'

It was obviously Roxas' mom. She looked so familiar. I stuffed the photos back into the box and sat it up on the shelf. It was probably time to end this adventure and find out where I am. I could get lost in this huge ass house. I twisted the lock on the door knob and opened it up.

There sitting in front of me in what seemed like a library was Kairi, Roxas, Riku and Namine.

Shit.

Roxas' eyes widened, "how'd you get in there?" he got up and walked towards me.

"I…uh…I…I locked myself in there…" bad excuse, Sora.

"It's been locked for years and we could never find the keys…!" Roxas said in amazement.

That means that place was supposed to be kept a secret... I quickly reached for the inside of the knob and twisted the lock. I slammed the door before Roxas could step inside. Roxas' mouth dropped.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because." I said. I walked past Roxas and towards the door, not looking up at anyone.

"Don't leave!" Namine's voice yelled. I spun around and looked at Namine.

Whoa I thought, not taking in her words. She looked like that girl in the picture. After a few minutes of awkward staring, I finally spoke up, "what?"

"Someone's outside! They almost killed Kairi!" Namine yelled again.

My eyes wanted so bad to shift itself and look at Kairi. I clenched my fists against my ripped up jeans and looked down. No, I would _not_ look at her. I started to tremble. I didn't even know why. It was such a weird feeling.

A warm hand touched my shivering shoulder, "Sora! What's wrong?" Roxas said worriedly

I looked up at Roxas. His big blue eyes were obviously taken from his mom and _my_ mom. We both had the same, not to be bragging, gorgeous blue eyes. And not to mention both our chins rounded in the same way as each others. "It's nothing." the shivering subsided enough so that Roxas was sure I was stable. He took a seat on a bean bag chair and I leaned up against the wall next to the door.

"W-Why can't I leave again?" I didn't ask anyone in particular.

"Someone's out to kill Kairi." Riku's voice had a tang of bitterness in it.

I looked up and glared at Riku. He was sitting next to Kairi but still far enough at that we're-not-friends-but-we're-still-sitting-on-the-same-seat length. "Don't have to say it like a bitch." I barked.

"OH! Sorry _Sir_ Sora." Riku stood up, "Am I supposed to treat you more prince like? Sorry if I'm not doing it right!" Riku yelled.

I uncrossed my hands. "NO! But you have no right to act like a bitch to me, _you_ were the one getting it on with _my_ girlfriend!"

"Well, if you would listen for once and stopping acting like a little girl, then maybe we could get this out right!" Riku yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" I bolted towards Riku and tackled him to the ground. At first it felt like good times when we were best friends and used to play fight. But then I realized this was serious. And that I needed to beat him to show that what he did was wrong.

I was on top of him and attacking with all my might. Then Riku used his old Donut-Flip trick and flipped me over like a donut. He was now on top and punching the shit out of me. Riku's punches were worse than Seifer and his gang that day after the Welcome Back party.

"STOP IT!" Namine cried.

"Get off of each other!" Roxas yelled, trying to break us apart, but we kept going at it.

"I always told you _I_ was the strong one!" Riku yelled, he was yelling so forcefully, globs of spit landed on my face, "but you NEVER listen!" He started to punch me again.

"STOP!" Kairi's voice yelled. I closed my eyes as Riku started to punch and now kick at me. I guess he _was_ the stronger one.

"RIKU!" Kairi yelled. That's when these soft petite hands touched my face. I would know that touch anywhere. They were Kairi's hands. "Sora…?" Kairi hiccupped.

I felt blood trickling down my face and pouring out of my nose, worst feeling ever. Another hand touched my back and helped me sit up. Namine.

"Roxas! Go get something!" Namine called.

A few seconds later I felt a soft cloth under my nose and another at my head. I opened my eyes and Riku was glaring at me.

"So now we're all going to care for Sora and forget about Riku?" Riku growled. I looked into his eyes. I saw something that I had never seen in him before. Hate. "Oh, that's fantastic!"

I snatched the cloth away from Roxas' hand and held it at my nose by myself. The pain was starting to kill now, and I could feel that I had bruises all over my body.

Suddenly the door burst open and a few cops walked in. Some of them were the same ones as those ones however many weeks ago when I got "busted".

"Who is the son of this house?" One asked.

"Me." Roxas stood up and looked at the cops. "We're all fine, did you find the person-"

"No. But we have this." The cop walked up closer to Roxas. He held up a charm bracelet with charms of little seashells on them.

I looked at Roxas and his expression was like he had just seen a ghost. His eyes were wide and his mouth had dropped. His skin started to pale.

"T-t-that's…Xion's…."

* * *

:O!

How are Riku Sora and Kairi ever going to make up?

And do you guys like Yuffie and Aerith in this story ;o? I don't really know much about FF, so I hope I picked the right people for this. If you would like, care to tell me more about their personality :p?

REVIEW :)!


	14. He

**Chapter 14: He**

**_(Namine)_**

"Y-y-yeah…" Roxas was shaking like it was -100 degrees in here. "I-I was her best friend. I would…know…" Roxas was so uncomfortable answering these questions.

Roxas, Kairi, Sora, Riku and I, all sat on one sofa facing three cops. They were asking us questions about Xion. Roxas and I had to sit in between either Kairi and Sora or Riku and Sora, to prevent anymore fighting.

"I see." one cop said and the three of them jotted down notes on their papers. "Where do you think she would be right now?"

Roxas started to bounce his leg up and down. His nervousness was making everyone else feel jittery. "Y-you're not gunna…a-arrest her? A-a-are y-you?"

The cops nodded. "We're going to have to see. Just tell us where she might be right now."

"W-well…she's p-probably…in c-class?" Roxas suggested.

"Alright." The middle cop stood up and the other two followed. "Twilight Town Boarding School, right?"

Roxas bobbed his head, "y-yeah…"

"Ok. We'll try and find her. If you guys can please stay away from TTBS until we find her, there could be other mishaps happening." The cops walked out the door and Yuffie closed and locked it.

"N-now what?" I said, breaking the silence. "You're 100% sure that was Xion's, right Roxas?"

Roxas stood up and all eyes were on him. "We have to find her."

Riku's eyes widened, "What? Why? Do you want to get killed?"

Roxas looked at all of us one by one, "if you're going to stay here, by all means, go ahead." He walked towards the exit.

I quickly stood up, "wait! I'm coming!" I ran up to him and we both turned around to look at the others.

"I'm the one with the car." Riku stood up and shrugged. "I don't want to stay here anyways." Riku walked towards us.

"Well I can't go back to that school." Sora said, "I've been kicked out. Twice." He held his left hip in pain.

"Kai?" I called out to her. I was still debating whether or not it would be a good idea for her to stay or go.

"I…" Kairi had her legs up on the sofa and her chin was resting on her knees. "I'll…"

"You know what? The cops are probably going to get there faster than us at this rate, let's go!" I yelled. I guess I decided Kairi and Sora needed some time to talk. I pushed the three out the door before Kairi could respond. We ran out the house and towards Riku's car.

Riku jumped into his car and fished his pockets for his keys. "Damn it." he cursed when he couldn't find them.

"Did you drop them somewhere?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know, but we don't have enough time-" Riku said.

"Hey guys!" Yuffie called from the door of the house. She was dangling keys in her hands. She ran up to Riku's car and poked her head in Roxas' window. "Let's drive one of the better cars, no?"

Roxas' face immediately had a smile on it at the sound of driving one of his family's cars. "lets go! Quick!"

"I'll drive!" Yuffie looked back and winked at us. "And then you guys better fill me up on all this drama!"

Riku jumped in the passenger seat and Roxas and I sat down in the back of the baby blue sports car.

"Holy shit, this is a nice car." Riku said as he examined the car.

"Will ya' look at Roxas' house?" Yuffie said as she drove out towards the acres of grass that was probably owned by Roxas' family. "Now, how's about a shortcut?"

**_(Kairi)_**

I pulled out my phone and rapidly texted Namine. I had to thank her for leaving me here after all. Sora and I were still seated on the sofa. We were sitting on there not knowing what to say to each other. When I finally thought Sora was going to say something, or do something, he got up and walked away.

Great.

"S-Sora…" I called for him as he walked towards the stairs.

Without turning around Sora answered, "you wanted to stay here, so do as you like." he climbed up the stairs leaving me there, by myself. I sighed and quietly followed him up the stairs. As I reached the top, I noticed he wasn't in the long hallway anymore. Where was I to go now?

"Excuse me…" A voice called from behind me.

I turned around and there was this girl with long brown hair. She had this maid costume on so I immediately assumed she was a maid. "Hi."

"I'm Aerith. Are you doing fine? I should be keeping an eye out for you, I wouldn't want anything happening to Roxas' friends…" she babbled a bit. "where are you planning on going? Would you like a room? Oh and what's your name? Oh god, I'm babbling again…"

I giggled a bit and nodded my head, "I'm Kairi. And I'm fine. I was just looking for Sora's room…"

"Oh." She raised an eyebrow, "well, I'm known as 'Roxas' mom' and I was the one to educate him about sex, in case your parents haven't told you, I'm right-" she started to say.

My eyes widened. What was this woman thinking? "NO! No! No! No! I don't want you, I mean, I don't want to have…I mean, I don't…" The words wouldn't come out of my mouth properly and I could feel my face burning up.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie!" she put a hand on my shoulder, "Yuffie started to work here when she was just 14, so I experienced both educating boys AND girls!" she said with a smile.

I could tell why Roxas thought of Aerith as his mom. Even though I didn't know much about Roxas' family, I assumed his mom died or something, Roxas would resort to the most motherly figure and said figure would be Aerith. "No! That's not…"

"Then why do you want to see Sora while he's in the bedroom? Coming from my point of view, teenagers have really enraged hormone-"

"WHAT!" I yelled. I think I should take back what I thought before, she was definitely still young enough to say something like that. "No! I just want to talk to him! That's it!"

"Mhhhhm…" Aerith rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'll let you be then, but remember, if he's-"

"Aerith! We need you in the kitchen!" a voice called from an intercom. An intercom? Wow this place was high tech.

"Sorry, honey! Sora's room is down this way, third on the left." Aerith waved and walked down the stairs.

Thank god that awkward moment was over.

**_(Roxas)_**

"So yeah…" I finished telling my story to Yuffie.

"Wow. That sucks." She looked at Riku for a brief second, "what are you going to do about it, Riku?"

"I don't know." Riku flicked his hair out of his eyes, "I was thinking I would prove to Sora that I don't like Kairi…"

"Hey, you're pretty cute. I'd mack you just for kicks!" Yuffie said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes, "stop being a whore, Yuffie."

"Aw, Roxie Woxie. Don't be such a sourpuss." Yuffie said with a smile.

I smirked at the nickname. It's been a while since I've heard that. "Sorry, Yuffie Woofy"

Yuffie boomed with laugher, "Oh, Roxas. I love you. Seriously, you've got to visit more!"

I laughed along with her, "will do!" I smiled again.

"Roxas, are you PMSing or something? Just wondering…" Riku asked.

Way to kill the moment Riku. "Excuse me?"

"Well you were nervous as hell before and now you're acting all energetic and jumpy." Riku opened up his window for air, "Someone's obviously doing drugs." he retorted.

"Now, now, Riku. _You're_ the one acting like a sourpuss now!" Yuffie said, trying to enlighten the mood. I swear she was an exact girl version of Demyx. Except she was ten times smarter.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Namine asked. She was obviously distracted but she asked this question so that no one would wonder why she was so quiet. Man, I knew her well…

"Ding, ding, ding! I can answer that!" Yuffie yelled as we got closer to TTBS, "Roxie Woxie and I have known each other since I started working at his house, which was almost six years ago. I hate having to think I'm going to be a 20 year old soon. Blech."

"Haha. Are you going to be ditching my house soon and going off to college or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, probably. Oh, Riku and Namine don't know about this. I've been home-schooled, well, Roxas' family had this home-schooling program for girls only. When I was 14 I was one of the worst kids out ther and so my parents decided to send me away. Luckily I changed those habits. Not to mention I also had tons more fun away from all the drama. I never knew home-schooling with all the maids could be so awesome!"

"Yuffie, you know what I really missed about you?" I asked her.

"What's that?" She looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"How much you don't shut up." I smiled.

"I see a couple of police cars." Namine stated and pointed out the window. "They must be stopping at the coffee house for a few minutes, we can probably beat them if we drive really fast."

"Fast is my middle name!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"What a stupid middle name." I said.

Yuffie smirked. "Love ya more, bud!"

**_(Kairi)_**

"Sora?" I said as I opened up the door. No one was in the giant room but there was a door open inside that led to a washroom. I could hear the noise of the water spitting out of a nozzle. Why did he have to shower now?

I silently closed the door behind me and walked over to the huge bed. I flopped onto it and sighed. Guess I had to wait until he was done. I looked around the room for something to occupy myself with. A notebook on the side table just sat there, calling my name. I shrugged and picked it up. It probably didn't belong to him anyways.

I opened up the notebook to the first page and it was blank. Great. I flipped through some more pages and they were blank as well. Stupid book! I threw it onto the ground and it landed on a page that _did_ have something written on it. What could this be? I thought as I got down and picked it up.

_This is pathetic. I'm a guy, I'm not supposed to own diaries -.-". Anyways, I already started writing, might as well finish. So, after all those days spent in the hotel room, I realized something. I loved Kairi. Even after all the problems that happened I still loved her. But, did she love me? So yesterday with the help of *_someone_* (I will not say the name in case someone else is reading this. Yes, it would be embarrassing if someone else was reading this… .)_

I giggled a bit, typical Sora. I flipped the page.

_…I snuck into TTBS and their Halloween party. Yeah, my costume was as pathetic as me writing a diary entry, but who gave a shit about costumes? I was there to see Kairi. And hopefully work something out… But yeah…that didn't happen because I saw her and Riku…so yeah… I broke up with her…I'm not sure if I'm being a hypocrite or something but what she did really hurt me. Yeah I did it before but… that was my girlfriend and my best _friend_!_

I closed the notebook. Afraid to read on. I really messed up, but he messed up too. Couldn't they just equal out or something? All I wanted…I just wanted…I loved Sora. Wait…I'm putting that in past tense. I _love_ Sora. After some heavy breathing I opened up the notebook again.

_I guess everything that *_said person_* told me was right. Why am I even keeping his name a secret? He was the one to torture me! You know what, diary? I mean…notebook! I will say that grimy old name right now, in big bold letters! :_

I gasped when I read the name. How could he be the person torturing Sora…he was so innocent and…and…and…

"HEY!" Sora's voice yelled from behind me.

I flinched, dropping the notebook onto the ground. I turned around and looked at Sora. His skin was now replenished and even though his hair was flat and soaking wet, it still looked more normal then before. Sora fumbled with the towel around his waist, making sure to secure it in place.

"What are you doing?" he yelled and picked up the notebook. He flung it away.

I looked up at him. He was so angry. "I…I was just…"

"Well now you know my secrets! You're not even my girlfriend anymore so you shouldn't even know them! Actually, you're not even a _friend_ anymore." Sora yelled.

So I meant nothing to him? The familiar feeling of sadness rushed over me. I was just Kairi to him. Not Kairi, Sora's girlfriend. Not Kairi, Sora's best friend. Not even Kairi, Sora's friend. I was just Kairi. I faced away from him and there was a flood of tears in my eyes. I started to hiccup uncontrollably.

"Sorry for bothering you then." I sniffed and stood up. I walked towards the door but Sora's hand caught mine. He spun me around but I didn't dare look up at him.

"Wait, I should be the one that's sorry…" his voice was all high pitched and when I looked up at him he had tears in his eyes as well.

The next thing I did was hug him. I muffled my face against his bare chest. He hugged me back.

"Kairi. I...I really...missed you." Sora said as I felt his tears plop on my head.

I looked up at him, "I missed you too, Sora."

**_(Roxas)_**

"Slow down, Roxas!" Namine called from behind me.

I ignored her comment, I needed to find Xion before the cops did. My first guess was to check her room. I turned the corner and ran up to her room. I knocked on the door and it opened up slightly after I knocked.

"Yes?" An unfamiliar cop answered.

Shit. I quickly made up an excuse, "Oh. Uhm, wrong dorm." The cop nodded and closed the door. Luckily he wasn't one of the cops who were at my house. I bolted back to the other direction. Where would she be? I ran past the confused Namine, Riku and Yuffie.

"The cops are in her dorm!" I shouted back to them. They groaned and started to chase after me. Thank god I was a fast runner. But there was one problem, we should be splitting up.

"Guys! Split up! I'll check the school, you guys go somewhere else!" I shouted again to them. The three of them stopped in their tracks and nodded. I quickly ran towards an exit. When I was outside, my phone started to vibrate like crazy. While still running, I pulled it out of my pocket and checked it. 1 New Message. I opened up the message.

_Stop running around everywhere, you look like a fool! You'll never find her!_

I stopped. Whoever was texting me had to be nearby. I scanned my surroundings and all I saw were a bunch of students all trying to get to their next class. It would be nearly impossible to find out who it is. I groaned and kept running in the direction of the school. But something hit me. 'You'll never find her!'

_Her._

The person was obviously not Xion. They either slipped up or they wanted me to know it was not Xion. I pulled out my phone and started to text the blank number.

_Where is Xion?_

Message Failed. Damn it. How was I ever going to… My phone started to vibrate again and it read 1 New Message. I quickly opened it up.

_Guess I slipped up and gave away the fact that I'm not Xion. Anyways, I sent Xion to a far away place. _Roxas, a far away place_._

I stopped running. Could this message be from… It couldn't be…but he has been acting…no. I would not believe this assumption. I wouldn't… but, if what he's saying in this message is a code word for something… that means I knew exactly where Xion would be. Because only one person in the world ever said that exact sentence to me.

_"Roxas, a far away place…got it memorized?"_

* * *

Sooo, tell me what you think about this chapter!

Oh, and also, i was looking at my story traffic and A LOT of you guys read this O_O

i was so amazed at the number! But my question is, why aren't all of you reviewing :O!

Reviewwww!


	15. Xion

**Chapter 15: Xion's Secrets**

**_(Roxas)_**

Can this train go any slower? I thought as I gritted my teeth together. I needed to see what was up at the station, and fast. After that horrifying text message I don't even know what to think anymore. One thing was for sure, I wouldn't be telling anyone about it…yet.

I impatiently tapped my fingers on the window sill of the train. Since I wasn't planning on telling anyone, I didn't have any way to drive over to the station tower. Which was in fact the secret message to the text that…Axel…was sending me.

As the train hurried along on the tracks I saw the beautiful view of the sun. Twilight Town got it's name because of how beautiful the town looked at twilight time. It wasn't exactly twilight yet, but the sun still looked beautiful nonetheless.

The train came to a halt and I bolted out the door, running inside Station Plaza and towards the bathrooms. Once I was outside of the bathrooms, I looked around to make sure no one was looking. I then walked past the bathrooms to the lonely door at the end of the small hallway. The janitors closet. I opened the door and a huge winding staircase took up the whole room. I closed the door behind me and rushed up the staircase, the last time I climbed these stairs were a good 4 months ago. I still couldn't believe that our favourite hang out spot, the one where we hung out for years, was abandoned just like that. There was sadness in my heart as I opened up the door at the top of the staircase. I walked outside onto the top of the clock tower.

Boy, it's been a while.

I shut the door quietly and turned the corner to the front of the tower. And just like the good times, Xion was sitting on her spot all the way to my left, sucking on a finished sea-salt ice cream stick.

"I don't even know why I was sent here-"

"XION!" I yelled. She flinched and almost fell, I thought fast and grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards. Both of us banged against the wall.

"ROXAS!" she yelled and stood up, pulling the stick out of her mouth, "what…what are you doing here? How'd you even find me?"

"Xion!" I repeated as I stood up with anger, "how could you almost kill Kairi like that?"

Xion blinked with confusion, "what?"

I clenched my fists, "don't play stupid with me! I know it was you! Where's your lucky seashell bracelet, huh?"

Xion blinked again and reached into the arm of her long sleeved shirt. She pulled out that exact bracelet, "t-this one…?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. How did she…? Then whose… "how…how…you have two?"

Xion took a seat on the towers ledge, still facing me, "Roxas…I only have one. You, me and Axel picked out these three seashells together…" Xion examined the bracelet. There were three seashell charms hanging from it. But it looked just like the other one. "just because we're not best friends anymore, doesn't mean you can forget our memories like that…" Xion slid the bracelet on her hand and pushed it up her arm without rolling up her sleeve.

"Then…how did the police…but…." I smacked my forehead. It was Xion's bracelet, that's for sure. But who else would have a bracelet like that?

Xion eyed me. "Wait…what happened? Is Kairi alright?" Xion looked down and picked up her popsicle stick from the ground and twirled it in her hands.

"S-s-someone…messages…but you…it was you…" I kept my hand on my forehead. This confusion was seriously hurting my head. "You were the one! You wanted to mess with everyone's lives!"

Xion sighed but she kept her eyes on the twirling stick. "Roxas, how many hints do I seriously have to drop for you to realize what's happening?"

I stared blankly at her. "Why can't you just tell me what's wrong? I don't understand! And you ignored my statement: you just want to mess with everyone's lives!" I repeated.

"How so?" Xion asked.

"What was that kiss about on Halloween?" I spat out. "What was that for? I highly doubt you were drunk." I shook my head, "and you _knew_ Namine was just standing behind me."

Xion shook her head as well, "Roxas, you are…_were_…my best friend, and that was it. That kiss meant nothing. I'm forced to do all this, okay? I'm getting forced by my own will! These past few months I've been dropping numerous hints, but…but you've been stupid enough to just ignore them!"

My eyes widened, what was she talking about? "well…why won't you explain then!"

Xion lifted her head up. "they could be watching." she whispered so softly I wasn't even sure I heard it right.

"What?" I yelled.

"I've been doing all this to protect you…and your friends…"

I was getting angry now. Xion seriously needed to stop talking like this. "What's wrong! Explain to me what's happening! I am so fucking confused right now and your little gibberish talk isn't helping at all!"

"Roxas." Xion glared at me, "you're stupid." she stated.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was she seriously saying this at a time like now? "Xion! What the fuck?"

"Sorry. I know I shouldn't just randomly state the obvious like that." Xion growled.

I sighed. The way our voices kept increasing in loudness was not helping to solve our problem. "Are you planning on explaining, because I'm seriously confused." I repeated in a calmer voice.

Xion sighed as well. Then she did something unexpected, she brought her face so close to mine I thought she was going to replay the Halloween party. But she stopped and looked me straight in the eye, "we need to go somewhere else. Where people aren't watching." she whispered so quietly that I bet if someone were standing right beside me right now they wouldn't have heard what she said.

"Why?" I whispered back.

She took my hand and dragged me around the other side of the tower. She opened up a door and shoved me in. Then she walked in and closed the door.

We were both in the little closet like room that was at the top of the tower. I'm guessing this was special to the janitor that used to come up here because it had hundreds of pictures posted up on all three walls. The room was barely big enough for Xion and I to fit. Let me add that there were numerous amounts of coolers in there. The coolers were something Xion, Axel and I added to the empty closet, we stored up sea-salt ice creams in here so we wouldn't have to buy one everyday we came up here. I shifted myself so that I was able to flip open a cooler, it was empty. What was I expecting anyways? Like I said before, we hadn't hung out here in months.

"What's so safe about a stuffy old closet?" I asked and examined the abandoned closet.

Xion shuffled around the coolers and sat on one. "Roxas, people watch me. They watch my every move. If I slip up even once they will ruin me."

I leaned up against a stack of coolers, "Okay, I already told you, I don't understand!"

Xion folded her hands in her lap. "When you went away, to Destiny Islands, something happened, Roxas."

"No shit, Sherlock." I huffed. Xion looked up at me with sad eyes and I knew that I shouldn't have been so mean. "I'm sorry. This is all…it's just so…"

She cut me off before I could stammer some more, "Axel said he was going to go hang out with Zexy and Demyx the day after you left. I couldn't hang out with him because…" Xion trailed off.

I knitted my eyebrows together, "oh no, you're definitely not leaving anything out of this story!" I yelled, "why didn't you go with him?"

Xion nervously looked around the room, "I…uh…I…um…I had very bad period cramps." she said very quickly.

Ew, I didn't want to go into detail about girl stuff. I scrunched up my nose in disgust, "you didn't have to tell me that!"

Xion half smiled, not meeting my eyes, "and so, later that day I got a phone call from Demyx. He was wondering where Axel was because he was bored and he beat his video game for the tenth time or something. I told him to ask Zexy about the whereabouts of Axel and he had said that he already tried.

I nodded my head, "so that means he never…"

Xion nodded her head as well, "yup. And so I tried his phone but he didn't answer. I didn't know what to do, he could've been missing or something. That's when I took a train over and looked to see if he was here. He was, and he was sitting at his usual spot. He held two popsicle sticks in his hands, each of them saying winner." Xion trailed off once again and started to choke on her tears. I moved over to her and squeezed her wrists. She must not have seen that coming or something because she immediately pulled her arm out of my hand and hit her elbow on the wall, screaming in pain.

"Xion! What…what happened?" I tried to reach for her arms but she kept pulling away, "did you get hurt there or something?"

Xion slowly shook her head. "You could say that..."

The tears started to pour out of her eyes and suddenly she was stripping down to just her bra and underwear. She threw her clothes to the ground and stood up, spreading her arms out as far as they could go. I backed away, I was amazed, and shocked, and terrified.

"Look at me!" she yelled, her tears were still pouring out of her eyes. "Look. At. Me."

**_(Namine)_**

"Try his cell again!" I cried. Roxas was missing and Yuffie and Riku couldn't get a hold of him. The three of us sat on top of mine and Kairi's beds. "Xion could've taken him! She could be torturing him for all we know!"

"Let's try and get a hold of Kairi and or Sora." Yuffie said when her phone said Roxas' phone was busy. Yuffie looked up at me, "what's their number?"

"I'll call them, you two keep trying Roxas." Riku said.

I nodded and did as I was told. I quickly dialled Roxas' number then held the phone up to my ear. It rang and rang but no one picked up. Where was he? "I think we should tell the police, Xion could be doing something seriously bad to him…"

Yuffie sighed, "I can't believe Xion is behind all this. Xion was such an adorable girl…"

Riku raised an eyebrow, "I have this feeling…that it's not Xion…"

I widened my eyes, "what are you guys talking about! We saw her bracelet, Roxas said it was hers! She has a gun, she wanted to kill Kairi. Are you guys not connecting the dots?" I screamed.

Yuffie completely ignored my screaming, "I agree with you Riku. Even though I probably don't know much about this drama, Xion wouldn't do something like that."

"Then who would!" I screamed louder to make sure they would hear me.

Yuffie and Riku both shrugged and then a loud knocking on the door silenced us. The three of us walked to the door and even though I hoped it would be Roxas, it was a cop. The one from Roxas' house.

"I thought I told you guys to stay at Roxas'." He eyed us carefully, "Now where's Xion? I _know_ you guys are in on this scheme."

"What!" Riku yelled as the cops from behind that one cop grabbed us and pulled us out of my dorm.

**_(Roxas)_**

"Who…what….why?" I yelled as I stared at her with a horrified look on my face.

Xion sniffed, "this is what they did to make sure I listened. And even when I did listen I still-"

I cut her off because I jumped up and hugged her. One little thing I noticed just at this moment was that I had actually grown because my chin was now at the top of her head. "I don't understand…"

Xion pulled away and I couldn't help but stare at the multiple amounts of bruises and cuts all over her body, "I don't either."

My hands started to tremble as I tried to count all the marks on her body. There were so many. How could anyone even do that to her? I brought my hand up and touched one of the long scars on her arm going from her wrist to the inside of her elbow. "If you're not going to explain to me, I'm going to call the police and make them find out!"

Xion flinched making me pull my hand away because I thought I hurt her. "I…don't…please don't call the police. You can't bring them into this…" Xion started to shiver. I reached for her oversized sweater and passed it to her. I have never seen Xion with this little clothing on, yet it didn't feel awkward at all. I guess it was a best friend thing.

I sat down on a cooler, "explaining time." I started to play with the rips in my jeans.

Xion sat down as well, not even bothering to put her pants on, "you're taking this all…so…calmly…"

I looked up at Xion, "well, Xion, right now I'm in a situation where my best friend is getting abused by someone, it's not that I'm calm, I'm just so confused. And also so anxious to find out who did. They seriously need a punch in the balls." I spat out the last bit a little too harshly which made her jump.

"Roxas…you won't like this at all…" Xion played with the sleeve of her sweater. "You'll get so angry you'll immediately jump to conclusions…" Xion stopped and I saw a small smile on her face, "then you'll start babbling like an idiot and you won't listen to me."

I smirked. Only Xion would be making a sad moment into a happy moment in this kind of way. "I won't babble. Promise." I got into a more serious tone. I think that was the right emotion to feel at this kind of predicament.

"Ok." she sighed and looked up at the huge window which was the only source of light.

"Axel for some reason decided to create this bad group. He told me that it would be a good idea for me to join in because being the first member to join in would get me a higher rank. Even though I protested, Axel forced me. We were on the clock tower the next day and that's where he was forcing me. He threatened to push my off of the tower if I didn't listen. And he was…so serious. I haven't seen that side of Axel before. And that's what scared me. So I gave in and decided to hang out with him.

A few days later Axel randomly invited Seifer, Hayner and those other smoker kids to join, and so they did. Next to come was Hannah because she was with Seifer at the time. And you know that wherever Hannah is, Natasha's following, right? So that's plus two girls. Then in the blink of an eye the whole whore group decided to join in."

I nodded, taking in every word that came out of her mouth. "wait, why wasn't Zexion or Demyx invited? And what about me?"

Xion looked up and gave me an I-wasn't-finished look.

"So the group had our first meeting and Axel strictly said that you were not to be invited. And you were most importantly not to be informed about anything that happened. He also said this about Zexy and Demyx but there was a different tone in his voice when he said it about you.

As the days progressed Axel started to act weird and wear this hat on his head. You know those ones with just eyes holes? Yeah, those ones. I don't even know why, but it made Axel look super criminal like. And he had his hair tied back whenever he had the hat on, that's for sure, because it would've been sticking up at the back but it wasn't. Another thing I noticed was that Axel's voice started to get raspy every meeting. It was like he was smoking something really bad. A few days later we had another meeting and Axel told us to steal from this convenient store. I don't know why, I guess it was like a mission or something. But I didn't want to do it. Like really, I'm Xion. Stealing isn't what I do. So Axel pointed a finger to Seifer and apparently he was Axel's new bitch and so he listened to Axel as he said 'make her listen, somehow'. Somehow meaning…"

Xion rolled up her sleeves and touched her arm. As if touching it would take the pain and memories away or something. I got up off the cooler and hugged her. I pulled away wanting to hear more but tears crept into her eyes and fell down her face.

"H-he hurt me, Roxas. Emotionally and physically…" Xion used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears. I opened my mouth to say something but she put a finger to my mouth and silenced me. "I-it's my turn to talk." she took a deep breath in and continued.

"I forgot to say that the meetings were in this abandoned little area that you had to get to through this really bad alley. Anyways, after Axel gave his orders everyone left but I had to stay and Seifer was there with me…" Xion closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. "He pulled of his belt and used that to hit me…" a tear fell down her cheek and she opened her eyes again.

"That was just the beginning though. But I still didn't want to listen. Like when you came back, I wanted to do everything that I could to tell you but…then…Axel gave more orders out the first meeting we had when you came back…he ordered Seifer to persuade me to keep my mouth shut." she covered her face with both of her hands and I put my hands on her shoulders.

"W-what'd he d-do?" I asked as calmly as I could. I doubt that came out calm at all.

I pulled her hands off her face and held them. She didn't meet my eyes as she continued. "H-he…he… raped me."

I dropped her hands and bounced back, almost falling over a cooler. My eyes widened in shock. "WHAT!" I yelled. This was not happening! "How could you not tell me? Why would you even let him do that? Didn't he have a girlfriend already anyways?" The anger inside me started to boil. I have never felt like that before. I wanted Seifer in front of me right now, and I wanted him dead. Something I had not wished upon anyone. "Why, Xion? WHY?"

I didn't notice because of my screaming but Xion's eyes were pouring again. "I'm sorry. "I'm so sorry. But I couldn't, I just couldn't!"

I gulped. I didn't even know what to do anymore. My hands started to tremble like crazy. I sat down on a cooler and closed my eyes. I silently counted to 10 in my head to calm myself down. I opened my eyes and stared at Xion's crying face. "J-just…just continue…"

Xion nodded. "I…I was the one they watched out for all the time because they knew I would be the one that might've told you. That I might've been brave enough…"

I closed my eyes and ran my hand over my face. "but…I don't understand…why did Axel want to ruin my life like this? And how was he getting them all to listen to him…"

"He probably had something against all of them. But I don't know what happened that day when I couldn't find him. Why would he all of a sudden want you ruined?' Xion wiped a tear at her eye again.

I stood up and put my hand out. "Axel was obviously the one sending the messages then. And he was obviously the one with the gun. We've got to take him down and put him AND Seifer in jail. Where they belong."

Xion looked up at me and jumped into my arms. "Thank you, Roxas. Thank you for being my best friend. Thank you for always being there even though I wasn't. Thank you so much."

I hugged her back. "Don't worry about it, Xion. I love you, and I do _anything_ for the people that I love."

* * *

Oh and note: when Roxas says he loves Xion, that's in the brotherly-sisterly way not the boyfriend-girlfriend way.

So tell me what you think about this chapter :)!

Review review review!


	16. Busted

**Chapter 16: Busted**

**_(Namine)_**

"Sit." the officer ordered Riku, Yuffie and I to do. He sat us down in the familiar conference room that Principal had us in a few weeks ago. The three of us sat down nervously and the cops left the room to go guard the door. It was just the three of us sitting there, confused as hell.

"Oh." Yuffie spoke as she jumped up. She pulled out her phone and stared at the screen. "It's Roxas."

"Answer it!" I yelled excitedly.

Yuffie nodded and pressed TALK. She then put it on speaker phone for all of us to hear. "Roxas?"

"Yuffie. Hi. Where are you guys?" He spoke quickly.

"We're…" Yuffie looked at Riku and I because she wasn't too sure where we were.

I quickly, and rudely, snatched the phone out of Yuffie's hands. "Roxas! Where have you been! We've been worried sick about you! We were so scared Xion might have took you and hurt-"

"Xion did not do_ anything_." Roxas growled into the phone. "Now tell me where you guys are." he asked in a voice that said tell me now or I'll hurt you. I was scared, was something bad happening to Roxas?

That's when Riku pulled a rude move like mine and stole the phone from my hand. "Roxas, this is Riku, the cops took us into that conference room in the schools main office. Also, have you got a hold of Sora and Kairi?"

"No." Roxas quickly said before hanging up on Riku. Riku looked stunned.

"This isn't going to get any prettier…" Yuffie said quietly.

**_(Kairi)_**

I giggled and laid my head on Sora's shoulder. We were both cuddling on the bed and we were both practically acting like nothing ever happened to our relationship. I sat up and looked at Sora straight in the eye.

"Sora."

"Kairi." Sora said with a lazy smile.

I giggled again, "you have a really gorgeous smile."

Sora blushed and pulled me closer to him. "Kairi, you're gorgeous all over. 'Nuff said."

I smiled then got into a more serious note. "Sora, you have to promise me something."

"Anything." he said as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a star shaped charm. "After all, I promised you with this, didn't I?"

"Oh my god!" I said in amazement. I took the charm from his hand. It was the exact same charm that I made him about 3 years ago. "You kept it?"

Sora smiled. "Obviously."

I smiled back and handed it back to him. "You better be keeping it forever!" I teased.

"Of course I will. It will always be with me." Sora stuffed it back into his pocket. "Now, about that promise?"

"Oh." I said then thought about what I was going to say. "Oh…well…you have to promise that we'll never get into a stupid mess like this again. I…I really can't-"

Sora stopped me by holding out his pinky.

I stared at his pinky, confused as hell. "Eh?"

"I pinky promise!" Sora said. Leave it up to Sora to act like a child.

I laughed and intertwined our pinkies. We both shook them up and down. "I pinky promise as well."

"And…" Sora started but cut himself off by pressing our lips together. I suddenly got these butterflies in my stomach, those butterflies haven't visited my stomach in so long. I swear, Sora and I would've never stopped kissing if it weren't for that annoying buzzing sound coming from one of our phones. Sora pulled away and reached over for his phone that was resting on the bedside table.

Sora looked at his phone. "Holy shit!"

I moved over so that I was sitting next to Sora. "What's wrong?"

"47 missed calls!" He read his screen. "Were we really that distracted?"

I didn't bother answering his question, "they're all from Yuffie, Riku and Namine! Call them up quick! Something might be wrong."

**_(Roxas)_**

I held Xion's hand as we made our way throughout the busy hallways in the school. The gossip must have spread around school that Riku and I were missing because neither of us were able to 'assist' Hannah and Natasha. I rolled my eyes and walked into the schools main office.

"Hello." the snooty secretary said. "Why are you here?" she spoke out of her nose.

"Some friends are in the conference room…" I said as the secretary looked up at me without moving her head.

"Oh, really now?" She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and picked up her phone. "Sir. I have some kids here waiting to get into the conference room. They say they've got a meeting…" she covered the speaking part of the phone and looked at us, "names?"

"Roxas and Xion." I told her.

"Their names are Roxas and Xion." her voice was starting to piss me off. "Yes sir. Right away, sir." She placed the phone back down and pointed her chin towards the conference room. "Go ahead, they're all waiting for you."

"Thanks." I whispered as I walked into the office and towards the room.

Standing in front of the door, like guards, were two police officers. They eyed us suspiciously as we approached them.

"Are you Roxas and Xion?" one of them asked. I nodded and he opened up the door.

The two of us walked in and sitting at the table were Yuffie, Namine and Riku. Xion and I took a seat across from them and beside each other. Yuffie, Namine and Riku were all giving us looks like we had some swine flu or something. We sat there in awkward silence.

"Can you not tell how confused we are?" Riku asked before brushing his bangs out of his face.

I glanced up. "We need to wait for the police officers. This is big."

"Wasn't Xion the one with the gun? Why are you holding hands with her?" Namine asked quietly. I could sense the tang of jealousy, but she really had nothing to worry about.

"T-that wasn't m-me…" Xion spoke up.

"Then who was it?" Yuffie asked.

I sighed and looked over at Xion, waiting for her approval to tell the story. She nodded.

"Here's what happened…" I started as Principal walked into the room.

"What's wrong now?" Principal asked.

**_(!)_**

"Are you sure about this?" Principal asked with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded and looked over at Xion who stood up and instead of lifting up her sleeves, gave them a full view of her stomach, which was the worst hit. Everyone in the room jumped, Namine, Riku, Yuffie, Sora and Kairi (who came along a few minutes after Principal) along with Principal himself.

"So that also means…" Principal looked over at Sora, "you _weren't_ behind the parties and alcohol?"

"No, sir. It was in fact all_ their_ idea." Sora responded politely.

"I see." he clasped his hands together on the desk. "So it was Axel and Seifer?"

"And Hannah and Natasha were in there too!" I added.

Principal shook his head. "I don't believe they would do that kind of thing…"

I gritted my teeth to stop from having my mouth hang open. Principal would be the only person on this planet still taking Hannah and Natasha's side after what I just explained to him.

"They did though, right, Xion?" I said.

Xion bobbed her head up and down.

Principal stood up. "I'll tell the police about Axel and Seifer then. We should bring them to this conference room."

"But Hannah and Natasha-" I tried to say.

Principal shot me a death glare. "Where would they be?"

Xion looked up. "Oh, I have the directions, I don't really have the address or anything…"

"That'll do. The police officers will surely find them and bring them back here." Principal handed Xion a pad of paper and a pen. Xion scribbled some directions in then handed the piece of paper to Principal.

He walked towards the door, "none of you are allowed to leave. You may stay here until I'm back with the others." He walked out with a slam of the door.

"Fucktard." I snarled.

"You've got that right." Riku crossed his arms over his chest.

"Xion…you'll be fine now, you really should've told us about this before." Kairi said as she placed a hand on Xion's right arm.

"Yeah, well…it's too late for that…" Xion murmured but looked up and smiled at Kairi. "Thanks anyways." she then looked up at everyone, "thank you all…"

"Those idiots better go to jail." Yuffie said in a harsh tone I wasn't used to. "But I still can't believe Axel is behind all this."

"Yeah…why would he do something like that?" Sora asked.

I sank lower into my seat. I didn't like hearing about this. I still couldn't take in that Axel was the one behind all this. My best friend, how could he? I started to lose my breath and I covered my eyes with the bottoms of my hands. I then dragged my hands from my eyes to my forehead, with my fingers nestling in my spiky dirty blonde hair. I tried to tune out the voices but they just wouldn't go away.

Axel wanted your life ruined.

He wanted your friends ruined.

He had someone abuse your best friend, without stopping them.

He was about to kill your friend.

He probably would've killed _Xion_ if she said anything to you.

I banged my head on the desk in front of me, with my hands in front of my face. I started to whimper as the tears came down my eyes. I whimpered even more before crying into my hands. My best friend. How could he do something like this? I felt a million hands rub my back, trying to comfort me. But there was one thing for sure, nothing would be able to fix this.. I started to cry even more, and I felt so childish as I did cry. I rarely cried. But I guess this was just because my life was pretty damn fine until those few months ago.

But it wasn't even that, it was the fact that I was whimpering like a little kid. The last time I cried like this was when I actually was a little kid. It was when I was having a picnic with Aerith and Yuffie, back when I was in middle school. They told me that my parents weren't ones to actually want a kid and to care for one. They wanted a kid just to show off, or maybe they just wanted a kid to make sure their stupid richness would pass down to me and not get handed over to Sora's family or something. At that moment I realized that I had no one that loved me. I was lonely. I was practically like an orphan child. But I looked up at who was comforting me as I cried. It was Aerith and Yuffie and I noticed that I didn't need a mom and dad to love me especially if I had someone who loved me just the same like them.

"It's ok, Roxas." Yuffie's soft voice said as she held me into her stomach and stroked my hair. "Everything will be fine."

I pulled away from Yuffie, "don't fill me up with lies." I used my sleeves to wipe away my tears. I looked up at everyone else and Namine, Xion and Kairi all had tears in their eyes. Hopefully I wasn't the reason they got so emotional. Yuffie played with my hair a bit more then kissed my head.

"Don't worry, Roxas." she walked around the table and back to her seat just as Principal opened the door and walked in with Hannah, Natasha, Hayner, Seifer and Axel trailing behind him. They each quietly took a seat as far away from our group as possible. Principal took a seat in his chair and loads of cops piled into the room, keeping an eye on Axel and Seifer.

"Axel, Seifer." Principal started. "What were you doing out in that 'hideout' of yours?"

"Nuttin'" Seifer shrugged and sat back. "Why are we here again?" Seifer was truly a stupid bastard.

I jumped out of my seat ready to tackle Seifer. "You're here because you decided to be the worlds biggest dick and abuse Xion. The fuck is wrong with you? Why would you even _think _about messing with-" I yelled but Xion quickly pulled me into my seat. Everyone was staring at me in shock. I crossed my arms and slumped in my seat, trying to control my raging emotions.

"I…uhh…I didn't do shit." Seifer said and I glared at him. He was obviously smoking something.

"Really?" Principal eyed Seifer. Then explain-"

"It was all me, sir." Axel cut him off. "Don't blame Seifer."

Seifer looked at Axel in disgust, "so hooold it. _You_ were abusing Xion and putting the blame on _me_?"

Axel didn't look up, "yeah…"

Principal raised an eyebrow, "So, Xion…your facts were wrong?"

Xion shook her head in disbelief, "no! It was Seifer! I swear!"

"Don't blame Seifer for Axel's doings!" Hannah yelled. "He would never have done something horrid like that...and he wouldn't have the time either. Seifer and I are_ always _together." Hannah turned to Seifer and stroked his arm, "right honey-bun?"

"Right, smoochy-poo!" Seifer said back, "Hannah and I are together 24/7. Well…excluding hours we're not allowed to be together. But anyways, that'd mean that if I was doin' stuff like that to Xion then Hannah woulda witnessed everything!"

Their fake-ness was seriously making me sick.

Principal nodded his head. Was he really believing their bullshit _again_? "I see." he turned to Xion. "Why would you mix up Axel and Seifer though, Xion?"

"I…" Xion didn't know what to say, she seemed so stunned.

"I think I might know." Axel interrupted. "After our little hang outs I would always tell everyone to leave but Xion and Seifer would stay back. I think there are some drugs going around here."

"Yo, man! How could you snitch-" Seifer yelled.

"Oh! Drugs, hm?" Principal frowned. "So, all of you have been doing drugs then?"

"I haven't done any…" Xion protested.

"Yeah…I sold 'em to Xion." Seifer admitted.

"That's probably why she mixed us up." Axel shrugged.

"That is like_ totally_ disgusting!" Hannah grimaced.

"Yeah! Drugs are oh so dirty!" Natasha added.

"How could you do drugs like that, Seifer?" Hannah asked.

Seifer shrugged, "dunno, feels good."

"Wait." Principal glared at all of them one by one, "is it just Seifer who did these drugs?"

"Yeah, man. No one else would take them. Xion was a scared little girl that's why I always sold 'em to her." Seifer said.

"And Axel, you admit that you did that to Xion?" Principal glared at Axel.

"Yup." he answered plainly.

"May I ask why you're admitting this so easily? Wouldn't you like to deny the truth even a bit?"

"Nope." Axel sighed. "I was the one to do it and blaming Seifer is already a stupid move enough so might as well confess now before lying, confessing later and getting in even bigger trouble."

Principal shook his head. "You kids are unbelievable." he stood up and looked at Xion. "I guess you were forced to be under the influence. That's why you mixed them up." he then walked over to the cops and started to chat quietly to them.

Xion rested her head on her chair. "what the hell…"

"Is all that true?" I whispered to her.

"I…I don't remember…but it probably is…" she whispered back.

I snorted. And_ I_ thought this was all bullshit.

"Principal!" Natasha yelled out to Principal. She was at Hannah's side and Hannah was bawling like a drama queen. Once Principal caught her attention she continued. "Hannah is oh so stricken by this drug news, are we allowed to be dismissed?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." he replied.

"Oh thank you!" Natasha said gratefully. Then when she turned around she rolled her eyes and muttered loud enough for me to hear, "dumb ass Principal."

There was something seriously messed up here.

"Axel. Seifer." Principal called, "you guys get to take out all your things from your dorms, you guys are not going to be staying here until this is settled in court."

"WHAT!" Seifer yelled. "Awwww fuckkk!" Seifer said as he and Axel followed the cops out the door.

"Xion, you should really go to the hospital or something. And Hayner, you had nothing to do with this, right?" Principal seriously could not care less about Xion or the condition she was currently in. What an asshole.

"Nope. Like Seifer said, I wouldn't do drugs." he replied.

"Ok. You guys may leave." he said as he left the room.

Everyone in the room was either confused or shocked, and no one knew what to do. Hayner was the first to stand up or make a move at all.

"Xion…" he called.

I was quick to glower at him and he seemed to flinch at the stare and look down apologetically.

"Y-yeah?" Xion responded.

Hayner's head bounced back up and he brought his hands up and started to move them in some weird way. At first I thought it might've been sign language but then I suspected that he was probably sending some kind of code words to her. He finally put his hands down and into his pockets then he gave off a sad smile and walked out of the room.

"What was that?" I asked the minute he was out of hearing reach.

"Oh…he was saying…thank you…for…um…taking Axel away…" Xion said. I shrugged off the fact that she was probably lying and stood up.

"We should get going." I said to everyone.

"What's going to happen now?" Yuffie asked.

"Well…Axel and Seifer are going to be kept away for good, right?" I asked.

"The police probably won't let them out of their sight." Riku answered.

"Then…I wanna go home." I nearly whined.

"We've gotta join you…" Sora said as he stood up, bringing Kairi up as well. "I guess I'm allowed back here now that Principal figured out it wasn't me. So I need my stuff from your place…"

"Sure, whatever." I said as I looked down at Xion. "You need to get treated for…those…." I said, not wanting to say the word or it would bring the picture of Xion's rattled up body back into my head. "Yuffie, we can pass by the hospital, right?"

"Mhm. Anything you want." Yuffie said.

"C-can we join?" Namine asked. To be honest, I nearly forgot she was in the same room as us.

"Yeah, my car is back at your house." Riku added.

"Holy shit. It's not a fucking party!" I yelled.

"Of course you guys can join." Yuffie said politely regardless of my rude remark.

I didn't bother to stay in the same room as everyone, I needed to get away. I bolted out the door and out of the school. I wanted more than anything to sit down on the ledge of the top of the clock tower. I wanted more than anything to eat some sea-salt ice cream. I wanted more than anything to be up there with Axel and Xion.

But I guess we don't get everything.

* * *

So that's a little hint for you:

The little things are what I think about most because they can make or break my story.  
(aka look at the little things).

Ok, I'll shush now, sooo, **REVIEW!**


	17. New Friends

**Chapter 17: New Friends**

**_(Roxas)_**

I flopped onto my bed and sighed. This was stupid. It took me a while to realize that the last time I slept in this bed was a good 6 months ago. Did I forget to mention sleeping in this bed felt like heaven? Literally. This bed was one of the softest beds ever, which made it feel like a cloud. Not that I would know what clouds felt like. I sighed again, grabbed a pillow and stuffed it onto my face. Would it be really girly to scream into a pillow? Yeah, probably… scratch that idea.

I threw the pillow to the ground and sat up. It was a cold ass November night and the dark gloominess of the clouds just worsened my mood. Where did these clouds come from anyways? Last time I checked it was bright and sunny. Well, that was a while ago, when I went to get Xion from the tower.

The talk we had in the conference room lasted about 1 hour and a half. It took us about 2 hours at the hospital for some stupid doctor to check up on Xion. And it took about 7 hours for me to walk up the stairs of my house and die. Yeah, I exaggerated a bit about the 7 hours, but hey, that's what it felt like.

I guess Aerith, being as nice as she is, invited everyone to stay for the night. I really didn't want them here to be honest, I just needed my alone time.

I jumped off of my bed and slouched over to the bathroom. I got halfway there before collapsing on the ground. Why did my room have to be so god damn big? I stayed on the ground and twisted myself so I was facing the ceiling. I was really not feeling well and I didn't want to move from my spot, so I rolled over.

I didn't realize until now how much junk was under my bed. Even though I had maids to clean that up, I had told them that this was_ my_ room and _they _were not going to clean it. Not because of my privacy, but because I didn't want to grow up like a spoiled brat. I reached under the bed and felt the roughness of a basketball, something that felt like old Halloween candy and a paper like thing. I decided to pull out the paper thing just because I didn't want to get any more sick with the Halloween candy. I looked at the paper like thing, it was actually an envelope. I opened it up and read the piece of paper.

_Best friends until the end! (Got that memorized?)_

_- love, Xion and Axel!_

I flipped over the piece of paper and it was actually a photo. It was of Axel, Xion and I eating some sea-salt ice cream. I remembered this day. We were on top of the clock tower. I had the camera in my left hand and the ice cream in my right. I had stretched my arm as far away as it could go to get this picture. Xion was in the middle, smushed up in between Axel and I. Axel was on the left and he looked like he was about to eat someone, his mouth was wide open. Xion was smiling and you could see little tears in her eyes from how hard she was laughing. And I was sticking out my tongue and squinting one eye. I looked like some deformed pirate. I smiled at the picture but then remembered what happened earlier today. Tears flooded my eyes as I scrunched up the picture and threw it away.

Fuck my life.

**_(Namine)_**

"Would you like some cookies, Nami?" Kairi asked as she stuffed her mouth with more cookies.

"Kairi…you're eating like you're a pregnant woman or something…" Sora smirked.

"Shuff up!" She said with her mouth full. Sora and Kairi both started to laugh and they started to cuddle some more on the couch.

I was so happy they got back together and everything's alright, but Riku was sitting so awkwardly in the sofa across from them, I felt so bad for him. Neither Sora or Kairi said a word to him ever since. I started to play with the juice box in my hand, trying to clear my head. The juice box didn't help at all and the excessive movement on the couch I was sharing with Sora and Kairi was not helping either. I shifted in my spot just as Yuffie and Xion entered the room.

"We've got some popcorn!" Yuffie yelled excitedly as she carried the big bowls of popcorn. Xion followed behind her holding bags of chips. Yuffie placed the bowls on the table then put her hands on her hips. "Xion, that was a lame-o entrance!"

Xion smiled then walked out of the room and back in. "I'VE GOT SOME CHIPS, YOU GUYS!" she yelled, startling everyone. I didn't know Xion well at all, but from what Roxas shared with me, she was probably the most energetic girl out there, after Yuffie that is.

Sora reached for the bowl of popcorn and stuffed his mouth. "So wadda we watchin'?"

"Well, for starters, we should watch in the theatre, not _this_ crappy room." Yuffie said as she grabbed a bowl of popcorn.

"There's a theatre in here!" Kairi's eyes widened. "This house is huge!"

Yuffie shrugged, "Yeah, but you get used to it."

The 6 of us walked down the huge hallway and into the basement, which had multiple doors. At the end of the hallway was a big door that had a popcorn maker at the front of it as well as a ticket booth. We all walked inside and let me tell you, it looked_ exactly_ like a movie theatre, but just in smaller form.

"Ok!" Yuffie said as we entered. "We all gotta sit in the front because the back seats suck ass!"

Xion ran down the stairs and sat at one of the seats. "Oh my! This still has my name on it!" Xion started to laugh.

"Oh yeah, and just so you guys know, some of the chairs have names on them, just ignore it." Yuffie explained as we walked down the aisle behind her.

Sora and Kairi took the seats at the end. Yuffie sat beside them then Xion, me, then Riku.

"So what are we going to watch?" I asked.

"Well, this place has just about anything!" Xion said excitedly. Xion was such a cute girl, and I don't even know why I haven't been friends with her from before. She seemed like so much fun. And also, she was really taking this whole event so easily. The smile on her face practically read 'I can't believe these past few days were so much fun'.

"Let's watch _The Notebook_!" Kairi squealed.

"Oh, god no!" Yuffie grimaced. "That movie is so girly!"

"Agreed." Xion smiled.

"It is _not_!" Kairi crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh. Um…" Yuffie started. "What about Roxas?"

"Is he going to join us?" I asked a little too excitedly

"Not sure. You wanna ask him for us?" Yuffie said.

"Oh." I felt my cheeks heat up. I wasn't even sure why, all I was doing was going to ask him. Luckily it was dim in here so no one would notice. "Sure." I replied.

"Isn't he in his room?" Kairi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he is." Xion answered.

"Nami, just make sure you do not pass by Aerith." she giggled.

Yuffie roared with laughter along with Xion. "Kairi, don't tell me she gave you 'the talk'…"

Kairi nodded her head and grinned. "Yup!"

I looked at them in confusion, what were they talking about? I shrugged it off and walked out. Hopefully I wouldn't get lost in this huge mansion.

**_(!)_**

"Roxas?" I knocked on the door that was supposed to be Roxas' room door. "Can I come in?" There was no answer so I debated whether or not the maid gave me the right direction or not. I decided to just open up the door, I mean, it wasn't barging in or anything, right? He could be hurt…?

I opened the door and his room was huge. Not that I didn't expect it after seeing his house. I looked around but there was no sign of him. His bedroom was so large that I decided to search the place just in case he could be hiding somewhere. As I walked around the room, I saw Roxas lying beside his bed, limp. I was too horrified to scream and I ran to his side. I quickly put my ear to his chest, to make sure he was alive. He grumbled and woke up with a huge flinch.

"Namine?"

"Roxas! I thought you were dead!" I yelled as I hugged him tightly.

"Dead? Wait…what are you doing here?" He said angrily.

I pulled away sadly. "Sorry."

"Wait…no…that was rude…I'm just so…I…I don't know…" Roxas stammered.

I looked up at him then at a crumpled piece of paper. I picked it up and opened it to see Axel, Xion and Roxas' smiling faces. "oh." I said then crumpled it back up and tackle hugged Roxas.

"I'm so sorry for everything that's happened to you Roxas…"

"Why are _you_ sorry?" he said quietly.

"Well…this is so much…I know for a fact that if Kairi was doing that sort of stuff I would've died when I found out…" I responded.

"Well, it didn't _happen_ to Kairi. It happened to _me_, and it's like my worst nightmare is coming to life!" Roxas cried.

I hugged him tightly then pulled away and looked at him. "Roxas, look how much happened to Xion. You should go downstairs right now and see the smiles she's giving off. She practically forgot about it already, and let me tell you, girls are way more emotional than guys…" I sighed and looked away. "Xion's being so strong about this, I think you should too. Besides, maybe you don't need Axel, you've got better friends than him now."

We were both silent for a few minutes. Roxas then nodded his head. "You know what?"

"Hm?"

"You're right." Roxas ruffled with his hair then looked at me and smiled. "I have way better friends now!"

"Damn straight!" I said with a giggle.

Roxas jumped up and put his hand out. "So lets go out and have some fun!"

I frowned and Roxas put his hand away. "Roxas, that's _way _too fake…nobody can transition from sad/angry to over-cheerful in that little amount of time. Unless you're PMSing of course."

Roxas sighed and sat up on his bed. "Well fine. You know what?" before I could ask what, Roxas answered. "Maybe I _am_ PMSing!" he smiled a big toothy grin and I started to laugh. I knew for a fact that Roxas was trying to forget about everything, I guess I should just help him do so.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I came up here to ask you about the movies…I mean, your home theatre." I said as I stood up and pulled Roxas up off his bed. "Wanna come?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "you _do_ realize you're inviting me to my own house, right?"

I laughed and we walked out of his room together. "I don't even think this should be called a house, I think your house is probably the same size as a school!"

"Yeah…I guess…" Roxas placed his hands in his pockets. "So, what are we watching?"

"_The Notebook_." I smirked.

Roxas made a disgusted face. "Why would you even invite me then?"

I started to laugh and Roxas joined in as well. I guess we were headed to the road of happiness. And you know what? The road of happiness did not have any drama at all.

**_(!)_**

"I…I don't think, I could…go for an all nighter…" Sora murmured as his eyes were closing.

All 7 of us decided that after watching 4 movies in a row, it was time to stop. So we were now hanging out in the 'guest house' which was located in Roxas' basement. The guest house was just like an apartment building and I guess we were here because we _were_ all guests. We all sat on sofas, around a huge tv.

"Oh c'mon!" Riku yelled as he jumped up and down. He, Xion and I were playing this racing game, and in case you couldn't tell, Riku sucked at it. But that was a good thing because at least Riku was talking again.

"Xion! How are you so good?" I asked as I passed the controller to an awaiting Yuffie.

"When you're best friends with Roxas and you get too scared to leave your room because you think you might get lost in this big ass house of his, video games becomes a part of you!" Xion laughed and Roxas smirked from beside me.

Roxas' elbow was on the arm of the sofa and he sank his face into his hand. "I'm soooooo tired…"

"Well, it _is_ 5am, so you should be happy you're tired." Kairi yawned.

"It's not even winter holidays yet, why are we pulling an all nighter again?" I asked, sleepily.

"Because, I'm not sleeping until Xion goes down!" Riku smiled without looking away from the tv screen.

"That might take a while!" Xion laughed.

"Stop laughing at me!" Sora said as his head was on Kairi's lap. His eyes were closed and I think he was dreaming.

Kairi poked at his head, "Sooora?" he started to laugh and everyone jumped. When we realized he was fast asleep and that he was probably sleep talking, we all boomed with laughter.

Yuffie threw her game controller to the ground. "You know what! You two suck!" She said to Xion and Riku who both had grins the size of elephants.

"Says the one who lost!" Riku replied.

Yuffie rolled her eyes and sat beside me. "I think I want a midnight snack." she said while reaching for the empty bag of chips.

"I think it's way past midnight." I joked.

"Ok. I want a breaking of the dawn snack. Better?" Yuffie stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Who's comin'?"

"Well, I'm stuck." Kairi said as she looked down at Sora. "and those two are too into the video games to know what else is happening…" Kairi pointed to Xion and Riku with her chin.

"I'll come!" I jumped up and looked down at Roxas. He was sleeping soundly on the arm of the sofa.

"Watch this…" Yuffie smirked and used her fist to mess up Roxas' hair. "Roxie Woxie! It's time for school! Wake up!"

"Yuffieeeee!" Roxas whined as he waved his hands in the air. "It's still summer! School doesn't start yet!"

"It's summer?" Yuffie asked, trying to hide her laughter. "You sure?"

"Yea-" Roxas realized what he was saying and bounced up. "Yuffie! You have to stop doing that!"

"Oh, Roxas." Yuffie smiled and pulled him up, "lets go get foodddd!"

"Fine, fine." he gave in.

"Bring me food too!" the sleeping Sora said.

We all started to laugh again and Kairi nudged him awake. "Sora, where did you pick up the skills to eat and sleep at the same time?"

"What?" Sora said as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Wait, what's happening?" he rubbed his face, "did you guys draw a moustache on me?"

Roxas slapped his head, "Aw man! We forgot to call out that first person to sleep gets their face drawn on!"

"Haha!" Sora said in triumph and pulled Kairi up off of the sofa, "So are we getting food, or what?"

"Oh right." Yuffie said and walked over to the video game console and shut it off mid game.

"HEY!" Xion and Riku both yelled.

"C'mon game nerds, lets go upstairs!"

Xion and Riku both groaned and the seven of us walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. The sun was just about rising and it showed through the huge windows covering the kitchen walls. Along with the shining sun, there was this white stuff falling from the sky. I was the first to get upstairs and I gasped.

"Look outside!" I yelled.

"Oh my god!" Kairi said as she stared outside at the pretty, fluffy, white snow.

"Whoa…" Riku stared.

Roxas ran ahead of all of us, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" he slipped on some shoes and ran out the door, everyone following close behind.

Once we were outside, Kairi, Sora, Riku and I were amazed. I had never seen snow before and back in Radiant Garden it was always sunny. It was obviously the same as Destiny Islands.

"You guys are acting like you haven't seen snow before!" Xion said to us.

"We haven't!" Sora said as he caught the little snowflakes in his hands.

"Oh, right! You guys are from Destiny Islands!" Xion said.

Yuffie didn't know that they haven't seen snow before and she dropped her mouth, "We've gotta make snowmen!" she said excitedly.

"That'd be so much fun-" I tried to say before a cold wetness hit my head. I squealed and turned around to see Roxas behind me with a big grin on his face.

"I meant to hit…uhh….Riku!" Roxas said as he ran away, lifting some more snow up from the ground.

"Don't hit me with this white fluff!" Riku yelled as he picked up some snow and made it into a ball. He grinned and tossed it, hitting Roxas head on.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Yuffie yelled as she ran away, "girls versus guys!"

"But guys have such better aim!" Kairi whined as she ran towards Yuffie.

"Oh hey! Look at me!" Xion said from the ground. She waved her hands and legs around in the snow and jumped back up. "A snow angel!"

Everyone gathered and before another thing could be said we all dropped to the ground and mimicked Xion's moves. We all stood up and smiled at our deformed snow angels.

Roxas was the first to move around the snow angels and slowly use his fingers to spell out BFF on top of the snow. He stood up with satisfaction and smiled at the picture.

"This, my friends, is the start of a beautiful…" he slowly sank to the ground and gathered up snow in his hands, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" He yelled, throwing the snow into the air.

* * *

Merry Christmas to everyone in the future!

Merry Christmas Eve to everyone in my time!

Happy Holidays to everyone that doesn't celebrate Christmas!

Thank you reviewers so much for your wonderful reviews! You guys are what keeps this story going :D.

So please do your job and review some more about this chapter n_n! (even though it was just a boring filler)

Love you all!


	18. Old Friends

**Chapter 18: Old Friend**

**_(Roxas)_**

"No, no, no, no!" I yelled and ran towards the janitors closet. "Xion! Come back!" I chased after her but she was running way too fast. She sped up the winding staircase and I followed. I finally reached the top and swung the door open, the sun killing my view. I put my hand up to my forehead to block the sun and ran around the corner. There, sitting on the ledge was Xion and Axel.

"We're gunna have Roxas get us ice cream all the time, got that memorized?" Axel grinned.

"Axel! Get away from us!" I yelled but the two of them seemed unmoved by my voice.

"You're truly the laziest guy out there, Axel!" Xion giggled.

I heard the door around the corner swing open and a figure walked by carrying a box of sea-salt ice cream. That figure was me.

"Roxas! Welcome back!" Axel said as I walked past the two and towards our ice cream storage. A few seconds later I emerged from the closet and tossed both Axel and Xion an ice cream bar.

"Why do_ I _always have to get the ice cream?" I whined while ripping off the wrapper and licking my ice cream.

"You're the youngest!" Axel said with the whole ice cream stuffed up in his mouth.

"Nuh-uh!" I said then pointed to Xion, "she is."

"'she' has a name!" Xion glared.

Axel boomed with laughter and I walked quietly towards myself. I put my hands across my image's face and tried to get his attention.

"Hello!" I yelled while waving my hands around frantically, "you shouldn't be hanging out here! Axel is an abuser! Leave, NOW!"

My image flinched and turned around to look at me. Suddenly his eyes went blood red and he started to grow fangs. I walked backwards, afraid of what was happening. He then swung his body into mine and then he was gone. He just seemed to get absorbed into me. I shook my head to get out what just happened and ran towards Xion.

"Xion! Get away from here!" I yelled.

Xion didn't hear me but she started to inch closer and closer to Axel until they were nearly touching. They looked at each other and Xion smiled. Axel didn't return the smile though, he frowned.

"You stupid bitch." he spoke clearly then slapped Xion across the face. This sent her flying off of the tower. My eyes widened and I tried to catch her, but she was falling too fast. Tears started to pour into my eyes, Xion was dead. The tears dripped off of my face and I stared at Axel who was lifting himself up. He walked right past me, as if I weren't even there.

"HEY!" I called out to him and he turned around. One second he was far away from me, the next, he was right over my head.

"Why hello there, Roxas." he smirked. "I didn't quite see you there."

"Y-you killed Xion!" I cried.

Axel just kept on smiling. His smile was so evil. Right when I thought he was about to leave, he instead brought his hand up to my neck and started to choke me. He lifted me off the ground as I gasped for air and tried to rip off his hand. He brought my head down and close to his.

"Roxas, you and Xion, are my best friends. I would never, ever, hurt either of you. Got that memorized?" his voice was cold, raspy and robotic.

"Then why did you abuse her? How could you do that to her?" I screamed as his grip got tighter and tighter. So tight that I couldn't even breathe…

"ROXAS!" a voice called in the distance.

I sat up quickly, heavy breathing and sweat trickling down my face. Or were those tears? Sora sat in front of me on my heavenly bed, a worried expression on his face. Namine, who was sitting right beside him, pushed Sora out of the way and hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry Roxas, you're fine now…" Namine whispered. After pulling away I stared blankly around the room. Sora, Namine, Kairi, Riku, Yuffie, Xion.

"W-what happened?" I was still breathing heavily.

Sora jumped off of the bed, "you were still asleep so we all planned on drawing on your face and messing around with you. I was the one to come into your room to make sure you were still in deep sleep. But you were tossing and turning…and kicking…and crying…and yelling…I didn't know what to do so I called everyone in here."

Yuffie passed me a little towel to wipe off my face with. "It took us a good ten minutes to wake you up from that dream of yours…"

"Nightmare…" Kairi corrected her.

"What was it about?" Sora asked.

I thought back. Axel, Xion, me… I furiously shook my head and looked down at my blankets.

"You did keep saying my name…" Xion said quietly.

I looked up at Xion then quickly looked down again. I felt my cheeks go pink because of the fact that if I didn't tell them they would start assuming things and also because if I did tell them they'd think I was crazy. I just kept shaking my head.

"C'mon, Roxas. You've gotta tell us…" Namine said.

"Ok. Let's leave him alone now." Riku said while walking towards the exit. "I don't see any of you sharing _your_ dreams, so Roxas doesn't have to share his."

"I had a dream that I was eating some cheese cake!" Sora smiled with pride.

"Fat ass." Riku smirked and walked back towards my bed.

I smiled to myself, Sora and Riku were talking again. I guess it was all thanks to the epic snow ball fight earlier this morning.

"Ok, Riku, what was _your_ dream about then?" Sora grinned evilly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Riku smirked. "Hmm…" he thought, tapping his finger on his chin, "I think I was dreaming that I had a whole buffet restaurant all to myself." he rolled his eyes as Sora jumped up.

"Aha! You're a fat ass too!" Sora grinned as Kairi smacked him in the arm. "Hey, what was that for?"

"You can be really blonde sometimes, Sora." Kairi giggled.

"Hey, now!" Yuffie put her hands on her hips, "we have blondes in this room, you know!"

Even though Namine and I were the said blondes, we didn't say anything about the joke. I guess my nightmare not only scared me but Namine as well. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. Riku was right about the part where I wanted to be alone, but I guess nobody paid attention to that statement.

Sora roared with laughter, "ok, ok. How many blondes does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

Riku shrugged, "how many?"

"Four. One to hold the light bulb, three to spin the chair!" Sora, Riku, Yuffie and Xion all started to laugh. Personally, I know for a fact that all blondes aren't stupid, so I didn't really understand these blonde jokes.

Kairi tugged at Sora's shirt while apologetically looking over at me. At least someone caught my drift. "Sora? Can we leave now?" Kairi whined. "Riku, you too."

"Yeah, we should leave now…" Yuffie agreed as they started to exit the room.

Xion and Namine were the only ones to not move from their spot. Thankfully enough, nobody said a word about it. After everyone else left and the door was closed it was awkward silence time, yay!

"Are you going to at least tell _us_, Roxas?" Namine broke the silence.

Xion shifted so that she was closer to Namine and I, "you have to tell me though. Seriously, Roxas, you were screaming my name like I was going to die in your arms."

I flinched at her wording and Xion and Namine both exchanged glances.

"So…you saw Xion dying?" Namine asked.

I nodded my head. Now I really wanted them to leave me alone, I didn't feel like reliving that horrifying nightmare.

"Is that all?" Xion urged for more.

I shrugged and kept my head low. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok." Xion and Namine both said at the same time. Namine got off my bed and I looked up and both of them were leaving.

"We have to go back to TTBS too and it's already 2pm. We were aiming to leave by 3, so get ready fast!" Xion said with a hopeful smile. And with that, they left.

I sighed and flopped back down onto my cloud like pillows. That nightmare kept replaying in my head and it definitely wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. I decided I needed to get fixed up if we were going to leave at 3. I jumped up off of my bed and a white piece of paper on the ground caught my eye. The photo. I walked over to it and opened it up, smoothing out the creases. I gulped as I looked at the picture. Was that nightmare trying to tell me something? I clutched the picture to my bare chest and sank to the ground, yes I might have new friends, but no one could ever replace my friendship with Axel.

**_(!)_**

"Bye to you too!" I barely got that sentence out because Yuffie was hugging me to death. She eased up on the hug then kissed the top of my head. She looked down at me and held my cheek, "take care now. And you better make sure you visit soon! Well, holiday break is pretty much just around the corner, so I better see you hanging out at your house!" Yuffie smiled then inched closer to me and started to whisper, "and you better make sure you bring some single hot guys next time!" she winked and I rolled my eyes, smiled then waved.

Yuffie jumped into her car and waved goodbye to Namine and I. Everyone else decided to hitch a ride in Riku's car (which looked way more like a dying horse). Namine and I stood there for a few minutes before Sora and Riku both came running towards us. Apparently they were both racing, and from the fact that they both tripped over each other and started to play fight, I knew that their friendship was repaired.

Kairi and Xion slowly made their way towards us and Kairi rolled her eyes at the two boys on the ground. She quickly turned to Namine, "Oh, Nami! Xion and I were just talking about that guy over there."

Now it was Xion's turn to roll her eyes, "actually, Kairi was drooling over the fact that him and I would make a cute couple. I personally think that I am going no where near that guy."

I stood there awkwardly, not wanting to join the girly conversation and not wanting to join the little wrestling at my feet. So I just listened in on with girls.

"His name is Saix." Xion crinkled her nose and she caught my eye.

Saix.

Axel's old best friend…something in my heart started to hurt and I quickly looked away from Xion and towards something else. But Saix just stuck in my head. Just like that stupid nightmare. I could feel my chest getting heavy, and even though we were already outside I felt like I needed some air. I quickly bolted away from everyone, farther away from the school. I started to listen to any footsteps behind me while I ran. I didn't hear any, thank god, no one was following me. I started to slow down my run and started to walk fast, but not speed walk. I kept my head low, I didn't want to see anyone that would remind me of Axel…

Keeping my head low wasn't a good thing because I ended up bumping into someone. "Sorry." I muttered. The body in front of me didn't move.

"Roxas." the voice called. I flung my head up and guess who it was? Saix. Ironic enough?

"Oh. Hello, Saix." I said innocently.

Saix just kept staring me down, "Hello."

I slipped my hands into my pockets, not knowing what to say. "So…"

"I knew Axel was stupid to be friends with you two." Saix growled.

That caught me off guard. "What?"

"The whole school knows what Axel did." Saix kept staring me down. "Not that I believe Axel did it."

Saix was really making me angry, "what do you mean?"

"Are you deaf, Roxas?" he said, "I know Axel didn't do that."

"But there's proof! What are you talking about!" I was starting to yell at him and students passing by were staring confusingly.

"Sure." he sighed and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. "I was Axel's best friend too, you know."

"Yes. I know." I wasn't quite sure where he was going with this.

"And I still hung out with him a bit during his first year here at TTBS." he continued. I nodded my head, why was he telling me what I already knew? "It was when that little runt of yours started to get extremely close with him. It seemed like she had taken my spot as Axel's best friend. So, anyways, that's when we 100% stopped talking."

I raised an eyebrow, I didn't know _that_. "But Axel was best friends with Xion and I from before that! And don't call her runt." I frowned. "

Saix kept his head held high, "yes I know that. Even though he was best friends with you, we were still friends. But anyways. I was closer to Axel than you." he stared me down some more, "and I think I might know more about him than you."

I shook my head in disagreement, "No! He shared everything with me. And Xion. Just because you were best friends with him before doesn't mean you know more than him. Anyways, he said you were the one that changed."

Saix smirked. "I'm the one that changed? And now here I am trying to save his little ass." he rolled his eyes. "Anywho, you got it all wrong. If you knew how much I knew about Axel, you would think twice about being friends with that little runt of yours."

"Her name is Xion! Stop calling her names like that!" I yelled but Saix just started to walk away.

"Think about it, Roxas." Were Saix's last words.

I frowned some more as Saix walked towards the school. Saix was just saying that because he hated Xion…right? Or…could Xion be hiding some things…

I clutched my head and started to walk towards my dorm building. On the way there I bumped into someone else.

"Roxas!" Olette called out and embraced me. I hugged her back then pulled away.

"Hi." I said drearily.

"Are you ok? I heard about what happened…where's Xion? Everyone thought you guys were missing! Oh, this Axel is such a dick head and-"

"No, Olette, NO!" I yelled furiously, "What would you do if you found that out about your best friend, huh? Do you seriously think I would be ok? Do you!" I was drawing too much attention to myself and people were starting to recognize who I was.

Olette blinked at me. She then looked down and sniffed. "Sorry to make you so mad, Roxas. But you didn't have to yell at me like that…"

I was about to say something more but Olette just wiped her not yet fallen tears with her sleeve. "Sorry about bothering you." she apologized then ran away.

Taking out your anger on others was definitely not a good thing…

* * *

I seriously think Roxas is PMSing -_-. he's so confused about his emotions right now, i feel bad for him actually :(.

Haha.

Oh and a note: Try to picture Saix as Isa, because Saix is creepy and old looking D:

So tell me what you guys think! thanks a lot :) :D


	19. Fixed

**Chapter 19: Fixed**

**_(Roxas)_**

"Roxas, come on! Open the door!" Kairi yelled from the other side.

I shook my head, even though no one could see me. I was inside my dorm room and I made sure it was locked so that nobody would come in. I guess I just wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

"Roxas…" Namine whined. "We're not leaving until you open this door up!"

"No!" I yelled like a little boy. I hid inside the blankets and crossed my arms. Yes, I was being childish but I really couldn't care less.

"ROXAS!" Sora's voice called as a loud thump was heard. I removed the blanket from my head and looked over at Sora who looked like he'd just climbed in through the window and face planted on the ground. Riku jumped in through the window shortly after. I guess they _would _go that far to jumping in my window.

Riku flicked a bobby pin over to me. "Sora's got some mad rapist skills." he smirked and walked over to the door to unlock it.

"Rapist skills? You're just jealous that I could open a locked window like that!" Sora stood up and brushed himself off.

"Can you guys leave?" I yelled as the door opened and I hid in the blankets again.

"Why yes we can, Roxas. But we won't." Riku replied.

"Roxas!" Kairi called out and I felt my bed droop down. She tried to yank the blanket off of me but I kept it in place. "What happened?" she gave up and just talked to me through the blanket.

"Yeah. Why'd you run off?" Sora asked.

"Can you guys leave?" I said again, with more anger. Why did they insist on bothering me like this?

"We're just trying to help…" Kairi said sadly.

I whipped the blanket off of my head and I saw no sign of Xion. I sighed a sigh of relief and banged my head on the wall behind me.

"If you really don't want us, I guess we_ can_ leave." Namine suggested.

I sighed again and looked away. "You guys can stay…if you really want to…"

"Well, we only came here because of Olette." Riku said.

Olette. Oh shit. "Is she ok?" I asked looking up at Riku. "I…I didn't mean to be so mean to her…"

"Yeah, well, she's with Xion right now." he said.

Shivers ran up my spine at Xion's name. But why? Was it because I was starting to believe what Saix had said about her?

"Hmm…" Sora said as he tapped his chin. "I've got an idea!" he exclaimed and ran out of the room.

"He can be such a weirdo sometimes." Kairi smiled.

"Sometimes?" Riku smirked.

A few minutes later Sora returned with a tub of ice cream and a big spoon. He handed it to me and smiled. "Girls are always eating ice cream whenever they're on their period…"

I didn't take the ice cream from his hands and just stared up at him, "are you saying I'm on my period?"

Sora's eyes widened, "no! I was just, I mean, you're all depressed and so like, ice cream is some cheering up food, no? And so I thought…"

"Sora." Kairi said as she grabbed the spoon out of his hand and bonked him on the head with it, "you'd be eating ice cream like a hungry lion too if you were a girl!"

Sora placed the ice cream down on the bed and rubbed his head, "ok, ok. I'm sorry if I offended you miss PMS!"

"HEY!" Kairi yelled then tackled Sora. They then continued their little fight all over the ground.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the tub of ice cream. Sea-salt flavour, it read. I stared at the tub, it looked strangely familiar, even though I only remembered sea-salt ice cream coming on a stick. I opened up the icy top and dug my finger into the ice cream. I pulled it out and started to lick my finger. This was obviously not the real ice cream, it tasted sour as hell…

_"__See!" Axel smiled and grabbed two spoons from a table. The two of us walked along the streets of downtown Twilight Town on a hot summer day. "I told you it was cheap!"_

_I tried to yank open the top of the tub but I had no luck. "Cheap? I used up all my munny!"_

_Axel shrugged and handed me the spoons. He snatched the tub out of my hands and got it open in no time. "I've never tried this kind of sea-salt ice cream before." he stared into it. The two of us sat down on a nearby bench and we each had a spoon in our hands. "Ok, on the count of three, we both try out this ice cream! One, two, three!" the two of us dug our spoons into the ice cream and stuffed it in our mouths. A few seconds later we started to make disgusted faces._

_"It's too sour!" I yelled and spat it out on the sidewalk, annoying people who were walking by._

_"This is definitely_ not_ the original!" Axel grimaced._

_"Or maybe it's because we're not on top of the clock tower." I said as I looked at the giant tower off in the distance. "Lets go on up there and eat some more!"_

_"We better run because this shit ice cream will melt in this burning sun!" Axel ran off, leaving me with the tub, "race ya' there!"_

"No, no, no, no, no, no." I cried as I covered my hands with my face, dropped the ice cream onto my bed.

"Roxas! What happened?" Namine was the first at my side.

"He couldn't have, he wouldn't do that, he's my best friend!" my lip quivered uncontrollably. "Why would he?"

Namine hugged me and I shivered in her grip. She hugged me tightly and whispered, "it's ok, Roxas, it's ok."

I pulled away from Namine, and with a huge gulp, I looked up at her, "w-who am I going to have ice cream with?" (A/N: yes I stole the quote from days, but I thought it was such a sad quote because Roxas sounded like a little kid who just wanted to play with Xion :'( ) I looked around the room as I said this and noticed that everyone else was gone.

Namine grabbed my hand and twirled her fingers around mine, "I'll have ice cream with you…if you want…" she said as tears fell from her eyes bright blue eyes.

I looked down at our intertwined hands then back at her. I bit my lip because I wasn't quite sure whether she was going to like what I did next or not. But I decided to do it anyways.

I brought my free hand up and wiped away her tears. We were sitting in such silence yet I found nothing wrong with this picture at all. I slowly brought my face closer to hers until our lips met. The sadness from my body instantly disappeared the moment I was connected with her, it was like all my worries disappeared, like Namine was some angel killing them off…

Namine was the first to pull away and stare at me, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you, Namine. For being there for me. Especially when I really needed someone there…" I said as she played around with my fingers again.

Namine looked up and smiled. "You're welcome." she said as she embraced me once more.

**_(Xion)_**

"Why are we in here?" I asked as I looked around at Sora, Kairi and Riku. I was still wondering where Roxas and Namine were.

"We were in Roxas' dorm room a few minutes ago. I got him some ice cream because I thought that would help…then Kairi and I started to tackle each other and that's all I saw…" Sora explained.

Riku sat down on the sofa of his dorm room, "then Roxas took a lick of the ice cream and he blanked out." Riku shrugged, "then he started to yell and scream…I guess he saw something, a memory perhaps?"

"Good thing we left Namine with him though. She always gets him calmed down." Sora rubbed at his head.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "you guys are super slow! _Obviously_ Namine gets Roxas calmed down."

Since I wasn't as slow as Sora and Riku I caught on. Roxas and Namine had some sparks between them. Anyone could be able to see that.

Sora jumped up from his seat, "Are they dating?"

Well apparently 'anyone' didn't include Sora.

Kairi just rolled her eyes again, "point proven. Guys are super slow."

"Hey! I caught on and_ I'm_ a guy!" Riku said.

"Fine, Sora's just slow." Kairi smiled.

Sora dropped his head down, "I still don't get it…"

I forced a laugh out to hide my confusion. I guess I really needed to talk to Roxas…

**_(Roxas)_**

I stirred my coffee, slowly, and tiredly. The sounds everyone was making in the cafeteria were truly annoying. It's only been half of a day and I've already got about 20 people come up to me and ask if 'I was ok'. I was seriously getting sick of that stupid question.

Sora was sitting beside me and he was telling the table some story about this really big nosed teacher who resembled a parrot. I tried to tune him out because I really didn't care about this teacher. But apparently Riku and Demyx and Pence really wanted to hear the story. I just kept stirring my coffee, did stirring it cool it down? Because it was way too hot to drink right now. But I really needed it because I barely slept last night thanks to Axel's bed being right on top of me. Of course I did have my phone by my side all night and Namine was the only thing that kept me thinking of things other than Axel.

Kairi, Namine, Xion and Olette walked towards our table and sat down beside us. I quickly looked up at Olette.

"Olette, I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday…" I said rapidly.

Olette smiled, "don't worry about it."

I was shocked that she just accepted my apology like that. I returned her smile then continued to stir my coffee. Namine, who was sitting in front of me had her head down on the table. I lightly kicked her feet and she bounced up with huge bags under her eyes.

"Hi." she forced a smile and put her cheek in her palm.

I smiled and held up my coffee for her, "I think you might need this."

Namine grabbed it out of my hand and downed it. I guess my stirring really did cool it down, or maybe she just really needed an energizer. "Thanks. I needed that…"

"Sorry for sleeping on you…" I said sheepishly. I had fallen asleep 2 hours before I usually woke up and I felt bad for leaving Namine hanging.

Namine smiled, "it's ok. Even though I did get only 10 minutes of sleep last night…"

No wonder she looked like a zombie. "Whoa! 10 minutes?"

Namine nodded, "oh well." she shrugged, "the holiday break is right around the corner and I can catch up on my sleep then."

"Yeah, true-"

"Roxas." a voice called from behind me. I turned around and Xion was standing behind me. I haven't spoken or seen Xion at all yesterday or this morning. Seeing her now made me think…I really needed to talk to her.

"We need to talk-" she tried to say.

"Yes, but somewhere else. Not here." I said and stood up. "We'll be back." I announced to the table and walked away with Xion.

Once we were outside of the building and strolling along the snowy paths, Xion finally started to talk.

"What exactly happened yesterday…?" she asked while tightening a scarf around her neck.

"Oh." I said. I wasn't quite sure what I would say to her. 'Xion I think that you're a liar and Axel didn't do that'. Yeah…no.

"Was it…because I mentioned Saix?" she continued.

"I…uh…I ran into him…and we talked…" I had no idea what to say now.

"Oh." we stopped walking and took a seat on the edge of the huge fountain with a statue of the first principal standing in the middle.

"Yeah and…he said…he knew stuff…and like…" I stopped and took a deep breath, "are you sure Axel was the one who did that to you?" I said really quickly. I didn't want to accuse her, but I had to find out the truth.

"Are you saying…" Xion looked at me with disbelief, "you really think I'm lying, Roxas?"

"No!" I yelled, "it's not that! It's just…Saix said he knew things, I don't even know what he was talking about. But he said he was going to prove us wrong, he was going to say that Axel wasn't the one to do all this!"

Xion kept shaking her head, "what more proof do you need, Roxas?" She glanced behind me for a quick second then continued, "Axel even confessed himself that he was the one who did that. You even _saw_ my body."

"I know!" I sighed, "but Axel's our best friend, he wouldn't do something like that…" I looked at the ground, the light bouncing off the snow like a mirror. "At first you said it was Seifer though…"

"You were there, Roxas!" Xion was now standing, "Axel confessed, I was drugged! Do you really think I would lie like that?"

"No! Xion…don't…" I said as she started to walk away. I reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

"Ow!" she cried and winced. I let go of her arm, I guess I forgot she still wasn't fully healed.

"Sorry!" I said as I tried to push up her sleeve to see if it was fine. Xion jerked her arm further from me and looked away. I tried to grab for her hand but she just kept moving it, "we have to make sure I didn't hurt it too bad!"

"No." she said and stood up.

"Wait! Don't leave!" I said.

"Why shouldn't I? Should I stay so you can accuse me some more? If you don't want to believe that I was hurt like that, go ahead." she started to walk away again.

Every single time my problem gets fixed, the next second it's broken once again. But not this time. I stood up and started to run after Xion. I hugged her from behind and buried my face into her back.

"Please don't leave, Xion. I've already lost_ one_ best friend…" I whispered.

I felt Xion gulp, "I miss him too, Roxas." Xion turned around and faced me. She brought her face up to my ear, "but it's not over yet."

My eyes widened and before I could say anything else, Hannah, Natasha and Hayner walked right in between Xion and I.

"Watch it." I growled.

Hannah stopped, causing Natasha to stop. Natasha who had her arm linked around a sad looking Hayner, eyed both of us.

Hannah ran her hand through her hair to shove her bangs back, "Excuse me?"

"You're excused." I barked back.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Natasha replied fast.

"Yeah, you look like the walking dead. Get more sleep, hun." Hannah said as she checked me out.

"Why don't you guys just leave?" I yelled.

"Will do." Natasha said as she held out her hand and Hayner placed her pink phone in it.

"We're going to be late thanks to you two." Hannah rolled her eyes. "Those damn police officers will surely beat Seiferkins now." Hannah pouted.

"You're going to see Seifer?" I was shocked, I thought he was gone.

"Of course, Seifer is Hannah's boyfriend. They've got to keep in touch even if he will be placed in jail." Natasha said.

"He's not going to jail, Natasha." Hannah smirked.

Natasha made her mouth into an O. "Right."

The two looked at Xion and I once again and both of them flipped their hair at the same time. Natasha turned around and tugged at Hayner to start walking. Hannah still stood there, eyeing Xion.

"You told Roxas a lot. You're in for a lot." she smiled evilly and waved, "ta-ta for now, lovelies!"

"What was that about?" I looked down at Xion when they were far away from hearing reach. "What are they going to do to you?"

"Who said they haven't already done it…" Xion started to walk away.

"Xion! Stop walking away!" I yelled and ran after her. I caught up to her in a few seconds, "I'll protect you. Ok? You've just gotta stop hiding all these secrets!"

Xion sighed and hugged me, hiding her face in my chest. "Just get me away from them…"

I hugged her back, "I'll protect you, Xion. Don't worry."

Xion pulled away and smiled at me. "Thank you, Roxas…"

"You're welcome." I replied as we started to walk towards the cafeteria, "I'll make sure they'll never hurt you again."

* * *

Yay! More happy endings!

Ok so this is officially the second last chapter!

I'm finally going to finish this story and stop stuffing in hints that are supposed to be in the sequel Dx

Oh and I see that a lot of you know how isa looks like, so yeah, imagine him not poophead saix n_n

Review! :D


	20. The End

**Chapter 20: The End**

**_(Riku)_**

"Whatever! Porcupine man!" I grinned while I held Sora in a head lock and ruffled his hair.

Sora waved his hands frantically, unable to get out of my death grip, "Riku, let me go!"

I laughed and dropped him to the ground. He landed with a thud and Kairi ran over and helped him up. "Sora, you're so weak!" she giggled as she pulled him up.

Sora dusted himself off, "you, shut up!"

Kairi placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "Meanie-poo."

I roared with laughter and collapsed onto the bean bag chair in the our dorms loft. "Sora, don't be sad with the fact that even_ Kairi_ can beat you!"

Kairi smiled with glee, "yeah! What Riku said."

Sora fell onto his own bean bag chair and grabbed his pop can from the side table and shook it. Then he whipped it at me but I dodged it with my sharp ninja moves. "Too slow." I smirked.

"Anyways!" Sora said changing the subject, "it's the weekend, what do you guys want to do?"

"We should play in the snow!" Kairi exclaimed while flopping onto the sofa across from us.

"Yeah! We only have two weeks left." I nodded my head and picked up the pop can Sora threw at me from the ground. I fiddled around with it and attempted to crush it into nothing.

"Oh, right. Christmas break is coming up." Sora lazily sat in the chair with his legs hanging off.

"Wait, we're going back to Destiny Islands during the break, right?" Kairi asked.

Sora placed his hands behind his head, "for sure! It's been so long since we've been there…"

I sighed, "I'm driving the day we get off, I'm sure you guys are hitching a ride with me?"

"We can't fly there…" Sora rolled his eyes. I threw the pop can up in the air and it landed straight onto Sora's head. "Ow. You should really try out for basketball, you know."

I grinned, "back on topic now," I flicked my head to move my hair from my eyes, "when are we coming back? After the whole 3 weeks?"

"Let's come back after two, I'm going to miss everyone if we stay any longer!" Kairi cried.

"Two? My mom is going handcuff me to my bedroom door if I try to leave_ that_ early!" Sora said.

I smiled, knowing Sora's mom she probably _would_ do something like that. "Kairi can talk her out of it."

Kairi nodded her head evilly, widened her eyes and pouted. Kairi's specialty to getting anything she wanted: her puppy dog face. Sora stared at her in awe then jumped up and hugged her. They started kissing each other on the chair and I put a finger in my mouth to mimic a puking scenario. Thankfully, the fact that my two best friends making out didn't bother me anymore. I was finally over that little idiotic and childish crush.

"Want me to hold your hair back?" Xion's voice said from beside me. I looked up and she was grinning a large grin. "Hiya."

"Hello!" I smiled back, "thanks for the offer, but I don't think I'll need it."

"Well, you do have mighty long hair on your head there!" Xion leaned against the side table and smirked.

"Hey now! No being rude to this luscious hair on my head!" I said while flipping my hair in slow motion by twitching my head like they do in shampoo commercials.

"Very…sexy?" Xion giggled and Kairi and Sora finished up with their love fest.

"Hi, Xion!" Kairi said with a wave.

"Hello!" Sora said right after.

"Hi, you two!" Xion smiled.

"What were we talking about now?" Kairi asked as Sora sat in her lap. She playfully tried to shove him off and their flirt session continued from there.

"Destiny Islands." I reminded her even though she wasn't listening.

"Oh, that place is gorgeous! Are you guys going back there this break?" Xion seemed to be the only one listening.

"Yup. Gotta visit the family." I smiled, "they'd kill me if I didn't come back and show them I was alive."

Xion laughed, "oh. Please stuff me in your bags and take me with you. I've always wanted to go!"

"Well, my parents are the strict type, if they saw that I have a girl in my bags they'd make sure I'd go to some all guys private school!"

Xion burst out into more laughter, "that's true. I guess no Destiny Islands for me then."

"Hey! No one said that you couldn't just jump into Kairi's bags or something." I suggested.

"Hm, what?" Kairi said as she heard her name, "what are you two babbling on about?"

"Oh, we were just planning on how we're going to bring Xion into Destiny Islands." I replied.

"Yeah, but I don't think the plan's following through though." Xion shrugged, "don't worry, I've got Yuffie to hang out with."

Kairi giggled, "see, Sora! We've gotta come back early so we can hang out at Roxas' place!"

"Alright, alright, you can convince my parents." Sora gave in.

"And I'm all in for coming back after two weeks as well." I added.

And I really did want to come back after two weeks because if Xion couldn't come to Destiny Islands, we're going to Xion. And yes, I did sense something up between us in the near future.

**_(Roxas)_**

"Hey, I've heard a lot of stories about this place!" Namine said as she looked around at the station plaza. "My dad used to tell me so many stories about it."

"Really?" I asked as we made our way towards an empty hallway, "well, you know, this place is legend!"

"Roxas, where exactly are we going? There's only washrooms and a janitors closet this way…" Namine said nervously.

I smiled, "don't worry about it. Now put this on." I pulled out a blindfold out of my pocket.

Namine's eyes widened as we stopped in front of the janitors closet. "Is there going to be some surprise?"

I grinned a big wide grin and helped tie it around her eyes. She instantly held up her hands and I grabbed onto it and led her through the janitors closet, "we're going to be going up some stairs, so be careful."

We ascended the first few steps and Namine nearly tripped over every one of them, "sorry." she mumbled, "but going up these stairs blindfolded is something I don't do well!" she said as I let go of her hand, "wait, Roxas? Where'd you go?"

"Right here." I said as I picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. I smiled at the pinkish shade her face turned when I picked her up.

"This is a lot easier…" she said.

"Not for me!" I teased, "maybe if you were a bit lighter…"

Namine waved her hand in the air, probably trying to slap me, "are you calling me fat?"

"I'm kidding!" I said as we reached the top and I opened up the door, slowly putting Namine on the ground.

"Are we here?" she had her arms out in front of her again.

"Yup." I said as I angled her the right way and pulled off her blindfold.

"Wait, wha-" Namine blinked at the sight and her jaw literally dropped open. "Oh my…oh my god…"

The sight in front of us was Twilight Town's best, it was Twilight time. When the sun was just at the right point which made the town glitter and shine. This was exactly why Twilight Town got this name.

"Like it?" I smiled a toothy grin.

"I…I love it…" Namine stared at the sight in awe, "it's beautiful."

"Hold on, it's not done yet!" I said while running around the side and into the ice cream stash. I pulled out two bars from the stash Xion and I placed in it yesterday. I walked back out and handed one to Namine then took a seat on the ledge.

"Roxas!" she yelled and I jumped back up.

"What?"

"You could fall off!" she yelled back.

I rolled my eyes and grinned. I took her hand and sat her down beside me on the ledge. I looked over at her and she was shaking to death, nearly dropping the ice cream from her hand.

"You won't fall, don't worry. Now eat up!" I smiled and ripped off the wrapper of my ice cream and licked it. "It's been so long since I've done this…"

"Oh." Namine finally realized where we were, "this was where you guys hung out and ate ice cream?"

I bobbed my head up and down, "yup." I stuffed the ice cream in my mouth.

"I can see why you guys love this place so much, it's beautiful." she kept staring off into the distance.

"I've seen better." I stated while staring at a smiling Namine.

She shoved me a bit, "if you're hinting at the fact that I'm more beautiful than this, not only are you corny, but you're also a liar."

"Ok." I said, pulling the ice cream out of my mouth, "you're _just_ as beautiful as this."

"Liar!" Namine frowned.

"Not even. I'm a good boy!" I said with a wink.

Namine giggled and finally ripped off the wrapper of her ice cream. "Sea-salt…hm…never tried it before." Namine said as she inspected the ice cream before taking a lick.

"Like it?"

"It's…" she took another lick, then another, "sweet…yet salty…"

I grinned and put my finished ice cream stick in my mouth. "And that's what we loved about it."

Namine pulled the ice cream out of her mouth, "you…do you feel fine talking about him…just like that?"

I shrugged, "like you said before, I've got new friends."

Namine smiled and finished off her ice cream, "glad to know you finally realized."

"All thanks to you." I said back to her and like earlier this week I leaned in and kissed Namine again. This time I had no worries so the sparks and butterflies in my body went crazy. I pulled away and my face felt like it had just been burned. "Thank you, again." I smiled.

Namine started to laugh like crazy. I turned my head in confusion, not aware of what was so funny. "You…you…you…." Namine couldn't stop laughing. I frowned because I felt so confused.

"What's so funny…?"

"You look like a tomato!" Namine covered her mouth and started to laugh even more.

I felt my face heat up by ten notches, as if it could get any more red… "So!"

Namine calmed down, "I'm sorry…"

I frowned some more, "you better be! And that apology sucked!"

"Ok, ok." Namine then started to giggle some more, "I'm sorry that I laughed at you. I thought that kiss was very romantic." I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Namine just smiled at me. "You look absolutely adorable when you're all red!" she continued to laugh hysterically.

"Stop teasing me!" I whined and stood up. I crossed my arms and Namine turned around and stood up as well.

"Sorry!" Namine said one more time.

"No! Apology not accepted!" I said.

Namine looked down, "ok." she said then turned around.

I rolled my eyes and ended up flipping her back around. As I did this she had the biggest smile ever on her face. "What are you…"

She stopped me mid sentence by crashing her lips onto mine, which again triggered those stupid blushing sensors in my body. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Yeah she might've teased me, but I had to forgive her someday, right?

She pulled away and had her arms wrapped around my neck. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and smiled. "I love you, Roxas."

I looked down at her, surprised at what she just said, "I love you too…tomato face." I grinned as the colour of her face did turn bright red. She removed her hands from my neck and put them on her waist.

"You know what?" she said, "we could so pull off tomato lovers." she smiled.

Hm…come to think of it, if being a tomato meant having wonderful new friends who weren't about to back stab you anytime soon, having your best friend back into your life and having a very nice, beautiful (almost) girlfriend. I was _SO_ down for that.

* * *

Yay for corny happy endings? D: x_x

Sooo…

Now I'm stuck with the icky 'think of a new name for your story' job.

If you couldn't tell, the title for this story epicly sucks and was supposed to be temporary…

But I'm too lazy to think of other titles so it stuck.

Anyways,

Just want to shout out to UnVeRsEd who has some really fast reviewing skills O.O,

Oh and I still love the rest of my frequent reviewers as well, you guys know who you are! :)(L)

So yeah, watch out for the sequel :D!


End file.
